


Thirty Days of Your Flesh

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [25]
Category: Loki-Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fem Loki, Femslash, Flogging, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, JUST ALL THE SEX WITH LOKI, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Make up sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painplay, Power Play, Power Swap, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki, Vampire Loki, Vampire Roleplay, Voyeurism, fluff?, hot wax, loki fucks when he wants, loki x thor x oc, mmmnasty, no, opps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 46,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REPOST: I'm fool and I tried to delete a single chapter and I deleted THE WHOLE THING! Sorry to everyone who commented and left kudos and views (The almost 3k view I had, ughhh)</p><p>I found a 30 NSFW challenge. I decided to fill it with Loki and Sjöfn I don't plan on filling them all because I've done some already in my main fic but this is mostly for my own smutty entertainment. Not doing these in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Me

**30 Days of Smut Challenge: Solo-ing together.**

* * *

Sjöfn lay there in his bed, she was sure the hadn’t slept in her own chambers in at least a week since they had started their ‘relationship’. She bit her lip and sat up, peeking around the corner. He was still in his bathroom, she let out a small sigh before deciding to remove her gown, and she knew he would want it off as soon as he was done bathing. Sjöfn shuffled out of the delicate silk dress and folded it neatly and got up and placed it on the chair besides the bed. She remembered the gown that he had ripped off of her their first time, recalling the sounds of the seams giving way as the fabric was yanked off of her body by his force. Sjöfn rubbed her arm self consciously as she stood in his chambers naked. She still wasn’t used to it, he was the first man to ever see her flesh and she couldn’t help but feel bashful. She slipped back in to bed and under the silk green sheets, shivering slightly wondering why he kept his chambers so chilly. She chewed on her plush lips growing a bit anxious, she wanted him. Sjöfn sighed, slipping her hands under the sheets and feeling her skin, her smooth flat stomach, her thighs and coming to the tuft of hair in between her legs.

“Mmm.” She moaned, softly spreading her lips finding that she was already growing wet with anticipation for him, she winched slightly at the soreness that was still there from him fucking her relentlessly for the past week. She bit her lip before touching her clit, wiggling her hips at the pleasure the sparked through her. “Ah..” She sighed, closing her eyes.

         Loki emerged from his bathroom; his hair still wet leaving droplets of water on his pale shoulders. A towel wrapped around his waist was the only thing that hid his body. As soon as he exited he heard her let out a huffed moan. The sound instantly grabbing his attention, he peeked around the corner to see her on his bed. Her eyes closed, hands under the sheets, her body winding as she panted. A smirk came to his lips as he strolled over to the foot of the bed. She didn’t notice, too immersed in the feeling to care about her surroundings. Loki grabbed the sheet and slowly started to pull it off of her, Sjöfn wrinkled her brow and opened her eyes and jumped when she saw him standing there looking down at her with those hungry emerald eyes.

“Oh! Loki…I was uhh…” She tripped over her words growing embarrassed that he caught her masturbating in his bed. Loki smiled before yanking the sheets all of the way off of her.

“Show me.” He said, his tone low and serious.

“Uhh…?”

“Show me how you please that little cunt.” His words sounding more like an order then before. Sjöfn swallowed hard, feeling her face grow hot. She spread her legs and parted her wet lips. Loki let out a pleased groan at the site of her pussy and how it glistened for him. He watched her as she touched her clit in small circles. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. He watched her toes curl as she moaned. Loki licked his lips and dropped the towel from his waist, feeling his erection in his grip; he pulled his hand away for a moment just to spit in to his palm for lubrication before sliding his hand down the shaft in long strokes. His eyes still watching her as she touched her self. She didn’t put her finders inside, only focusing on the bud of sensitive nerves. Sjöfn let out a sweet moan as her hips writhed, growing more eager for release. She felt him get on the bed, opening her eyes to see him on his knees in front of her stroking him self as he kept his eyes on her quim, licking the corner of his lips. Sjöfn stopped, expecting him to plunge his hard cock in to her tight wet pussy that was burning for him.

“Keep going.” He panted, picking up the pace of his stroke. Sjöfn whined, wanting him to fill her. “Keep going.” He ordered, so she did. Rubbing her clit vigorously.

“Is this how you touched your self when you thought about me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Sjöfn moaned, her legs tensing up as she arched her back.

“Come, like you’ve done all thought nights alone in your bed…. come for me.” He whispered, drawing close to his own release.

“Loki..” She uttered, her finger moving franticly now, she was so close. “Loki….ahhh!” Sjöfn cried, her orgasm rattled though her. Her legs shook and twitched, uttering his name the whole time as if were a prayer. Loki gritted his teeth and came as well, shooting his seed on to her stomach, the white liquid painting her dark skin, the contrast was something delicious.

“Well that was interesting.” He smiled. Sjöfn looked up at him an pouted. “What?”

“Why didn’t you want me?” She asked looking sad. Loki chuckled and shook his head.

“Because my darling, I don’t want to wear that pretty pussy out now do I?”


	2. Little Liar

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Spanking.

* * *

 

Sjöfn found her self splayed across Loki’s lap, her legs resting over the arm rest of his plush chair in his chambers. He adored the view, her hair hung down covering her face in a blanket of lush brown curls as she lay on the stomach. He took a sip of his wine and with his free hand he stroked her smooth leg.

“Loki, what are you doing?” She asked her voice low as she hung over the chair, looking at the ground.

“Admiring this ass.” He cooed, slipping his hand up higher, pushing up her long gown. She let out a sigh at his cool touch on her thigh, finally pulling the fabric up and exposing her round pulp bottom. She almost never wore undergarments, he found that extremely alluring. Sjöfn let out a breathy giggle at the feeling of him rubbing her cheeks. Sjöfn wiggled slightly at his touch; suddenly she felt a whack on her ass, causing her to jump.

“Ow! Loki.” Sjöfn whined, and Loki let out an aroused hissed. He finished his glass of wine and squeezed her ass tightly.

“Do you like that?” He asked with a chuckle.

“N…no.” Sjöfn uttered shuddering over her words but her hips still moved. Loki cocked his hand back and slapped her bottom again.

“You lie to me?” He laughed at her yelp; Sjöfn bit her lip hard and tried to stop enjoying the sting that his palm caused. “Look at how you quiver, you love it.” He said, Sjöfn shook her head and tried to stop wiggling her hips. Loki smiled; she was trying very hard to ignore her lust for him in that moment. “How about we play a game?” Loki asked her. Sjöfn was a little nervous at what he had in store for her. “I’m going to give you ten hits, you count them out and then at the end of that I’m going to see if you’re wet.” Loki said with a smile. Sjöfn was excited but she wouldn’t voice it. Loki cocked his hand back and smacked her cheek. Sjöfn winched at the sting.

“One…” She uttered. Loki smiled that she remembered to count. He slapped her ass again. “Ah! Two.” She choked clinching her legs together, by the time she got to six Sjöfn was almost in tears but she couldn’t fight the burning in-between her legs, she felt Loki’s erection under her. He was enjoying the cries that she let out. She almost forgot to count by eight, her lip quivering her ass burned but it was a delicious feeling but she didn’t want to let him know that. “Ah, Gods…Nine.” She uttered feeling her clit tremble. Sjöfn grabbed on to the armrest when his last hit came down on her bottom. “Fuck! Ten!” She screamed trembling. Loki smirked, seeing  a slight red hue under her dark skin. Sjöfn was sure she would have his hand print on her ass for the next few days, even if she couldn’t see it she knew she would feel it.

“Moment of truth.” Loki said pulling her leg open. He only had to glance down seeing her slick wetness all over her lips. Loki ran his thumb over her slit; Sjöfn let out a broken moan and arched her back. “I guess you are a liar.” Loki said with a smile. “Stand.” He ordered. Sjöfn did as she was told keeping her back to him. Loki quickly freed his hard cock and then suddenly yanked her by her gown and plopped her down on his lap. Sjöfn gasped loudly as his cock slid right in to her. Loki grabbed her by her hips and forced her up and down on him.

“Fuck…” Loki hissed, as Sjöfn put her hands on Loki’s knees and bounced up and down on him. Her sensitive ass rubbing against the leather of this clothing, causing it to rub raw but she ignored it. He was making her feel so good that she didn’t care. Loki made sure he held the bottom of her gown up wanting to see her ass rebound each time she landed on him.

“Loki! Ah! Yes….!” She screamed. Loki gritted his teeth at Sjöfn clinching around him. She shook, her legs twitching as she came uttering nonsense. Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she dropped lip. Loki grabbed her, holding her up as he continued to thrust in to her; his cock was desperate for release. He cursed in her ear behind gritted teeth. Before throwing his head back and shooting himself in to her.

“Goddamn it.” He panted. Sjöfn staggered to her feet, and Loki couldn’t help but lick his lips as she watched his seed drip put of her and down her thigh. “Ah, wait come here.” He said grabbing her by her wrist and making her face him. He ran his hand over her lower abdomen as he did every time they were finished, uttering his contraception hex. He turned her around Sjöfn smiled as he rubbed her ass.

“I think I left marks, do you want a balm?” He asked kissing her cheek.

“No, I’m fine.” She smiled.

“See what happens when you lie to me?” He chucked.

“Well, then I’ll have to lie to you more often.” 


	3. This Might Be An Abuse of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the 30 Smut Challenge but I wrote this for fun. Sjöfn always thought of her self as straight Loki plans on using his shape shifting abilities to prove her wrong.

He had summoned her to his chambers, sometimes she just wished he would come get her him self. It had to have been embarrassing for the guards to retrieve her for the pleasure of the prince, thy had to have known.  She paused at the door fixing her dress and smoothing her curls before entering his chambers, the doors swinging open for her on their own and then locking once closed as they already did.  

“Loki?” She called; his chambers were dark, not even the fireplace roaring. She let out a small sigh as she turned the corner expecting to see him lying on his bed, possibly already in the nude, but when she looked and saw his large bed it wasn’t him that sat on it. Sjöfn stopped dead when she saw her, long dark hair, beautifully pale skin and light eyes. Her figure was undoubtedly perfect, high breasts and a narrow waist. Sjöfn stood there for a second, wrinkling her brow before putting on a fake smile and looking over to the woman who was dressed in suspiciously the same shade of green that decorated Loki’s own clothing.

“Who are you?” Sjöfn asked glancing around for Loki, how dare he summon her when there was another woman in his chambers?  Jealousy ran through her like fire, she tried her best to fight it but she couldn’t help it. The woman only put a smirk on her pale pink lips and raised her ached eyebrow. Her silence and smug expression only causing Sjöfn to grow more upset. “I asked you a question.” She cut taking a step closer to the bed. “Where is Loki?” She hissed stepping closer, this time the dim light in the caught on the woman’s eyes and Sjöfn realized it was the same shade of green as Loki’s. She tightened her lip and took a step back, quickly examining the woman’s features. Sjöfn felt her face grow warm with a flush when she realized what should have been obvious. “Loki…?” She asked, causing the woman to laugh, the laugh was the same as his only a higher pitch.

“Took you long enough.” She said, it was odd hearing his voice sound so feminine. Sjöfn never thought that she would ever be jealous of him until she saw his female form, she was tall, lean and exuding all of the same devilish intent that he normally was but this was laced with a vampish sexuality. His female form stood and walked over to her. “You were getting quite upset.” She purred. “I never knew you’d be so jealous.” Sjöfn pouted and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Loki you had your fun.” Sjöfn said growing uncomfortable as the raven-haired beauty circled her like a crow. Loki stopped in front of her and ran her pale cold thumb down Sjöfn’s cheek; Sjöfn shook her head and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked smirking at the hint of embarrassment on Sjöfn’s face.

“This is strange…I don’t like it.” She uttered looking away. “Can you please just turn back in to your normal self?” Sjöfn asked.

“Oh, what? You’ve never been curious?” Loki asked with a chuckle.

“No.” Sjöfn’s answer was quick, all most too quick.

“Fine.” Loki said with a sigh, before turning back in to his normal form with a whisp of airy gold and blue magic. Sjöfn looked back at him with a smile. “Better?” He asked and she nodded and ran her hands down his armored chest.

“Now, you summoned me here for a reason…”She cooed slightly wiggling her hips.

“I did.” He said, grabbing her up and plopped her on the bed, she let out a tiny shocked giggle before he was on her.  Kissing her hard, letting his teeth rake across her full lips. He knew how much she loved that, moaning in to his mouth. Rocking her hips against his, when her eyes were closed enjoying his lips on hers Loki chuckled to him self. Sjöfn suddenly noticed that the weight on top of her was significantly lighter and the lips on her’s were softer. She blinked her eyes open to see his female form.

“Loki!” Sjöfn yelled yanking away from her lips. Loki chuckled and licked her lips, and slipping her hand up Sjöfn’s skirt. “Stop…” She whined, whacking her hand away.

“Come on, don’t you want to try?” Loki asked with the same charm his usual form had. Leaning down and sucking on Sjöfn’s neck, Loki took note at how her breath hitched at the feeling. “I’ve never fucked in this form before…don’t you want to be my first?” She asked, her words were given only in an unsure moan. Loki ran her nimble hand farther up Sjöfn’s dress. Watching her reactions, she tried not to moan at the feeling. Loki kissed Sjöfn slowly reaching her hand in-between her legs and touching her pussy. Sjöfn moaned although she tried hard not to.

“Mmm, your kind of wet. I think you like this.” Loki said before sucking on Sjöfn’s neck.

“No… I’m not.” Sjöfn panted.

“Oh really?” Loki purred pushing two of her fingers in side of Sjöfn’s pussy. Enjoying the little squeak that poured from her lips. Loki pulled down the top of her gown with her free hand exposing her breasts. Pitching one of her nipples in-between her long nailed fingers. She giggled feeling Sjöfn’s hips rock the way that they did when she wanted him.  “How about you touch me how you like being touched.” Loki suggested, the blush under Sjöfn’s dark skin was noticeable as she looked up at the female form or her male lover. Sjöfn nervously lifted her hands to touch her, running her hands up along her tiny waist. Loki took her hands and put them on her breast. Sjöfn reluctantly before pulling the straps of Loki’s green gown down, exposing a pair of perfectly shaped pale breasts. Her pink nipples stood erect as she looked down at Sjöfn.

“You like?” Loki asked with a smile.

“You’re shaped nicely.” Sjöfn’ said still sounding uncomfortable. Loki smiled and leaned back down and kissed Sjöfn again. Both of their bare chests rubbing against each other, Sjöfn let out a small moan feeling Loki’s cool hands work on removing the rest of her clothing. Loki pulled away from her lover’s full lips, and leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Her black hair tickling Sjöfn’s gossebumped skin, twisting her tongue along the contours of her navel. Sjöfn giggled at the feeling, and bit her lip, becoming more comfortable with Loki’s female form.  Loki ventured lower coming to the tuft of curly hair between her legs, parting her lips and smirking.

“I though you said you didn’t like this.” She chuckled taking a quick lick.

“Oh, shut up.” Sjöfn panted as Loki’s tongue and lips stated to work on her, it felt different.  Not just the physical difference of a female mouth, but the motions as well. Loki sucked on her clit and Sjöfn’ couldn’t fight the urge to run her fingers though her straight black hair and pull her closer, gridding her hips on Loki’s tongue.  Loki chuckled at her actions, it wasn’t like her to act so dominate.  Loki slipped her fingers in side of her pussy, causing Sjöfn to cry out.

“Yes, yes, yes….” She called gripping Loki’s hair tighter as she shuttered and came. She let Loki’s hair go as her arms dropped to the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

“You seemed to enjoy that.” Loki purred licking Sjöfn’s wetness off of her lips. Sjöfn sat up on her knees and faced her, Loki was surprised when she grabbed her and playfully pushed her back on the bed leaning over top of her and kissing her. Sjöfn secretly enjoyed the taste of her self in Loki’s mouth, and wondered if she would taste the same. Sjöfn licked Loki’s neck before making her way down to her breasts, sucking on one of the pebbled nipples and playing with the other between her fingers.

“Mmmmm.” Loki moaned and bit her lip, Sjöfn allowed her teeth to graze along Loki’s pale skin watching slight red marks appear in her wake. Sjöfn didn’t bother pulling Loki’s gown all the way off only lifting it up. And pulling her undergarments off, Loki looked down her face a flush watching Sjöfn’s reaction.

“Hum…” Sjöfn hummed.

“What?” Loki asked.

“Nothing…it’s just you don’t have any hair.” She said. Loki huffed and raised her eyebrow.

“I don’t when I’m in my normal form either.” She noted. Loki did have a surprising lack of body hair, not that Sjöfn ever cared.

“I know.” Sjöfn’ breathed, as she looked down at Loki’s pussy. White flesh and pale pink lips, Sjöfn’ could tell she was wet just by looking. Sjöfn swallowed hard as she lowered her self in between her legs and licking her clit.

“Oooo.” Loki breathed at the feeling, Sjöfn’s mouth movement were just a vigorous as they were when it came to sucking cock. She socked and swirled her tongue on the bundle of nerves, doing what she liked being done to her. She wasn’t surprised that she liked the taste, after all she did love how Loki’s seed tasted after all. “Fuck……ah….” Loki let out a broken moan, sound desperate for release. “Don’t stop…” She breathed. Sjöfn had never heard Loki beg for her before; she smiled enjoying the breathy sighs that his female forms lips. Sjöfn could tell she growing close, by the way she wined and bucked her hips. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Loki cried out feeling an orgasm that felt like nothing else, Sjöfn’ didn’t stop licking until she was sure Loki was finished. She looked up at her, smiling at how she looked her back hair a mess and her face red.

“Oh…wow…” Loki said catching her breath before changing back to his normal form with waft of magic. “Be honest did you enjoy that?” He asked, Sjöfn’ shrugged her shoulders and laid next to him.

“It was interesting….but….” Sjöfn reached down to his cock and touched it gently. “I like this a lot more.” She purred.

“Ah…I see. Well how about I give you what you want?”

 


	4. Delayed Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from an innocent Tom and The Cookie Monster skit. lol.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge: Edging**

* * *

“Loki…please.” Sjöfn begged biting her lip, why was he torturing her? It had started out normal enough just them enjoying each other’s flesh in his bed as they did all the time, but she knew he was playing so sadistic game with her. Touching her with his long cool fingers, stoking her burning clit relentless but when she would clinch up he would stop. “Loki, please…” She uttered trying to reach between her legs in an attempt to relieve her self. Loki swatted her hand away.

“Tisk Tisk Tisk, oh no my sweet.” He purred in her ear slapping her swollen, wet quim. “You try that again and I’ll tie your hands behind your back.”  Sjöfn whimpered as he sucked on her neck and rubbed her slowly. “My, my you are dripping wet.” He said slipping two of his fingers inside of her and pumping quickly. Sjöfn gripped the sheets, he kept going, each time bringing her close to orgasm and then yanking her back by stopping. She wasn’t sure how many times he had done it, she had lost count. Loki smirked as he saw her expression, her mouth hanging half open, her body damp with sweat, and a thin trail of saliva dripping from her lips.  She looked beautiful and desperate, panting and gasping for air. He knew she could take more, but he also knew she was greedy, wanting her climax and multiple more after. Loki was also torturing him self, his cock was hard and uncomfortable in his trousers, pushing against the leather fabric urging to be free and find its place in her slick cunt. But he found it horribly erotic to deny him self, even as she begged him. Sjöfn tried to form words, but she couldn’t her plush mouth grasping at syllables, as his quick fingers rubbed her clit in circles. She tried her best not to give her coming orgasm away, hoping that he wouldn’t notice but she completely lost that hope when he leaned over and sucked on her nipple.

“Oh!” She gasped, the feeling making this time twice as pleasurable. She prayed he wouldn’t stop. She felt as if she would die, if he did. It was too much she needed to realize, she was going crazy desperately rubbing her pussy against his hand. Loki let out a dark chuckle before he stopped. “No!” Sjöfn protested. “Please! Please! Loki! Let me come! I’ll die if I don’t!” She yelled pathetically throwing a tantrum of sorts, gripping the sheets and kicking her legs. 

“Not so poised are you?” he laughed, his voice low and also with burning need. She was too the point of tears, it was too much, she would give anything to feel that release. “We’ve been at this for two hours you know, and you’ve made a mess of my sheets.” He purred looking down at the puddle of wetness that that had gathered under her ample ass. “I guess that maybe…” Sjöfn whined and bucked her hips. “…it’s time to put you out of your misery…” Loki rubbed her clit slowly at first, watching her bite her lip and moan. “…You do realize that if you kept going it would make it…” He stopped drawing a desperate cry from her. “All the more...pleasurable.” He whispered. Sjöfn shock her head from side to side.

“I can’t! Let me come!” she pleaded. Loki smirked and rubbed her swollen clit, harder and faster this time. Watching as she arched her back and curled her toes in to the silk sheets. Sweat glistening on her dark skin, her muscles tightening, as she panted frantic for air. He loved watching her come, she became undone, her poised demeanor melting away reveling something more primal.

“Ye…ye….” She say ‘yes’ but she couldn’t finish, arching her back as far as she could as tore through her body. Loki loved every moment of watching her in her beautiful agony. Sjöfn went limp and tried to catch her breath. Loki pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean.

“Mmm. It would be a crime if I wasted all of that beautiful nectar.” Loki said.

“No…” Sjöfn said her voice still panting.

“What?” He asked looking perplexed. Sjöfn sat up on her knees and looked at him.

“I want to do you.” She said biting her lips and noticing the lump in his pants. “That looks rather uncomfortable.” She purred sweetly, crawling in between his legs and slowly unlacing his trousers and smiling when his erection sprung free. Loki chuckled at her.

“You wish to deny me bliss?” He asked was Sjöfn pulled his pants by the waist and helped him out of them.

“It’s only fair.” She said grabbing a hold of his cock in her small delicate hand and licking it from base to tip. Loki hissed at the feeling and threw his head back.  “Or maybe…you can’t take it.” She purred playfully.

“You’ll be at it all day, I won’t beg.” He said sounding defiant, but he knew he was bluffing; he was already hurting for his own release. Sjöfn only acknowledged his words with a hum and wrapped her lips around his cock. Doing that swirly _thing_  with her tongue that he loved so much. Loki panted and looked down at her, she was keeping eye contact on him. She could always tell when he was trying not to moan, clinching his teeth. His face growing red as he clinch the sheets. He was tying not to grab her by her hair and force her to take the whole thing. Sjöfn pulled her lips off, and Loki let out a groan. Sjöfn saw preeseed drip from the slit of his cock; she licked it off slowly, her eyes still on Loki who only clinched his jaw at the site.

He didn’t want to relent but as she kept sucking him and then stopping right before he started to feel desperate. Sjöfn looked up at him and she could tell he was struggling. She had done it to him six times, each time more agonizing then the last.

“Please.” He said after an hour, Sjöfn smiled at his simple request.

“Please let me come.” He uttered looking down at her no longer attempting to hold in his moans now biting is lip. She didn’t say anything, only going all the way down on him.

“Ah fuck…” Loki moaned, it didn’t take him long releasing his seed to the back of her throat. Loki let out an exhausted sigh when his cock was done twitching in her mouth. Sjöfn pulled her mouth away and looked up at him.

“I win.” She said with a smile. 

 


	5. Before The Coronation

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Quickie 

* * *

Sjöfn giggled as Loki yanked her by her arm in to the dark corridor and crushing his lips on her’s and running his hand up her thigh as he pushed her up against the wall.

“Loki…we can’t.” She whispered as she glanced over his shoulder.

“Shhh.” He hushed her, lifting the bottom of her dress up and running his fingers along her slit. Sjöfn gasped and felt her face grow red, both of them in their best clothing for Thor’s coronation that was supposed to start in less then twenty minutes.  Loki chuckled as she panted and tried to pull his hand away from her quim.

“Loki, someone could see us…” She panted.

“Come on be a little mischievous for once.” He smiled before licking the crook of her neck. “You’re getting wet, you want me don’t you?” He purred, Sjöfn bit her lip and let out a whine and wiggled her hips. Loki turned her around her stomach now against the wall. She scooted down and arched her back, as Loki rushed to free his penis from his trousers. He admired the view, her bent over in the corridor. The idea of being caught by someone made it all the more erotic for him. Loki spat in his palm and stroked his cock, knowing that she was more then likely not wet enough for him. He pushed him self in to her and let out a growl at the feeling of her tight pussy.

“Ahh..” Sjöfn moaned at the sensation of him filling her.  He trusted his hips driving him self in and out of her quickly. She clinched her jaw and tried really hard not to make any noise fearing someone would hear them fucking in the corridor. Loki gripped her ass tightly, his stroke growing faster and faster.

“I’m going to come...” She panted. Loki reached up and covered her mouth knowing that she tended to be a screamer when she climaxed.

“Come.” He whispered in her ear feeling the clinching feeling in the bottom of his lower stomach, as he grew close as well. Sjöfn panted and moaned under Loki palm as she came, glad that he was muffling her noise because she knew she would have been loud.

“Fuck…” he breathed as he tensed up and came inside of her; he slowed down and pulled out, removing his hand from her mouth. Sjöfn stood up and straightened her self up. Fixing her gown and fluffing her curls as Loki readjusted his formal armor.

“You’re going to be late.” Sjöfn said still sounding winded, reaching up to fix his slightly lopsided helmet.

“No I’m not.” He smiled leaning down and giving her a kiss.

“I’m going to go, okay? I’ll see you after.” She said going to turn away but she stopped and looked back at him. “For what ever it’s worth, I always wanted you to be king.” She said before heading off for the designated spot for the court members during the event.

* * *

“Where have you been?”  Her mother spat as her daughter as Sjöfn stepped besides her in the throne room.

“I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to wear.” Sjöfn lied with a tiny smile on her full lips.

“Well, you were almost late.”  Snotra uttered. “You know if you had fallen for Thor you would be Queen.” Her mother whispered, Sjöfn was just about to open her mouth but then she heard the music start and Loki and Queen Frigga emerge walking down the look isle way towards Odin’s throne. Sjöfn smiled wide as she watched him walk arm and arm with his mother, both of them bowing to Odin and taking their places on the steps besides the throne.  Loki glanced over with a devious smirk meant only for her. 

 


	6. You should not have been snooping, dear brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for this. lol.

****30 Days of Smut Challenge:**  **Voyeurism

* * *

He heard someone laugh from down the desolate hallway, they had all been drinking that night and it was pretty late. Thor thought that everyone else had turned in for the night. He heard the laugh again followed by a few whispers. Thor chuckled and shook his head. It was probably some young warrior sweet-talking a pretty maiden into coming back to his chambers for the night. Loki did have a name with the ladies, but not more outstanding than Thor’s own sexual reputation. Thor stepped around the corner to see the large doors to the palace library slowly shutting.  He couldn’t help his curiosity; he wanted whom it was that he kept hearing. Thor snuck his way into the empty liberty before the door closed behind him. He bent down and hid behind one of the bookcases, he could hear the voice uttering things to a woman who giggled slightly in return.

_“Just a peek.”_

Thor moved down the rows of bookcases closer to the sound. He peeked from behind one and saw them. His eyes widened when he saw who it was, right there was his own brother Loki vigorously kissing Sjöfn their childhood friend, she was sitting on one of the metal tables and Loki stood in front of her with his back to Thor. He knew the two had wanted each other for a very, very long time. They had flirted relentlessly with each other for centuries but it didn’t make it any less surprising to see them there in the library at night.

_“I can’t watch this!”_

It all made sense, he had noticed that they both had been acting different for a while, the looks that they gave each other were no longer ones of a slow burn but rather a roaring flame. Loki held on to Sjöfn by the back of her neck as he bit her lip. She let out an audible moan. Thor looked back over to the door ready to make a run for it. “How bad do you want it?” He heard Loki ask, Thor stopped dead and glanced back over. Seeing Loki’s hand up Sjöfn’s light blue silken dress. He could hear it...as Loki fingered her, by the sound of it she was extremely wet. Thor felt his face grow hot 

_“No! This is so wrong!”_

But he couldn’t look away, his eyes locked on the two. Loki’s fingers pumped in and out of her quickly causing her to moan loudly.

“Shhh.” Loki hussed clasping his hand over her mouth, Thor saw her legs shutter on either side of Loki before he suddenly stopped. “Oh no..I’m not going to let you come so easily.” Loki chuckled.

_“Why am I watching this!? I have to get out of here!”_

Thor thought that maybe if he could get to the other side he could exit out of the other door on the far other side of the library, but there was an opening and they might see him. He quickly ran to the next set of book cases.

“Did you hear something?” he heard Sjöfn ask.

 

_“Oh no!”_

 

“No, now get on your fucking knees.” He heard Loki order. He was shocked by his brother’s tone; he was even more shocked that Sjöfn obeyed. Thor looked the corner and damned himself for having a ‘better’ view of the two. Sjöfn was on her knees and Loki held his cock in his hand, he grabbed her by her hair and forced it into her mouth. Sjöfn let out a slight choke but she quickly accommodated as she took it all. Thor simply could not believe what he was seeing. This was horrible, mortifying even but he couldn’t help his own body’s response to the sight.

 

_“WHAT!? No, no! I’m not getting hard from this!”_

 

 He felt his erection long and thick in his pants. Why did it have to be them? Out of all the people in the palace it had to be the maiden he thought of as a sister and his own brother, but he couldn’t look away. Loki trusted in o Sjöfn’s mouth, steadying himself on the desk in front of him as he fucked her face. He was so brutal. He didn’t think he would have been like that, he was so dominate he would have thought him as cruel if it wasn’t for the fact that Sjöfn was touching herself while he slipped into her mouth. Thor winced at the throbbing in his crotch.

 

_“No…”_

Suddenly Loki yanked Sjöfn up by her arm, turned her around and bent her over the table and yanking up her dress to expose her. Loki cocked his hand back and slapped her on the ass. The sound resonated through the library and Sjöfn let out a cry, arching her back and wiggling her hips.

“Please fuck me Loki.” She said looking over her shoulder at him. Loki smirked and slipped his cock inside of her.  Sjöfn let out a moan and threw her head back. Thor couldn’t take it; he was in agony he had to at least make room for his thick length. He undid his pants, watching, as Loki trusted in and out of Sjöfn, hard. He freed himself and gritted his teeth.

 

_“No I’m not going to do it.”_

Loki grabbed Sjöfn by her curly brown hair and yanked her head back. Thor saw her face, her expression was one of complete bliss, her mouth handing open, her wrinkled brow a line of saliva hanging from her full lips. It was an expression he had never seen on a woman’s face not even from the ones he frequently bedded. Her moans and the sounds of their bodies coming together were too much. Thor grabbed his cock and started stroking, not watching them anymore but listening to the sounds that could have been coming from anyone he tried to forget who owned the voices as he stroked faster and faster. Loki let out a grunt and gritted his teeth and Sjöfn let out a frantic moan.

“Don’t stop…please don’t stop.” She begged. Thor bit his lip as he tried not to make a sound.

“You like that?” Loki asked slapping her ass again.

“Yes!”

“Fuck…” Loki hissed feeling himself grow close.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Sjöfn sputtered and Loki let out a string of obscenities. Thor held his breath spilling his seed in his hand right after they both had finished. A wave of utter disgust washed over him as he caught his breath.

“I could go for another round.” Loki said kissing the back of Sjöfn’s neck. She chuckled and shook her head.

 

_“Oh, please no.”_

 

“Lets do it somewhere a little more private.” She said fixing herself up.

“Right, we don’t want anyone walking in on us now do we?” Loki smiled as they both went to leave but before they did Loki looked over at the bookcase were Thor was hiding behind and chuckled to himself before leaving. Thor let out a sigh as he heard the door shut. He wait a few moments before leaving never telling anyone what he saw and done. Eventually he repressed that scaring memory, but Loki had known he was there the whole time and reveled in the fact that he knew that without a doubt that Thor could never reduce a lover to a quivering mess the way he could. 


	7. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious triggers in this one, it might not be for everyone. I didn't edit this, so sorry if there are typos.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Pain

* * *

Loki I don’t like this.” Sjöfn uttered looking down at him as she straddled his hips, looking down at his bare chest. He had proposed they switch roles so to speak; she was always the submissive when it came to sex and Loki always dominated her. She liked it that way, loving it when he spanked her and yanked her by her hair, but he wanted her to be dominating and it made her a little uncomfortable.

“Come on, darling don't you want to try something new?” He purred. Sjöfn felt her face grow hot and she chewed her lip. He looked up at her with a mischievous smirk.

“What do I do?” She asked with a pouty expression.

“What ever you want.” He answered, Sjöfn let out a sigh and tried to appease him. She shifted and started grinding her self on his hips, liking the way the leather of his pants felt on her pussy. “What do I do to you? What do you want to do to me?” He asked, Sjöfn thought for a second before slipping her fingers in his mouth. Loki let out a small moan at her actions as she continued to grid on him. Loki yanked his head away from her fingers.

“Is that all you got?” he mocked, trying to get her upset. “No, I’m sure it is. You’ve never been very threating.” He saw her expression, it was working. “Well, I guess you are only good for being my whore.” His words causing a rage in her, she slapped him, clear across the cheek watching his pale skin grow red from the hit. He moaned and clinched his saw. “Still a whore.” He taunted, she hit him again harder this time.

“Fuck you.” She said, he knew she thought he was being serious; she was really horrible at telling when people were toying with her.

“Mistress, may I have another.” He smirked, before she wacked him again. His face stung bad from the last one and he let out hiss.

“You think I’m a whore?” She asked with anger in her voice.

“Yes, a filthy fucking cu-“ he went to insult her only to have her reach behind him and yank his hair pulling his head back. He moaned, letting out a dark chuckle. Sjöfn leaned down closer to him. “You do realize that I don’t mean it.” He whispered, as she pulled harder surprisingly causing some pain in his neck. “Ow..” He uttered. Sjöfn didn’t say anything her eyes fixated on his exposed throat. She licked along protruding tendons, drawing a moan from him. She bared her teeth and raked them along his skin, loving his moans. “You like this don’t you?” He whispered. “I knew there was something else lurking in side of you.” He felt Sjöfn smile against his neck. “Bite me..” He uttered his words causing her to pause her movement on his hips.

“What?” Sjöfn whispers at his very odd request.

“I said bite me.” He said. Sjöfn did as he asked, and bit him her teeth on his skin causing him to chuckle. “What are you doing? Trying to tickle me? Harder.” So she did, she didn’t want to hurt him. “Harder. Harder.” He panted gaining a new type of pleasure from the pain. “Harder! Yes!” He moaned. Sjöfn pulled away when she tasted the metallicness of his blood. She looked horrified at what she had done, the red liquid painting her lips. Loki panted and tried to catch his breath.

“Oh! Loki! I’m sorry I-!” She sputtered licking her lips clean with out a second thought. Loki couldn’t contain the burning he had any longer, his rock hard erection nesting between her thighs. Before she knew it he grabbed her up and flipped her over on her back. Her eyes widened as she looked at him looming above her, the blood seeping from the bite wound. “Loki! I’m sorry.” She squeaked.

“We’re even.” He said darkly reaching for the front of her dress and yanking it roughly causing it to rip.

“What?” She panted as he tore the rest of her gown away, leaving the tatters of it under her. Loki ran his hand along the bite, putting his bloodied fingers to his mouth and sucking them.

“When I took your virginity. I tasted you. I tasted the blood when you weren’t looking.” He confessed to her an act that he had hid from her knowing the taboo nature of it. Sjöfn just looked at him for a moment, he thought she would be upset that he would do something so unheard of.

“What did I taste like?” She asked surprising him feeling oddly flattered. Loki leaned in closer to her running his bloody finger down her chest leaving a trail of red on her dark skin.

“Like fucking Valhalla.” He uttered before crushing his lips against her’s and undoing his trousers. He yanked her legs open and plunged in to her. Sjöfn screamed and arched her back as far as it would go. Loki chuckled at the fact that she was wet for him, getting aroused by her attempts at ‘dominance’. Loki held her hands above her head and slammed in to her as hard as he could. The mix of pleasure and pain was perfect, she screamed his name over and over again as if it was a chant. Loki let her hands go and grabbed her hips tightly his nails breaking the skin, causing her to cry out. Tears welding in her eyes from the sensation, but she didn’t stop yelping out his name. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, this time taste her blood that was under his nails. The room felt electric, Sjöfn felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as she got a flash of chill and heat at the same time as Loki pounded in to her viciously. Loki gritted his teeth and threw his head back.

“Loki! Yes! YES!” She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she came in a violent shutter reaching up and clawing at Loki’s back. He hissed as her nails dug at his flesh. He pumped in to her a few more times before spilling him self-deep inside of her. Loki stroked a few more times before pulling out watching the thick liquid seep from her quim.

“Well, that was…different.” She panted trying to catch her breath. Watching Loki run his hand along her lower abdomen.

“Yes, it was very devious.” He smiled taking her by her hand and pulling her off of the bed. “ Come bathe with me" He said both of them leaving the bed and the blood stains left behind.

 


	8. Three Too Many

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Threesome or Moresome/ Double penetration 

* * *

“Loki I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sjöfn breathed standing in his chamber completely in the nude minus her ornate jewelry that decorated her, while he circled her like a hawk. 

“Why is that?” He asked leaning in to smell the blossom scent of her brown curls.

“Because I can barely handle one of you, let alone two.” She said jumping when she felt the cold metal of his vambrace on her back.

“Aren’t you just a tiny bit curious of what it would be like?” He purred in her ear.

“No…”

“I think…” Loki suddenly wacked her on the ass. “You are a little liar.”  He hissed, running his nails lightly down her back and watched as she bit her lip. “Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say you can open them.” He spoke.

“O..okay.” He could hear the apprehension in her voice. She knew that he had used his magic feeling the static that it caused, raising the hairs on her arm. She felt a mouth on her abdomen, making its way down with a trail of kisses. She felt a tongue circle her navel, she giggled, the feeling tickling her. Hand ran up the front of her thighs and then she felt another mouth, this time on the back of her neck.

“Ohhh…” She moaned, feeling her ass grabbed from behind. She really wanted to look, suddenly losing count of all of the points that she was being touched. A mouth on hers, parting her lips with his tongue.  Nimble fingers pinching at her nipple, causing a slight sudden jolt of pain. “Ah!” She squeaked. Sjöfn moaned and somewhat staggered, feeling engulfed by his copies. She tried to count how many pairs of greedy hands were touching her but she couldn’t focus.

“You can open your eyes now.” She heard him say but he didn’t sound as if he was one of the ones that were touching her, his voice wasn’t that close. Sjöfn opened her eyes to see the real Loki down on the lounger, his eyes locked on her. She looked around to see three exact copies of him.

“Loki…what are you?” She started to ask but her words were cut short by the clone behind her plunging his fingers inside of her pussy. Sjöfn quivered and her legs felt weak. All four of them chuckled at her moans as the clone quickly fingered her.

“More.” Loki ordered with a smirk, suddenly she felt one of them pick her up and throw her over his shoulder walking a few paces and plopping her on the bed. Loki shifted in his seat licking his lips, hearing Sjöfn let out nervous moan.  She sat up and looked at the three clones biting her bottom lip.

 “Wait…I uh-“ Sjöfn panted but before she could get a word out there was a glimmer of golden magic and the three of them now stood there in the nude in front of her. Their hands on her again wrenching moans from her mouth.  One of them got on top of her, invading her mouth with his tongue, biting her lip before where she was on top of him now.  The other two were focusing on her as well, one to her right played with her pussy from behind. While the other was on his knees on the bed to her of her was stocking his cock with his eyes on her lips.

“Fuck her.” The real Loki ordered. Sjöfn went to speak but she was instantly silenced by the one clone that was on his knees suddenly grabbing her by her face and shoving his cock in her mouth, while the other behind her moved his wet fingers to her ass and inserting it gently.  Sjöfn let out a shocked garbled gasp from the uncomfortable feeling.  Sjöfn almost lost her mind when she the one under her slicked his cock in to her pussy. The finger that was in her ass quickly became two and then three each time causing Sjöfn to jump slightly at the invading sensation. She couldn’t think it was all too much and just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore the fingers were replaced with his cock slipping in to her.

“Yes,… ravage her.” She heard the real Loki say from behind them. His voice laced with lust. He was growing hard, from watching his clones fill her to the brim.  He undid his trousers to allow his hard erection some room. Sjöfn chocked slightly from the cock that was in her mouth, it repeatedly hitting the back of her throat with each thrust.  Loki let out a low groan as he watched his copy remove his fingers from her and slip his cock in her ass. Sjöfn let out a garbled yelp and instinctively went to pull away, feeling filling too full but three pairs of hands held her in place. She whined in desperation, the clone that was invading her mouth with his cock removed it for a moment allowing her to pant, a line of saliva hung from her lips as she let out a broken cry.

“No, it’s too much…I can’t…” She whined looking over her shoulder at the copy that gripped her hips from behind, slipping in to her with the opposite rhythm as the clone under her. Loki sat there stroking him self as she watched her be filled. He snickered as his copy shoved his cock back in her mouth.

“You love this don’t you?” Loki asked and of course she couldn’t answer, letting out incoherent groans and chokes.

“So tight…” One of the copies moaned. Sjöfn quivered, she couldn’t think. It felt too good, she felt like she was going to die. Feeling their pace quicken together, driving her to the brink of insanity. The moans around her became more frantic and desperate but she knew she would come first. Feeling it shatter through her, and as if by command her mouth was freed. Loki wanted to hear her scream and she did.  Her whole body trembled and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

“Ah!- Ah!! Fuck!!” She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Fucking…ah! Loki! LOKI!” She sputtered. Suddenly the hands were gone from her and she was empty, Sjöfn collapsed on to the bed still a quivering mess. Before she had the chance to collect her thoughts and remember her own name the real Loki was on her. Flipping her over on her back, she looked at him, her body covered with a sheen of sweat and her skin flushed being noticeably redder. He looked at her his eyes hungry almost dangerously so.

“You didn’t think I was going to let them have all of the fun now did you?” He said licking his lips still stoking his cock. ‘Oh no… they were just warming you up.”

 

 


	9. Wake Up, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this doesn't fit in the Smut Challenge list this was just something that I wrote for my own smutty fun

Loki looked over at Sjöfn who was lying on her stomach, her head turned and facing away from him. Her long curls like cashmere strewn across the pillow. He studied her body, eyeing her bare back that was covered in her russet smooth skin. Just as he wondered if she was awake or not she shifted and flipped over on her back. Her eyes closed her mouth hanging halfway open as she let a grumble in her sleep. Loki’s eyes now landed on her innocent expression, as she was far away and dreaming. Her full lips twitching slightly as if she was attempting so speak a secret. His eyes raked over her landing on her breasts that sat perfectly. The site of her dark nipples causing him to lick his lips. He felt bad for a split second; there his sawn lay beside him not aware that he was watching her in perversion. He reached over and stroked her cheek allowing his thumb to run across her bottom lip lightly. Sjöfn didn’t react from the touch; he knew she was a deep sleeper from all of the times where he had to repeatedly call her name to pry her from slumber. Loki hummed with a realization as he still looked down at his lover, a smirk curling in to the corners of his pink lips. He leaned over slowly, letting his lips run down the crook of her neck, breathing to take in her scent of blossoms. Sjöfn let out a small grunt but didn’t wake up. Loki slowly and carefully licked her nipple. Letting his hand please her other breast.

“Hmm.” Sjöfn moaned slightly when he started to suck, Loki glanced up to find her still asleep. He was being daring, wanting to try his luck and see how far he could get before she awoke. He slipped his hand under the sheets. His long cool fingers ghosting over her warm flesh, feeling the heat radiating from in between her thighs.

“Lets see.” Loki whispered to him self lightly stroking her clit with his index finger.

“Mmm….” She moaned as her legs parted instinctively from the feeling, she rolled her hips slightly with the rhythm of his finger on her.

“Already wet I see.” Loki mumbled pleased to find her slick under his hand. He glanced up to see her bite her lip and wrinkle her brow while still lost to her dreams. Loki pulled his fingers from her and pulled the sheets off of her. He carefully got to his knees and positioned him self between her legs. Loki gently parted her legs, stoking his stiff long cock. He lightly rubbed the head on her clit. Watching her expression change as she breathed in and twitched. He pushed in and as soon as he did Sjöfn’s eyes fluttered open.

“Uhhh…?” She mumbled looking up at him. Loki would have spoke if he weren’t compelled by her tight wetness to drive him self in to the helt Sjöfn was wide-awake now, letting out a shocked cry at the sudden invasion. It took her a moment before she fully gathered her self. “Loki! Wha?” She sputtered trying to form a full sentence. She went to speak but this thrust cut her off, allowing only a pleased wail to escape her quivering lips.

“You like this?” Loki asked holding back a chuckle. “You like being woken up like this?” Sjöfn nodded desperately, while wetting her lips in that innocent yet devious way, a paradox that only she could accomplish.

“Deeper, please!” She begged yanking at the sheets. Loki didn’t say anything only pulling out of her and forcing her on her stomach. He yanked her hips up, Sjöfn went to prop her self up on her hands so she could look over her shoulder at him but he wouldn’t allow it.

“Deeper?” He purred, before forcing her face down in to the pillow. Loki shoved his cock back in to her wetness, harder this time. Sjöfn let out a muffled scream at his force, he let her head go allowing to her look at him. His face was flush and sweet beaded on his pale porcelain skin, he gritted his teeth almost snarling as he watched his cock slip in to her repeatedly, and coating it’s self with her shining wetness.

“I could just…fuck..this…cunt…all day…long.” Loki panted growing close. He grabbed Sjöfn by her neck and pulled her back forcing her to sit up on her knees while he kept him self buried in her. Their bodies flush against each other, she could feel his breath against her ear, and his moans grew more and more desperate.

“I want you to fill me…” Sjöfn uttered, her words causing him to grow with delight. “Spill your seed in me…” She whispered feeling herself clinch around him. “AH! LOKI! AH GODS!” Sjöfn yelped as her body twitched and shuttered she let out incoherent fragments as her orgasm stormed through her. Sjöfn dropped limp the only thing hold her up was his hand around her neck. Loki didn’t stop pumping in to her viciously a few more times.

“Fuck!” Loki yelled throwing his head back as his cock twitched in side of her, spilling him self completely. He let her go causing her to plop down on the bed trying to catch her breath. He looked down at her, watching his seed drip from inside of her. He clinched his jaw feeling an uncontrollable urge run though him. He yanked her legs apart and bent down.

“Loki What-!?” Her words cut short by him licking her; purposely lapping up is own seed. Sjöfn just sat up on her elbows, her eyes wide completely shocked by his actions. He licked his lips clean savoring the taste of him and her.

“Hmmmm.” He moaned with a wicked smile. Sjöfn went to question but she didn’t have time before he was on her, crushing his lips against hers.

“Are you sore?” He whispered looking down at her.

“No.” She smiled licking her lips tasting both of them.

“You will be when I’m done with you, my darling.” He chuckled she knew he would keep his promise.

 


	10. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot? Shameless smut and I don’t care. Loki has nothing to do in while in the dungeon except read and…
> 
> Not going to lie, this isn’t my best smut because I’m distracted… I’m too horny to write. I’m sorry, there is no excuse for this.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Choking / Breath Play

* * *

Loki was sure his boredom would kill him. There was nothing but the white lights of his cell and the books that he had, but none of the novels could keep him interested for long.  He hid behind an illusion, as he did most of the time, not wanting the outside to world to see him. Happy that he had the means to give himself privacy behind his magic.  Loki bit his lip and wrinkled his brow, knowing something that he could do that would cure the dullness if only for a few moments. He let out a sigh as his hands fell to laces of his pants. Feeling arousal spark suddenly inside of him, noticing that he had grown hard the stiffness confined in behind the fabric. He let out a small hiss as his mind wondered to a very specific moment in the past.

* * *

 

 _“Mmmm.” He moaned as she watched her grind on his cock, her brown curls bouncing as she rode him._   _Sjöfn rarely showed any type of dominance, but on this particular night after having a few glasses of wine she had become rather vigorous. He didn’t mind, enjoying this devilish side of her that he knew was a direct cause of his own deviant nature rubbing off on her, corrupting her sweet and innocent disposition but seldom it coming to the surface. Sjöfn threw her head back and put her hands on his chest, loving how his cock felt deep inside of her. He was unsure as to why but he had an urge that he felt eager to fill.  Pondering what it would be like to have her hands around his neck, squeezing as she fucked him._

_“Choke me.” He ordered, causing Sjöfn to look down at him. Not sure that she heard him right._

_“What?” She panted slowing down her pace._

_“I want you to choke me.” He said again, this time taking one of her hands and putting it around his neck. Sjöfn nervously did as he asked squeezing lightly…._

* * *

 

Loki licked his lips thinking about how it felt when her hand was around his neck. He spit in his palm and seized his swollen cock and started to stroke. The sound of his low moans filling his cell.

* * *

 

_“Harder.” He said to her, starting to feel the head rush from the lack of oxygen and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. Sjöfn’s pace quicken, taking him deeper each time, now with desperation. The sounds of his cock slicking in to her over and over again, the feeling of her tight wet warmth, coupled with the feeling of light- headedness, came together in a horrible evil delight._

* * *

 

Loki reached up grabbing his neck and squeezing firmer, wanting to feel that sensation all over again as he stroked himself. Wishing it wasn’t his hands that were on him.

“Fuck…” He hissed, applying more pressure as he stroked faster and faster. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head and his mouth gaped open, a tail of spit hanging from his pink thin lips. Remembering how it felt when she came around him. Hearing her moans in his mind as if she where there.

The only noises he made were tiny chokes as he felt his climax. Spilling his seed, the pearlescent liquid coating his fingers.  Loki dropped his hand from his neck, gasping for air feeling his heart rate slow. He laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath.

“Damn it.” He uttered when he glanced down to see that he had made a mess off his tunic. “Just fantastic..”

 


	11. Ravage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming less about the 30 day Challenge and more just a catalog for my smutty one shots. Not part of the main challenge list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to call this lol. If I gave it a name that fit the scenario it would sound like a shitty porn title off of RedTube lol. I asked for smut ideas, and anon answered. When Loki says he wants to ravage he means all of her.

Sjöfn let out a giggle feeling her ass on the edge of metal table. Loki smirked running his hands all lover her body with scorching greed. Loving the feel of the silken fabric that hugged her smooth curves.

“You’re so handsy.” She breathed.

 “I want to ravage you.” He growled, nipping at her ear. “Every part of you.” Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head at his words. He turned her around quickly, forcing her to bend over his desk. He lifted the bottom of her gown exposing her pump bottom, taking a moment to admire its shape before cocking his hand back and wracking it. Sjöfn let out a cry from the hit but wiggled her hips, a sign that she enjoyed the sting that his hand left behind. Loki pushed her legs apart, sliding his fingers between her legs. He hissed at the feeling of the slick wetness that had glossed between her lips. Sjöfn was expecting him to plunge his fingers in side of her, but she was surprised when she felt him shove his whole cock right in to her with no lead up, filling her with one sharp thrust. Sjöfn let out a cry at his force. Loki snickered, grabbing her ass tightly, watching his cock slide in and out of her. Sjöfn jumped when she felt his thumb poke at her asshole.

“Ack!” She squeaked in protest, she couldn’t pull away seeing as the desk blocked her.

“Shhhh.” He hushed, trying the tightness while he still thrust his cock in to her. “Damn, you are tight.” Loki breathed pushing his thumb in a bit farther, it being wet due to her own nectar that he used for lubrication.

“You- ah…act like you’ve never…done this to me before…” She panted feeling his finger slip in and out of her.

“I haven’t.” He chuckled, pulling his thumb out for a second and rubbing it against her asshole almost tenderly. “My clone did, that one time when the three of them fucked you to the brink of insanity for my own viewing pleasure.” He spoke before spitting on her asshole. Sjöfn jumped, at the obscene action but she couldn’t help but let out a breathy giggle as well. “If I recall you said you were too sore that night.” He said, pulling out of her quim and rubbing the head of his cock on her tighter hole. “They did fuck you rather hard.” He cooed pushing slightly.

“Ow!” Sjöfn winched.

“Relax.” He whispered, rubbing her clit with his index finger. He spat on the tips of his fingers and applied it to the rest of his shaft.

“Loki…It’s not going to f-fit.” Sjöfn uttered, her natural reaction was to try and pull way from uncomfortable feeling.

“Yes it will.” Loki breathed, biting his lip and pushing deeper. “Fuck…” He groaned as he started to thrust slowly at first. Sjöfn cried out, it hurt slightly but the pain subsided rather quickly. “So fucking tight…” Loki growled pushing harder, now fully buried in her. Sjöfn bit her lip as her face rested on the cold metal of the desk, balling her fist. “Do you like this?” He asked panting as he fucked her harder.

“Uh huhhh…” She mumbled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The air was littered with the sounds of moans and their bodies coming together.

“Oh! Gods!” Sjöfn screamed arching her back, her body starting to tremble, her mouth gaped open, letting out a loud moan.

“Come.” He ordered, grabbing her by her long hair. “I want you to come from my cock in your tight ass.” He breathed, watching her shutter.

“Ah! Loki! AH!” She screamed her knees buckling, only still standing because Loki held her in place by her waist. She clinched up around him even tighter then before driving him to come quickly after her.

“Fuck! Ah, Sjöfn…” He moaned, spilling his seed deep inside of her. Loki collapsed resting on top of her, as they both tried to catch their breath. He pulled out slowly, hearing her make a small whimper.

“Are you sore?” He asked lowly.

“A little.” She mumbled, feeling Loki kiss her bare shoulder before touching her again. Using his cold magic to sooth her ravaged bottom. His fingers coming in to contact with her wetness, which had coated the inside of her thigh.

“I see you loved that, hum?” He spoke.

“I did.” She chuckled, savoring the cold feeling of his fingers. “But…lets not make it a habit.” She laughed. 

 


	12. Can You Take The Heat?

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** ~~Ice and~~  Hot Wax/ Power Play.

* * *

 

Her hands were tied to the bed posts, and a blindfold covered her eyes. Sjöfn bit her lip as she heard him on the other side of the bed, she didn’t dare say anything if she did she would lose the game. It was one of his favorite games to play. The rules were simple he would see how much he could get away without her making a sound. If she lasted an hour she then could tie him up and do the same to him. The few times that she had agreed to it she didn’t make it past fifteen minuets without moaning in pleasure.

 

She felt something at her chest and then his hands. Hearing the fabric of her dress give way under the sharp blade of his dagger. She felt both of his hands yank, ripping the top of the delicate dress in to shreds. Hearing the sequins hit the marble floor with pitter patters. 

"Mmm." Loki hummed looking down at her, noticing how her hips slowly wiggled as she lay there, her chest bare to him and her hands bound. "I wish you could see your self right now. It is a very delicious thing." He uttered. She felt the pressure of him crawling on to the bed. Her breath hitched at the feeling of the blade running down her chest but she didn’t make a noise. He used it to only to surprise her not leaving any marks, he thought for sure she would have given way and squeaked at least. He put his dagger down and leaned over her, sucking on one of her already pebbled nipples. Sjöfn jumped slightly but still she didn’t scream as he swirled her nipple with his tongue, Loki felt her shake knowing how much she loved having her breasts played with. He pinched the other one and tugged lightly on it.  Loki pulled his mouth away and looked up at her, she was bitting her lip and straining against her restraints. "Playing hard to get I see." He whispered before pulling her legs apart and splaying her obscenely wide. He pulled the bottom of her gown up so he could see all of her.

She knew he was studying her, seeing the wetness that glossed on her lips. She felt his cool fingers plunge their way in to her pussy.  Sjöfn almost let out a yelp but she controlled it and it took everything for her to accomplish that feat. “You a dripping wet my love.” He cooed, as his two fingers slicked in and out of her. She was dreading it, she knew what he was about to do. Loki seeing her shake her head from side to side. “Ohhhh no, my dove I will make you scream.” He spoke putting his other hand down on her lower abdomen. Behind her blindfold  Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Yanking desperately against the ropes that held her there. “Come on…” Loki panted as his fingers went faster and faster in side of her. He watched as her toes curled and her legs quivered. But there was nothing behind her chattering teeth, not a single moan or cry as felt her shattering release that was more powerful the usual. This orgasum being accompanied by the clear liquid shooting out of her. Loki watched as she shuttered violently, seeing tears run down her face from up under the black silk blindfold. She gasped for air but she didn’t make a sound. Loki wrinkled his brow, he was shocked that she didn’t crumble under the pleasure he caused. “Well, well, well…” He uttered pulling his fingers from her and then sucking them clean with a slurp. “I guess this means you won…” He spoke reaching up and undoing her blindfold. She looked down at the mess that she had caused, feeling her face grow hot from embarrassment. She was well aware of what it was but she still didn’t like the idea of it. Loki slightly winched, his erection was uncomfortable in the confines of his leather trousers. 

"So…I guess it’s my turn?" She asked sweetly raising her eyebrow.

* * *

 

Loki didn’t think that he would end up as the submissive, he never anticipated on Sjöfn winning. And much to his dismay she had done a rather good job of tying him up. His arms were already growing uncomfortable from having them secured to each side of his bedposts. He couldn’t see anything, not even the light from the candles penetrated his blindfold. She made sure that she had tied it well also. Loki jumped when he the tips of her fingers on his chest, her long nails leaving light trails on his flesh that tickled. Loki bit his lip and jumped, when her nails raked along his ribs. He was slightly ticklish in that spot but he didn’t want her to know that. 

"Mmmm." He heard her hum, he shifted his hips slightly in anticipation.  Sjöfn started to slowly unlace his trousers. He heard her giggle once his erection sprung free he bit his lip and bucked wanting to feel her hands on him but she had already pulled away. He fought the urge to growl. He was started by what he felt next, something hot dripping on to his chest. He couldn’t fit the hiss that left his lips, as soon as he did he heard her giggle. It took him a second to realize that it was hot wax from a candle. It burned but it wasn’t excruciating, leaving a sensation of pain and pleasure. Sjöfn smiled as she watched the wax leave green trails on his pale skin. Loki felt  Sjöfn straddle him, his cock slicking along her wet lips but not penetrating her.  He yanked along the binds, causing the ropes to sting his wrists. She took a moment to take in how he looked in that moment, he was nothing short of desperate, biting his lip to stop from moaning, his face a flush and his chest had grown rosy from the hot wax.  Sjöfn slowly started grinding her hips on his cock, and he struggled against the ropes but  Sjöfn didn’t notice, closing her eyes and enjoying the way it felt on her clit. Her hand still holding the lit candle, still drizzling the wax on his skin. Loki clinched his teeth, feeling the knots in his binds start to give way.  Sjöfn moved the candle to her lips and blew it out and right as she did she felt him grip her by her hips.

"Ah!" She yelped, but before she had time to question he thrusted his hips and plunged himself in to her. Sjöfn threw her head back and screamed. He hadn’t bothered taking the blindfold off, the only thing he cared about was fucking raw. He held her in place tightly as he thrusted in to her ruthlessly. "Lo-ki!" She panted and gasped. "Ahhh!" Loki snarled and shuttered, his cock tensing deep inside of her. Spilling his seed in to her tight wet warmth. His hands dropped from her hips, feeling worn out.

"You-cheated…" Sjöfn panted before undoing the blindfold. He smirked and licked his lips that were bruised from him bitting on them too hard.

"No I didn’t." He smirked as he watched her dismount him, a tiny bit of the white pearliest liquid dripping from in-between her brown thighs. She laid next to him and raised her eyebrow. "I didn’t make a sound now did I?" he asked. Sjöfn rolled her eyes slightly. "So I didn’t cheat." He smiled picking some of the cried wax off of his skin.

"I still won." Sjöfn said, causing Loki to let out a laugh. 

"Oh no, my dear that was a draw." He chuckled poking her affectionately on her button nose. She stared at him and pouted. "Okay, okay how about a tie breaker?" He smirked. 

 


	13. Something To Taste

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Kink -  ~~Exhibitionism~~  Public Sex.

* * *

"It’s such a lovely day." Sjöfn said with a smile. It was a beautiful  warm day, the breeze was light, and the gardens that surrounded the palace had come in to bloom. The air was filled with the scent of blossoms and one could swear they could smell the bright warm sunlight. There was the sound of a bird chipping happily as it sat perched on a branch. Sjöfn  didn’t noticed but Loki was staring at her, the beauty of the garden lost to him because it her own golden perfection. Her brown curls swaying softly in the breeze, her russet skin catching the outdoor light in such a way that made it look even more charming then normally. His eyes landed on her breasts, her cleavage housed perfectly in her form fitting rose gown. "Oh look a white bunny…" Sjöfn  said only to be surprised when Loki yanked her by her arm and pulled her behind a tree pushing her up against the thick trunk. She nervously giggled and twirled a lock of her hair on her thin finger. 

"I want to taste you." He said simply. His words drawing a small moan from her. He didn’t know why, but in that moment in the sunlight she looked delicious as if between her round brown thighs was a delicacy that he had to devourer. 

"Well, lets go back…" She started to say only to have Loki kick her legs apart with boots.

"No. I want you now." He said, his tone dark. He started to lift up the bottom of her gown. 

"Loki, we can’t! Not out here." Sjöfn protested trying to pull her dress back down. Only to have him chuckle and get to his knees in front of her.  He smiled as he reveled her, she never wore any undergarments finding them uncomfortable but Loki liked it seeing as it made things a little bit easer. "Loki please…we can’t." She uttered looking down at him as he admired her.

"Such a pretty little quim." He mused looking at the tuft of curly hair above it. Sjöfn nervously looked to her left and right, scared that someone was going to catch them. 

"Loki…we can’t! What if someone…."

"Shhhh, my lovely." He hushed before parting her pink lips and exposing them. Sjöfn bit her lip as he flicked her clit with his tongue he let out a small groan at the feeling of her in his mouth tasting the slight wetness that was starting to forum between her thighs. 

"We-we- can’t." She whispered as if trying to make herself believe her own words. I watched her expression as he licked and sucked.  She covered her mouth in a desperate attempt not to moan. His Silver Tongue had more powers then just charisma. He let out a grunt feeling her grab him by his hair and push him closer. He felt his cock stiffen in his constrictive leather pants. Sjöfn jumped when she thought she heard someone but her concern quickly meant nothing when she felt the building pleasure give way and over flow. She choked her legs shaking, she bit her lip knowing that if she didn’t she would scream. Loki kept licking, lapping up the nectar that dripped from her due to her orgasm. 

"Mmmm." He moaned savoring the taste of her. He pulled his mouth away and licked his lips clean.  Sjöfn’s hands dropped to her side and she tried to catch her breath. Loki stood up and crushed his lips against hers tasting herself in his mouth. She felt his cock pressed up against her body and he rocked his hips against her. Sjöfn pulled away and quickly got to her knees in front of him. Loki let out an excited chuckle as he watched her yank the draw strings of his trousers. "I want to fuck you…" he breathed as she finally released his cock, it springing forth and tapping her on her cheek slightly. 

"I want to swallow you." She breathed licking the head before taking it in to her mouth. Loki hissed and threw his head back before resting his hands against the truck of the tree and thrusting in to her lips. She choked slightly and he pulled out a tiny bit allowing her to catch her breath before thrusting all the way in again.

"Look at me." He ordered and she did, her amber eyes tearing up. He held his cock at the back of her throat  wanting to see how long she could handle it before she gagged. "You like my cock don’t you?" Loki asked.

"Mmhummm…" She garbled tears falling from her eyes. He felt her choke and pulled out, his cock covered with her spit. He grabbed her by her hair and shoved in self back in her mouth, knowing that he was relatively close to coming. 

"Ah! Fuck." Loki moaned his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He clinched his jaw. "Ahhh huhh…Fuck…" Sjöfn felt his cock twitch, the salty liquid shooting in to her mouth.

"Swallow all of it." He breathed pulling out of her mouth slowly watching as she cleaned him off lovingly. 

"Mmmm" Sjöfn hummed closing her mouth and licking her lips.

"Show me…" Loki ordered wanting to see if she really swallowed it all. Sjöfn opened her mouth. "Mmm. Good girl." Loki smiled before lacing his trousers and helping her up. 

"See arn’t you glad you went for a walk with me?" Sjöfn asked every so sweetly and innocently as if she just didn’t have a mouth full of his seed. 

"Yes, we really should enjoy the out doors more often." Loki chuckled. 


	14. Not as Smooth As They Hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bondage doesn’t end up as planed.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:**  Kink- Flogging

* * *

“Mmmm. Look at you.” Loki purred admiring his good work. “All wrapped up like a present.” He smiled looking at her. Sjöfn on her knees on the bed, her ample ass in the air, her wrists tied to her ankles and her face flush against the sheets. She was completely exposed to him, as he stood at the edge of the bed. She could feel his eyes on pussy. “You’re so wet.” He smiled, seeing the slickness between her pink folds. She wiggled her hips as best as she could, wanting him to do something, anything. She couldn’t take the anticipation any longer. He heard her whine in to the sheets, he knew she wanted it.  After all this was her idea after she found the flog in the chest that sat at the foot of his bed. Sjöfn had asked what it felt like in her e sweet curious tone. “I really wish you could see your self right now.” Loki uttered, he gave her no warning before slapping her on the ass with the leather flog.

“AH!” Sjöfn screamed mostly out of surprise but the sting left behind did hurt she was suddenly glad the leather was of a softer verity. She felt his hand sooth her skin after the hit, rubbing gently.

“Did that hurt?” He asked.

“Not much.” Sjöfn uttered.

“Good.” Loki smiled before whacking her again causing her to let out a yelp and writhe as much as she could in her restricted position. “Every time I hit you I want you to thank me.” He said with devilish delight. Sjöfn didn’t speak but nodded her head and bit her lip. He brought the flog down across her ass.

“Thank you!” She said sounding winded, again the tails of the flog bit at her. “Th-Thank you!”  Loki smirked seeing the welts start to form on her skin, and the slightly red hue that the hits caused on her dark buttery skin.

_WHAP_

“Th-tha-thank you!” Sjöfn cried, her ass was burning now not knowing how much more she could take.

_WHAP_

Sjöfn clinched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to deal with the stinging that bit at her ass.

“You’re forgetting something.” Loki warned lowly.

“Thank you!” She panted.

_WHAP_

“Th-“ Was all she could muster before feeling tears weld in her eyes and a sob choke back her words. Loki was about to speak when he realized that she was crying, her body shuttering with her sniffles.

“Sjöfn?” Loki asked growing concerned, quickly realizing that his last strike had been far too hard. She didn’t say anything back, still sobbing in to the sheets. Loki dropped the flog and leaned over her gently using his ice magic to sooth her burning flesh.

“I-I-sorry.” She choked.

“No, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for. I’m the one that is sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you so hard.” He apologized, his tone genuine with loving worry. “Does it feel better?” Sjöfn nodded her head and sniffled again, wishing she could wipe her eyes. “Let’s get you out of these ropes.” Loki said reaching for the dagger to cut them.

“Wait…” He heard her pant.  “Please…fuck me.” Sjöfn moaned taking him by surprise. Even though her bottom was in pain she couldn’t deal with another moment of yearning that was between her soaked thighs.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked raising his eyebrows.

“Please!” She begged. Loki looked at her, seeing the slick liquid that coated her cunt. “Please! Please! Please!” She squeaked yanking against her binds. Loki bit his lip as he watched her squirm in desperation. “I want your cock in me, please fuck my cunt!” She yelped, her crass words shocking him. Sjöfn was crying again but not from pain but rather from utter frustration.  She couldn’t even touch herself given the position she was in, only left to feel herself throb. She was going to speak but her words were silenced only replaced with a scream when she felt him slam in to her.

“Your cunt feel so fucking good.” Loki panted, rolling his eyes in to the back of his head. He was trying to make sure he didn’t rub up against her tender ass.

“Harder…” She said, her breathy tone causing him to groan as he did what she requested, driving himself deeper in to her delightful tight wet warmth.

“Yes…ah! Yes…Loki!” Sjöfn moaned, ignoring the fact that she was drooling. Just when she thought her pleasure couldn’t be anymore satisfying she felt him reach under her and flick his finger on her clit. She felt like she was about to lose her mind, his cock and fingers reducing her to babbling nonsense. Loki gritted his teeth feeling the familiar clinching in his lower abdomen.  “Ahhhh! Loki- I’m going- I’m going-” She sputtered not able to get her words out before she had involuntarily forced him out of her due to the clear liquid squirting from her and all over the bed sheets. She had only done it one time before but never forgot how intense it was. Loki couldn’t help but smile, proud that he could drive her to such a thing. Sjöfn trembled panting as she felt small aftershocks raddle though her.

“I love it when you make a mess.” He said taking the dagger and cutting the ropes that bound her. As soon as he did her legs and arms fell feeling completely exhausted and slightly numb. She turned over on her back and looked at him, his face was flush red and his brow beaded with sweat.

“You didn’t come.” Sjöfn said looking at his still very hard cock that was seeping pre-seed. “You can do me again.” She spoke parting her lips, he noticed that she winced from being on her sore ass.

“No,  it’s my punishment.” He said, Sjöfn blinked and tilted her head.

“For what?” Loki crawled on the bed towards her and smiled.

“For making someone so beautiful cry.” He said softly before kissing her gently.

 

 


	15. Abuse of Magic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki uses his magic again this time not on himself but on Sjöfn and she is none to happy about it. (Still referring to Sjöfn as ‘she’ and ‘her’ even though she is in a male form because she’s coded at female, just to make thing less complicated.) This took me forever to write because its no something I was would usually write.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Pegging (Adapted for Loki's Magic) 

* * *

"Loki! Damn it!" Sjöfn squeaked but the voice wasn’t really her’s yet it was. Sounding deeper in pitch but still having the airy tone that she usually had. "Turn me back right now!" She demanded. Loki let out a laugh as he looked at her from the bed watching her tense her face and pout. Sjöfn  ** _hated_  **when he used his magic on her, he mostly did it for a few laughs. Remembering the time that he turned her long curls in to snakes when they were children. His bright idea currently was to turn her in to a male version of herself. 

"Why? You look good." He smirked. Her male form was just as beautiful as her unusual shape. She was trim, and still small looking rather adorable. Her long brown curls were shorter now coming to her shoulders. Loki bit his lip as he looked her up and down. "Mmm, you are well endowed." He purred. Sjöfn looked down and felt embarrassment run though her. Sjöfn quickly covered herself.

"This isn’t funny, Loki." Sjöfn said her face growing red.

"It’s not funny, it’s sexy. Come here." He said making a come hither motion with his finger. Sjöfn bit her lips and rolled her eyes nervously walking over to him and got on the bed, looking down at his also body. "I know of a thing we could do." Loki smiled. 

"No." Sjöfn said sounding stern. Loki grabbed her by her waist and plopped her down on to the bed. 

"Mmm. I like his version of you." He said running his hands down Sjöfn’s chest. "I could just eat you up…"

"Loki please, turn me back I don’t like this." Sjöfn uttered but Loki ignored the request. His hand reaching for the flaccid  cock that was in between Sjöfn’s thighs. Sjöfn gasped and bucked at his touch.  

"Ooo. Look at who is growing a little hard." Loki smiled shuffling down between Sjöfn’s legs. 

"Loki, please don’t this is embarrassing!" Sjöfn yelped sitting up on her elbows and looking down at him as he licked his lips. 

"I haven’t done this in a while." He chuckled before putting Sjöfn’s cock in his mouth. Sjöfn threw her head back and let out a moan. Loki swirled his tongue on the head. 

"Mmm." Sjöfn groaned, finding her fingers intertwined with in his black hair, pushing him down deeper. Loki choked but Sjöfn ignored it. 

"Ah…fuck." Sjöfn moaned bucking in to his mouth almost forcefully. "Is this-what I feel like?" She panted.

"Mmmhumm." He garbled before choking again this time ore violently. Sjöfn let his head go. 

"Sorry!" She squeaked watching him lift his mouth off of her cock leaving a trail of spit behind. Sjöfn wasn’t sure what came over her, there was a throbbing that she had never felt when in her normal form. She gritted her teeth and pushed him down on the bed and flip him over on his stomach. Hearing him let out a breathy chuckle. She paused, and let him go her face burning hot.

Loki glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. 

"What’s wrong?" He asked. 

"I don’t know if I can-" Sjöfn uttered glancing down at him and then averting her eyes when hers met his. Loki chuckled and flipped over and gazed up at her male shape. He bit his lip and blushed. 

"Do you want to?" He asked. Sjöfn chewed on her lip and shrugged. "What if I told you I want you to fuck me in the ass?" Sjöfn  was shocked by his crass words to her. 

"I- I don’t know how…" Sjöfn whispered. Loki sat up and crushed his lips against hers. 

"I want to feel you in  _every_  way possible. ” Loki whispered before slipping two of his long fingers in to Sjöfn’s mouth, causing her to suck on them and let out a moan. “Get them nice and wet.” Loki breathed listening to her slurp on his digits lovingly. He pulled them from her lips before using them to rub his asshole. He let out a pant as he slipped one finger in side and then two. “I haven’t done this in a while.” He uttered, his cheeks flush pink and his expression full of arousal. Loki pulled his fingers out and got back on his knees and reaching over to the bed side table and grabbing a vile of oil. “Here.” He said handing it to her. She took it and pulled open the cork and applying it to herself first. Loki moaned in to the sheets feeling the head of Sjöfn’s cock gently at his backside. She pushed slowly in to him, the feeling caused her breath to hitch.

"Ahhh." She panted at how he felt, she couldn’t believe how tight he was. Loki clinched the sheets and closed his eyes, it had been away since he had been the one getting fucked. He had never been taken by another person, only using his clones to for fill the need. 

"Go deeper." He whispered. Sjöfn clinched her jaw and pushed deeper.  She paused for a second trying to catch her breath the sensation almost being too much. "All the way…." Loki said uttered.

"Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you."

"No, you won’t…"

 Sjöfn obliged him grabbing him by his narrow hips and thrusting fully, Loki let out a pleasured scream and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He felt Sjöfn pound in to him repeatedly, he felt pre-seed seep from his cock and dribble on to the bed sheets under him. 

"You feel- _so_ -good.”  Sjöfn moaned loving the feeling of how being in him made her male form feel. Sjöfn reached around and gripped his cock tightly jerking him off while she fucked him. 

"Yes! Yes! Harder!" Loki begged, saliva dripping off of his thin lips. He knew he was close to finishing. 

"Come."  Sjöfn said the tone of her male voice throwing him over the edge. Loki’s breath hitched and he threw his head back feeling his cock tremble in her hand as he came hard, the pearlescent seed shooting on to on the green sheets.  Sjöfn pushed in and out of him a few more times before grabbing his hips tightly and coming in to him. It was an odd sensation to her, her orgasms didn’t feel like that. But it wasn’t to say that what she felt in that moment was any less pleasurable.

"Oh…my…" She uttered feeling exhausted. Loki slightly chuckled at her polite response from coming in his ass. One moment he was full and the next he wasn’t the magic that he had used on her washing away in a wisp of gold and green. Sjöfn plopped down next to him happy to be back in her normal form. "Well, that was interesting." She uttered with a small giggle. Loki smiled before getting out of the bed.

"It was, oh dear it’s seems I’ve made a mess." He said looking down at cum covered sheets. Sjöfn noticed that he slightly winched and rubbed his bottom.

"Are you okay?" She asked drawing a chuckle from him.

"Yes, I’m just a bit sore. You are a very good fuck my dear." 

"Well, thank you." Sjöfn said with flirtatious smile as she crawled to the edge of the bed and looked up at him. "But I like it better when you fuck me."

 

 


	16. Not Until I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for yo-mr-winchester (on Tumblr), they requested some more edging from these two so here it is! I hope it’s good. :3

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** New Toy/ Bondage/ Edging. 

* * *

Sjöfn’s  body was suspended above the marble floor of Loki’s chambers. Tied at her wrists and ankles, she cursed the magic that he used to put her there.  Wondering how she could have agreed to such a thing. She had been the one to ask _”Oh, what are those hooks up there for?”_  As she noticed them when glancing up at the ceiling while she lay on the lounger. She should have known by that sick smirk he got.

 

"Hum, your curiosity  **really**  does end up getting the best of you.” Loki chuckled from behind her,  Sjöfn tried to raise her head and look behind herself but she couldn’t see him given the angle that she was in. Loki took a moment to admire how she looked dangling there, her long curly hair hanging in front of her face, and her body only adorned with her golden jewelry. “I have a surprise for you.” He cooed. 

"Huh?"  Sjöfn questioned still trying to see what he was up to. Loki reached over and grabbed a solid glass wand off of a side table. He had it hand made for her, by the shape it was obvious what it was made for. But it was beautiful none the less, hand blown from rose colored glass with ridges that he was sure would drive her insane. Loki ran the head of the wand along her pussy. Sjöfn jumped at the feeling not sure what it was. "What is that?" She asked sounding slightly concerned. 

"Hush, my dear and enjoy." He breathed before spitting on her cunt. Loki slowly started to slip the wand inside of her. Sjöfn gasped at the coldness of the object, her wiggling body causing her sway back and forth. Loki reached up his other hand and grabbed her ankle and steadied her. "Dose it feel good?" He asked filling her with it. The moan that she let out answered his question. Loki smirked and pulled it out painfully slow, making sure she felt every ridge.She shuttered at the unyielding feeling of the rock hard glass as it slipped out of her. He plunged it back in quickly, fucking her with it. 

"Ahh!" Sjöfn moaned she bit her lip and her toes curled, he could tell by how she tensed up that she was close. He stopped right before she came. Sjöfn let out a frustrated whine. "Why?" She cried, wiggling as best she could in  her restrained possession.

"You don’t cum until I tell you that you can." Loki said licking his lips deviously as he pulled the wand from her. Smiling when he saw her wetness shine on the outside of the glass. Loki brought the want to his lips and sucked on it, savoring her taste. "Mmm, you are scrumptious my pet." He moaned.  Sjöfn yelped when he plunged it back inside of her, fucking her relentlessly. She tried not to moan not wanting to alert him to her closeness of her orgasm but he knew her better then she thought. He stopped and chuckled. 

"Please!"  Sjöfn cried, but Loki only shook his head not planing on letting her off the easy.  She wasn’t sure how many times he brought her to the very edge of orgasm only to pull her away. She lost count after the fifth time he refused to let her come. Her arms and lets were sore from hanging there. Her feet and hands were starting to grow numb from the lack of blood. Loki could hear her babbling incoherent nonsense, spit handing from her lips and tears running down her face. She felt like she would die if she didn’t come soon. 

"I wish you could see how wet you are, you’re dripping…" Loki snickered. 

"I- I- please…" Sjöfn uttered hanging her head and trying to catch her breath.

"What? I didn’t catch that?" He said.

"Please let me come!" She cried. 

"Beg." Loki ordered running the wand along her soaking folds.

"Please! Please! It’s killing me! I need to come, I’ll do whatever you just let me come!" She pleaded yanking against the ropes causing them to nip at her skin. "Please Prince Loki..I-" Her begging was cut short by the feeling of him slamming his cock in to her. Loki let out a growl as he gripped her by her hips and dove himself in to her as deep as he could. 

"You want come?" He panted. She didn’t say anything coherent only moaning desperately for release. She cried out as he dug his nails in to her fleshy hips, he was well aware that he might leave marks on her skin but he knew that she secretly enjoyed the pain. Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her mouth fell open but no sound escaped her whole body tensing up and shuttering. Loki felt her clinch up around his cock, it being enough to drive him over the edge as well, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He stayed inside of her for a moment trying to catch his breath Sjöfn’s body went slack as soon as she finished her body swaying slightly from the ropes. Loki straightened himself and walked around to the front of her and waved his hand lazy causing the ropes to disappear with a wisp of green magic. He caught her with his other hand before she hit the floor. He swopped her off of her feet, her body clearly worn out.  Sjöfn sighed as she looked up at him. 

"I think you might have enjoyed that more then I did." He chuckled walking over to the bed and laying her down. 

"No. I just have to deal with all of your devious perversions." She said with heavy lidded eyes. Loki laughed and leaned over her.

"Ah? I have a feeling I’m not the only pervert." He chuckled before kissing her gently.

 

 


	17. Blood for Blood.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** After a fight

* * *

The yelling from the throne room could be heard from down the hall. King Odin had announced earlier that day who would take the throne after he stepped down. Loki had keep in his hurt of the decision but once Thor left on a hunt with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif he couldn’t contain it anymore. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised my Odin’s decision, he always knew that in his heart Odin cared more for Thor then he would ever him.

“I bet you never even considered me!” Loki hissed.

“Enough of this!” Odin yelled. “Crying like a boy, you think you could be king with such emotion?” Odin yelled. 

“Stop this! Both of you! I can not take all of this arguing.” Queen Frigga urged. But neither of them listened to her, their voices filling the hall. The golden doors opened and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir entered, hearing Loki’s yells from down the corridor. The only person that acknowledged her was Frigga, shaking her head at the hurtful words that were being flung around.

“You think I’m a fool?” Loki hissed. “Am I too intelligent to sit on the throne!?” Odin let out a growl at his son’s words.

“Loki.” Sjöfn called trying to calm him down he didn’t hear her, her sweet voice getting lost over the sound of Odin’s bellowing.

“All I have ever asked for is one chance, but clearly you would never love me as much as your precious Thor. ” Loki screamed, although Odin was his father he was being disrespectful to the King, Sjöfn ran over to him worried that if he kept it up Odin would punish him. She touched him putting her hand on his shoulder. It was a knee jerk reaction from Loki he thought the hand belonged to a guard attempting to remove him. Loki swatted, backhanding her in the face. Sjöfn let out a yelp staggering backwards and hitting the floor. Loki whipped around realizing what he had just done, a silence hung in the air as his parents both watched in utter shock. Sjöfn looked up at him, the corner of her lip bloody from the strike, tears glittered in her eyes as she shook and tried not to openly sob. Loki covered his mouth horrified at what he had just done, he took a step towards her attempting to help her up but his maiden only scurried to her feet and ran from the hall covering her face.

“Sjöfn!” Loki called after her but she didn’t stop. Frigga closed her eyes and shook her head at her sons actions, even though it had been an accident it was still horrible to watch. Loki took off after her, not caring about the heated argument he was having with Odin anymore. The King and Queen stood there for a moment before Odin spoke sitting back down on his throne and letting out a wary sigh.

“Two sons. One is a vain warrior who only thinks of himself. And one is wrapped up in his own drama that he can’t see how destructive he can be….” He uttered. “And I picked the lesser of the evils.” Frigga looked over at him letting out a heavy sigh.

“Go talk to  _your_ boy, tell him he needs to learn how to control his temper.”

“My boy?” The queen asked. “You are the man he calls father. Maybe if you walked to him once in a while maybe your relationship wouldn’t be so strained.” Frigga said before leaving the hall and her husband to think.

* * *

 

 Loki paused before knocking on her chamber door. “Sjöfn, please.” He uttered.

“I don’t want you here.” He voice said from the other side. “Go away.” Loki tightened his lips at her words and looked down, he felt terrible for what he had done.

“Sjöfn, I didn’t know it was you…it was a reaction. I’m sorry. Please open the door and me apologize to you.” He spoke resting his head against the golden door.

“I said I don’t want to see you. Go away.”

Loki closed his eyes and tightened his jaw and shook his head.

“Sjöfn open the door or I will have the guards bust it down, and you know I will.” The door clicked open with his words, she knew that he would honor his word about busting her door down and she would rather keep it on the hinges. Loki stepped in, keeping his eyes down on the marble floor as he entered slowly. He found Sjöfn standing by her window licking the small cut that his swipe caused. He walked towards her slowly still looking down too ashamed to catch her stare. “Sjöfn, please. Forgive me.” Loki started to say reaching her and softly touching her bare arm. Sjöfn whipped around to face him, her face wet with tears. He felt a ping in his heart when she looked upon the mark on her lip that he caused.

“Strike me.” Loki said looking at her. Sjöfn didn’t say anything only sniffling. “Strike me. I deserve it for hitting you. Strike me.” Sjöfn’s hand was quick, hitting him across his cheek.  Loki let out a groan, feeling his face sting. “Again.” He ordered, and so she did. Smacking him harder this time with tears brimming over and falling from her golden eyes.

“I deserve to bleed for what I have done to you.” He said pulling his dagger out and handing it to her. Loki grabbed her by her hand and put it on the handle of the blade and slowly moved it to his face.

“No…I..” Sjöfn uttered shaking her head as he forced her hand to push the dagger in deeper.

“Blood for blood.” Loki said forcing her to swipe his flesh, causing the blood to seep out and down the shining blade. Sjöfn yanked her hand away causing the blade to fall to the floor with a clank. Sjöfn suddenly pushed him down on the ground, quickly getting on top of him. She grabbed him by his face and licked the blood that was seeping from the cut, her tongue gliding along his cheek softly. She moaned at the metallic sharp taste, he felt her hips grind on his. He went to touch her only to hear her let out a small hiss before pinning his writs to the floor.

“Do you forgive me?” He asked moving his hips slightly against her. “You know I would never…it was an accident.” Loki said looking up at her wide-eyed. She knew he was truly sorry and that he didn’t mean it, but she was still angry. It was a rear emotion for the loving girl but she had it in her to be as vengeful as him when forced to be. Sjöfn got up off of him, still standing above him.

“I’ll forgive you.” She said, causing Loki to smile. He was about to speak sitting up on his elbows but Sjöfn’s foot on his chest pushed him back down. “You have to please me first.” She said lifting the bottom of her dress exposing herself to him.

“Mmm. Of course my lady.” Loki purred.

“But..you don’t get to come from it.” She said reaching in-between her brown thighs and rubbing her clit. Loki bit his lip and frowned, he wanted to bury his cock deep inside of her but he knew he should be punished for what he had done.

“Okay, just as long as you forgive me.” He said. Sjöfn lets out a pleased sigh as she lowers herself on to his face. Resting her pussy right on his lips. “MMmm’ She moaned at the feeling of his tongue starting to work on her clit. Swirling in slow circles. He moved his hands to this trousers undoing them his partially hard cock slipped free. Sjöfn opened her eyes and realized what he was up to. “Hands on my hips, you don’t get to touch yourself.” She spoke her voice was serious, Loki growled yet did as he was told. He flicked her clit quickly, tasting her wetness that started to soak her folds. He groaned at the taste, he always loved it. Sjöfn reached back and grabbed his fully hard cock, gripping it tightly in her hand. He bucked wanting her to stoke him but she didn’t, only squeezing the base tightly. Loki’s tongue darted in and out of her and then back to her swollen clit.

“Oh! Oh yes…” She panted grabbing him by his black hair with her other hand. He was in agony now, he was sore desperate for something he tried to buck again but she didn’t relent. “Yes, use that Silver-tongue.” She moaned rocking her hips on his mouth. “Do you like tasting me?” She asked.

“Ummmhummm.” Loki hummed.

“Are-are you sorry?”

“Mmmm.” He groaned rocking his hips. He could tale she was close, lapping up the wetness between her lips as if it were the best of wine.

“Ahhh yes. Yes. Yes!” Sjöfn moaned grabbing his hair even harder pushing him as close as she could to her. Her body trembled as she came, Loki sucked on her clit for good measure and Sjöfn dropped panted trying to catch her breath. She scooted back off of his face and Loki licked his lips clean of her juices.

She positioned herself just above his desperate cock, watching as a bead of pre seed gathered from the tip. Loki’s lips thrummed as he watched a drip of her wetness drop on to his cock.

“Fuck…” He panted. Sjöfn made it worse by rubbing it between her warm folds. She didn’t want to give him pleasure but she needed his cock inside of her, she wanted to come from it… Sjöfn slowly lowered herself on to him, painfully so. Loki could not contain himself; he grabbed her by her hips and slammed her down on him. Filling her completely with his cork hard cock.  Sjöfn let out a howl and trembled. Loki bared his teeth, as he trusted in to her viciously removing one hand only to pull down the down of her gown exposing her breasts the bounced with each plunge in to her.

“Ah-you-you cheated.” Sjöfn moaned throwing her head back. Loki leans up and sucks on one of her nipples. “Fuck! Ah!” Sjöfn cried gripping his arms as hard as she could desperate to hold on to something as she came hard around his cock. Gritting her teeth and mumbling incoherently. She dropped bonelessly expecting him to keep thrusting in to her but he stopped, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

“Do you forgive me?” Loki asked running his fingers between her curly hair.

“Yes…” Sjöfn whispered before kissing him. “But don’t ever do that again.” She warned.

 


	18. Wet

The Asgardian palace was equipped with steam rooms and public bathing pools that the guards and servants mostly used. Seeing as the high-ranking members of the royal court had their own private quarters and washrooms. But this didn’t stop Loki from telling his new lover to meet him there late that night. Loki and Sjöfn and recently become physical and that night after supper he had pulled her aside and requested that she met him. They only met at night; long after most of the palace had retired for the evening. They were trying to keep their relationship private, the hushed tones and sneaking about made it all the more alluring to him. 

 

Sjöfn made her way though the hall and down the many flights of stairs, trying to be as quiet as she could. She came to the golden door pulling it open and stepping in to the poolroom. The room was muggy, the steam rising off of the water in to the air. The lights were dim the warm orange glow glittering off of the waters surface. She removed her shoes and sat at the edge of the pool. She didn’t hear the door open behind her as she sat there waiting for him to arrive, due to her kicking her legs in the water causing it to splash.

Loki slowly pulled the door open, turning and seeing Sjöfn sitting there with her back to him. Loki smirked and slowly closed the door latching it behind him. He crept up behind her.  Not being able to contain his mischievous ways, he was just about to nudge her in to the water with this foot until she perked up and turned around. His sudden presence behind her startled her so much that she jumped and slipped in to the pool with a yelp. Loki threw his head back and let out a howling laugh that filled the room.

“Loki!” Sjöfn squeaked, agitated that her silken gown was more then likely ruined now.

“Haha! Don’t look at me you did that your self.” He cackled but his chuckles were cut short by her hands reaching up and yanking him in to the water with her with a loud splash.

“Ha!” Sjöfn giggled swimming around him before jumping on his shoulders and attempting to dunk him. Antics befitting for the two childhood friends, behaving as they once did and not like lovers. The innocent atmosphere changing in the room instantly when the playful titters died down. Loki looked at her, her curly hair wet, the turquoise gown sucking to her skin, the out lines of her nipples noticeable under the delicate silk. He suddenly crushed his lips against hers, pushing her towards the wall of the pool. He pulled away licking the wet skin of her neck.

“You ruined my clothing.” He breathed against her flesh running his underwater hands along her summered hips. “I liked this tunic.” He uttered. Sjöfn let out a sigh, wanting nothing more then to be out of her wet uncomfortable clothing. Loki pulled his tunic off and threw it, it hitting the marble floor around the pool with a slosh.

“I’m sure a prince has enough gold to buy a new one.” Sjöfn said with a breathy laugh.

“Oh. Really?” He asked running his hand up her thigh.  She slightly groaned as his hands slipped between her legs, running his nimble finger along her slit. His other hand snaked up and fondled her breasts, pinching her pebbled nipple though the silken fabric. “Are you aware of all of the devious things I wan to do to you?” He whispered, his lips just shy of hers and their breath mixing. Sjöfn fluttered her eyelashes and looked at him, with that simple innocent expression she had that drove him crazy. He watched her face as he plunged two of his fingers in to her.  Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her mouth dropped open slightly. Sjöfn reached out for the laces of his pants yanking on them, growing frustrated when she couldn’t untie the knot.

“Well, well, well. Some one rather excited.” Loki teased pushing her hand away and quickly lacing the knot. He bucked when he felt her hand around his cock.

“I want you…” She moaned her words drawing a growl from him. He quickly lifted her soaked gown over her head and peeled it off. Throwing it where his tunic lay besides the pool, Loki quickly turned her around. She put her hands on the pool wall to steady herself.

“You look good wet.” Loki uttered admiring how her curls hung heavy when drenched with water. He grabbed her by her hips forcing her scoot down. He ran the head of his cock along her entrance, causing her to let out an impatient whine.

“You want it?” Loki asked playfully watching her wiggle her hips against him.

“Yes..” She uttered looking over her shoulder at him. Loki smirked, and then pushed in to her. Sjöfn bit her lip and squealed out of pleasure, as he trusted in to her. The sounds of the water splashing and her moans filled the humid air, echoing off every wall. Loki tightened his grip on her hips, his nails digging in to her flesh. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“Your cunt is so good.” He mused slamming in to her as hard as he could with the resistance of the water. Sjöfn didn’t respond only panting and letting out desperate moans. Loki thought he heard someone out side of the door, his hand quickly coming up to cover Sjöfn’s mouth, but he didn’t stop still driving himself deep inside of her. Sjöfn as too far in to ecstasy to even care. The sounds of the guards outside faded but Loki still covered her mouth with his palm.  Her legs started to shake and she gripped the wall of the pool as hard as she could.

“Come.” Loki’s winded voice ordered in her ear, his other hand reaching between her legs and relentlessly rubbing her clit. Sjöfn let out a muffled scream. He felt her tighten up around his cock driving him over the edge as well.

“Ah! Fuck…” He growled as he spilt himself inside of her. His hand dropped from her mouth and her head slumped forward. He pulled out of her seeing a bit of his pearlescent seed ghost in the clear water. He turned her back around to face him and run his fingers though her hair. Sjöfn hummed contently and kissed along his jaw line.

“That was fun.” Loki said with a fulfilled smile.

“Yes but…” Her words trailing off.

“But that?” He asked looking down at her raising an eyebrow.

“But how are we going to get out of here with out drawing attention to our selves.” She asked.

“…Ah…well…” 

 


	19. I'll Fill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy sex, Loki can multiply himself. I think you know where this is going. I’m not sorry. No plot just nasty smut. There is a note at the end btw regarding my headcanon for Loki’s magic.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:**  Messy

* * *

I don’t know what to call it, the title sucks. Oh well.

Sjöfn bit her lip as he pinched her nipple, causing her to writhe against his hand that was rubbing against her crotch. Loki chuckled before leaning over and sucking on it.

“Mmm.” He mused, he was well aware how much she loved having her breast suckled upon. He pinched her other nipple tightly drawing a hissing moan from her full lips. “You’re so wet.” He whispered taking his lips away from her breasts. “Do you want me in this tight little cunt?” He asked shoving two fingers inside of her.

“Yes!” She yelped as he quickly fingered her, Loki deviously smiled as he savored the sound it made. Sjöfn gasped when she felt another pair of hands on her, this time to her right. His illusion nipped at her ear lobe while Loki chuckled lowly, his fingers still invading her pussy.

“Do you like it when I spill my seed in you?” He whispered, her lips quivered and she nodded her head. She heard his illusion snicker in her ear. “You like to feel it seep out or you?” He asked pulling his fingers from her, bring them to his mouth and licked them clean.

“Yes…” Sjöfn huffed agitated that he took his fingers away from her.

“Well, let’s see how much you can handle then.” Loki said getting up off the bed turning his attention to the illusion that he had conjured.

“Fuck her.” He ordered. The illusion quickly got on top of her, hard cock in hand spreading her legs wide. Loki calmly took a seat in a chair that was near the bed, his hungry eyes watching as his clone slammed in to her.

“Ah!!!” Sjöfn cried arching her back, he thought of his clones as identical to him but she could tell the difference. They were his perception of himself rather then an actual representation. All flaws were gone, his hair perfect and even though Loki had vivid green eyes his clones eyes were bluer. He was he only one in the royal family with green eyes after all.

But Sjöfn wasn’t paying any attention to the way his clone looked, only moaning and panting at how its cock felt inside of her. Loki licked his lips and watched, palming his erection.

“Yes! Yes!” She yelped feeling the pressure start to build. The clone gripped her hips tightly; driving it’s self as deep as it could. Loki waved his hand causing another illusion to appear this one kneeling beside her head. It forced her to sit up by grabbing her by her hair. Her mouth didn’t instantly open for it so it pinched her nose, the sudden lack of hair caused her mouth to drop open only to have it filled by the second illusions cock.

“Yes, fill her.” Loki whispered. Sjöfn gripped the sheets, it was too much, and she couldn’t take it. The first clones relentless stoke was driving her to the edge.

“Ummmmam” She grumbled as she started to tense up. The cock in her mouth was driven to back of her throat t as the clone held her there by her hair. The lack of air causing her to grow light headed, she didn’t expect but the feeling made her orgasm even more extreme almost euphoric.

The first clone spilled it’s self inside of her; the second one pulled it’s self from her throat, Sjöfn gasped for air. Her eyes watering and thick line of saliva hanging from her lips, it stroked it’s self quickly releasing the warm liquid on to her face. Both of them diapered but the pearlescent liquid stayed behind. Loki grinned waving his again causing another, to be summoned.

-

Sjöfn couldn’t think, she wasn’t sure how many times his clones had spilt them selves in and on her. The taste of it coated the back of her sore throat, her breasts were sticky, and she could feel it seeping from her cunt on to the green silken sheets that were now ruined. Sjöfn couldn’t catch her breath it was too much, she had came herself multiple times. Her body was weak, physically in overload. Loki stared at her as she panted, her eyes watering from her last orgasm. He had watched as each of them used her, and he loved it. There was something horribly arousing about watching her get fucked by him over and over again. He couldn’t take just being a spectator anymore; his cock was yarning to be inside of her. He got up and walked over, she had figured he was done torturing her but she felt hands on her ankles yanking her down to the foot of the bed.

“Force it out.” He ordered. Sjöfn felt her face grow burning hot at the request. “I want to see it all.” She sat up on her elbows and did what he said, the seed dribbling out of her and on to the marble floor. Loki licked his lips and he thought it was impossible for him to grow any harder then he already was, but seeing that drove him mad. They had filled to the brim, and to watch it spill on to the floor was extremely arousing. “Mmm. You like it messy?” He asked her.

“Mmhumm.” Sjöfn moaned reaching between her soaked folds and playing with her clit. Loki growled that was it he needed to feel that cunt, he pushed her back down on the bed and turned her over and yanked up her hips. The seed still dripping from in-between her legs, he shoved in to her fully in one slam.

“AH! Loki!” Sjöfn screamed, his clones felt real at the time but it was only until she felt him deep inside of her that she realized how hallow they were compared to his real form.

“Ahhh. Yes, this tight quim is perfect.” He hissed as he thrusted in to her, with out any type of mercy. Sjöfn’s arms felt weak; she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. Her head plopping to streets and she moaned and whined in to them. He already felt the twitching in his lower abdomen; he wouldn’t last long at all. Loki reached around her and rubbed her clit as fast as he could. “Come with me.” He ordered. Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of head, uttering nonsense drooled seeped from her lips. She was already so sensitive from her previous orgasms and this one would come quick. Her toes curled and she gripped the sticky sheets as hard as she could. Loki whacked her across the ass, causing her to let out a broken scream, Loki clinched his jaw and Sjöfn closed her eyes as tight as she could feeling the nerves in her sensitive bud release what his nimble fingers has built up. Her cunt tightened around him causing him to come hard, his hands gripping her hips determined to spill every last drip of himself. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling out and letting go; as soon as he did her body fell limp to bed.

“Fuck…” Loki breathed looking down at her exhausted frame. He waved his hand causing the mess that his clones had made of her to disappear leaving only what he had done and sweat that sheened on her dark skin. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Loki asked but he was met no answer for Sjöfn had fallen fast asleep with a small smile one her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Loki can use corporal cones only if he’s in close range. He doesn’t use them much because they take a lot of magic to summon them. But….he was feeling pretty freaky so…lol.


	20. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the challenge I wrote this for Halloween and never put it up on AO3. Sadomasochistic, vampire, role-play fuckery.

“What are you reading?” Loki asked Sjöfn as she laid sprawled out on the lounger. Looking beautifully careless in that moment, her curly hair laying waywardly on the green fabric. 

“Bram Stroker’s Dracula, it’s almost Halloween.” She said licking her finger and flipping the page. She heard him let out a snort and roll his eyes from his chair in front of the crackling fireplace that warmed his chambers.  She looked over at him and raised her arched eyebrow. “What?” She asked.

“You and your Midgardian nonsense, my love.” He answered. Sjöfn rolled her eyes.

“You would enjoy it.” Sjöfn uttered as she looked back down at the page.

“Which one, the book or the silly holiday that they don’t realize is Pagan?” Loki asked.

“The book since you would think the holiday is childish.”

“What is it about?” Loki asked not really interested, but humoring his lover.

“It is about Count Dracula who is a vampire….”

“Vampire? They are a fantasy creature, Aren’t they similar to Draugrs?” Loki asked her, Sjöfn marked the page she was on and closed the book, setting it on her lap.

“Yes, kind of but they are… how can I say this?” She paused and tapped on her chin with her finger trying to think of the right way to put it. “Sexual unlike Draugers” The word peeked Loki’s interest and a smiled curled in to the corners of his thin lips. 

“Sexual? Please do tell.” He chuckled.

“Yes, they drink blood….” She paused waiting for his reaction, seeing as blood drinking was considered extremely taboo in Asgardian culture. But his expression told her to continue. “They have fangs and bite the neck or other erogenous zones…it is written as a very sexual experience.” She said looking down at the book in her lap. Loki got up out of his chair and walked over to her. Moving behind her with a smile.

“Ahh. I see.” He breathed putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them. She let out a small purr at the feeling of his fingers. “It makes sense.”  He spoke rubbing her just in the way that he knew that she liked. “Penetration…” His right hand lowered and grabbed her breast. “Blood…the exchange of body fluids. I see why these vampires are though of as sexual creatures.” Sjöfn moaned feeling him pinch her nipple through the fabric of her dress. Loki bend down and ghosted his lips across her neck.

“Mmmm…” Sjöfn moaned, rolling her eyes in to the back of her head at the feeling of his lips. He opened his mouth and licked her skin, Sjöfn jumped when she felt something sharp prick her flesh. It felt like two pin pricks in the crook of her neck. “Ah!” she yelped painfully at first but the feeling quickly turned to a pleasure that she didn’t want to admit that she liked, Loki held her there watching as her hips writhe.

Loki pulled away, his lips painted red; he hadn’t bitten her very hard only enough to draw blood. Sjöfn panted, trying to catch her breath.  Loki stepped from behind her and crawled on to the lounger. Sjöfn looked up at him seeing the fangs that he conjured for the sake of this role-play.  She couldn’t help but feel nervous by how menacing he looked with them.  He suddenly yanked her legs apart and pushed the bottom of her gown up, exposing her.

“My my my….” Loki breathed seeing the wetness in-between her folds. “Someone is a little masochist, I see.” He laughed, bending down and licking his lips. Sjöfn automatically tried to scoot back and close her thighs.

“Wait…your fangs….don’t “She protested but Loki held her in place, lightly raking his elongated teeth along her right inner thigh, leaving two welts behind in her flesh.  He teased her, sucking on her inner thigh slightly before breaking her skin once again with his fangs.  Sjöfn let out a cry and threw her head back, feeling dirty that she enjoyed such pain.  “Loki…please…mmmm.” She whined. He pulled his lips away from her and sat up, undoing his trousers and freeing his cock. He snickered as he slowly rubbed the head along her opening. Sjöfn reached up and grabbed Loki by his collar and yanked him towards her, just as he thrust himself in to her, filling her pussy with every inch of his length.

“Fuck..” Loki swore as he stroked in and out of her, grabbing her knees and pushing them up in an attempt to drive himself deeper. Sjöfn wrapped her arms around him, feeling his cool breath on her neck as he panted with each push.

“Your cunt feels so fucking good.” Loki whisper. She giggled slightly at his words, her lips trembling from pleasure. 

“Loki…Loki….” She huffed. “Bite me again…” Loki smirked at her devious request and did as she asked. Biting her once again but this time lower on her neck. Sjöfn let out an excited scream at the pain that shocked through her in a horrible delight. “Deeper…” She cried feeling herself draw close. Loki growled biting slightly harder, feeling the warm blood in his mouth and the intoxicating metallic taste it had. Sjöfn went to scram again but Loki covered her mouth, leaving only muffled murmurs and her strutting body as she came violently around his cock. He pulled his lips away from her flesh as he felt himself start to come undone as well. Sjöfn suddenly crushed her lips against his, tasting her own blood in his mouth. Loki let out a broken moan and Sjöfn felt him empty his seed deep in side of her. He tried to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers and gazing at her from behind his exhausted eyes.  He wiped her blood away from his lips and smiled, the fangs were now gone.

Loki reached up and touched her wounds left from him, using his magic to cool them.

“I did a number on you.” He chuckled, feeling bad about the red punctures that he had given her.  Sjöfn hummed and closed her eyes loving the feel of the frost that radiated from his fingertips.

“It’s okay…I did ask for it.” Sjöfn said with a smile on her crimson painted lips. 


	21. Oh...so that's what it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo. What!? Well we all know that myth Loki has a thing for horses. Loki gives Sjöfn a gift, that is equine theme. Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the challenge jsut some bullshit I wrote for fun lol.

Sjöfn heard a knock at her chamber door; she happily got up out of her chair and skipped to the door. Her rosy colored gown flowing effortlessly behind her, Sjöfn pulled the door open to see Loki standing there with a small box under his arm.

“Oh, hello Loki.” She beamed with a smile as she let him in. Loki cupped her under her chin and kissed her gently.

“I brought you a gift.” He whispered to her. A light came to Sjöfn’s golden eyes at his words and a smiled stretched across her full lips.

“I present! For me?” She asked innocently, but a dark smile came upon Loki’s face as he handed her the box. Sjöfn didn’t notice, too excited to see what he had for her, Sjöfn undid the green ribbon and pulled the box open. Her expression of excitement quickly turned in to confusion.

“Oh…what is it?” She asked pulling the odd object out, it looked like a flog, with hair instead of leather and had an odd shaped glass base.

“Well it’s a toy, like the glass one that you have.” He smiled, Sjöfn looked at it again and trying to figure out why this one had hair resembling a tail, the odd shaped didn’t look like it would be very pleasurable to her, it was far to girthy and short.

“Loki this doesn’t seem very…” She laughed but he cut her off.

“Sjöfn, darling it’s a tail.” He said with a smile. She blinked and looked back down at it,  it did resemble a horse tail but for a moment she didn’t understand where it would go and then her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh… ** _oh_**.” She uttered looking at the flared base. “Oh Loki…that’s not going to fit…” She said nervously. Only to hear him chuckle beside her.

“I bet it will.” He crooned stepping closer to her. Sjöfn bit her lip, she didn’t really want that thing in her rear end but Loki’s eyes were glittering with the idea. “It will keep you nice and ready for me when I’m ready to fuck your ass.” He breathed before grabbing at her dress and pulling her towards him. His mouth invading her’s her with a perversion that was surprising even for him,  it was obvious he wanted to do this for a while. His hand slipped in to hers and he pulled the tail away from her. He grabbed her ass from behind tightly and gripped he pulp cheek with a hunger. 

“If you don’t like it I promise we’ll stop.” He said pulling away from her lips that the had been nipping at rather roughly. Sjöfn let out a whine and looked away, not sure she would enjoy such a thing. “But I remember…you do seem to like my cock in your ass…” Loki ran the tip of the glas in-between her silk covered cheeks. “Image how good this will feel…” Sjöfn bit her lip and let out a nervous sigh.

* * *

 

“Ah!” Sjöfn cried gripping the bed sheet. She was on her stomach, her ass in the air.

“Shh. Relax love.” Loki whispered, as he applied more oil to her tight hole. “Almost there.” Loki held on to the base slowly slipping it in to her, Sjöfn let out a whimper at the odd sensation.  Loki was loving every single moment of this, how she looked, the sweet little innocent sounds she made while participating in something so dirty, knowing that once he got it in he was going to fuck her pussy and then her ready ass.  Loki glanced down and a wicked smirk graced his face.

“My my my.” You love this.” He cood.

“No, I-“ Sjöfn uttered panting when he pushed a littler further.

“Oh my, sweeting. Your cunt is dripping wet.” He said running his thumb along her folds. “Mmmm. So slick.” He hissed, watching her tremble at his touch.  Loki pushed one more time and when he did the glass base slipped fully in to her. Sjöfn let out a sharp gasp.

“Ahh!” She moaned trying not to enjoy the full feeling it gave her.

“Ooo. See. You love this.” Loki said taking a moment to admire her with her adorable horse tail. “Oh love, you looks so sexy.” He breathed unlacing his trousers and stoking his rock hard cock at the sight at of her. “Wiggle your hips for me.”  Sjöfn did as he asked shaking her ass for him. Loki chuckled before grabbing her hips and plunging himself in her pussy.

“Oh! Fuck!” Sjöfn screamed, she expected some type of warning.  She trembled, she felt so full. It was almost too much,  Loki’s cock was hitting every horribly delicious spot inside of her. Loki hissed and pulled out of her, she felt so good he had to gather himself or he knew he wouldn’t last very long and he wanted to save it for her ass.

“Why?” Sjöfn whined grabbing the sheets and writhing, she needed him to be back inside of her.

“You want it?”

“Yesss!”

“I don’t think you do.” He chuckled toying with her. Sjöfn desperately reached between her legs slipping her fingers in.

“Yes! I do.” She cried, Loki smirked as he watched her play with herself, her juices coating her fingers. Loki suddenly swatted her hand down and slipped back in side, causing her to let out a please squeal as he fills her. He grabbed on to the tail, pulling slightly but not hard enough to pull it out while rammed in to her. Sjöfn yelped his name over and over again. Feeling the pressure build and build in side of her with tremendous force, she knew what was about to happen but she was too far-gone to tell him. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her full lips trembled for words but only spoke nonsense with no meaning nor syllables. She choked back a lung full of air before she shook, Loki felt her and pulled quickly, palming the plug to make sure she didn’t force it out while squinting, making a mess of her bed sheets. Loki chuckled and licked his lips loving the performance she could give under the right conditions. Sjöfn didn’t even have time to recover, before she felt him pull the glass plug from her with a ‘POP’.

“Oh yes…you are ready.” He growled before slipping in to her with little effort. Sjöfn was still coming down from her orgasm before when he started to slowy move his hips .He gripped her ass tightly, his nails leaving crescent moon shaped marks in her russet flesh.  “Fuck…ah…yes…” Loki whispered thrusting harder.

“Mmmm.” Sjöfn moaned.  Sitting up and looking over her shoulder at him, he was focused, watching his cock invade her over and over with an expression of pure bliss.

“Your ass is so tight.” Loki complimented pushing all the way in and holding himself there. Sjöfn threw her head back and gripped the sheets.  He picked up his pace again, fucking her desperately now; his stokes choppy and eager to come. “I-oh-I’m going to come.” He moaned.

“C-come in me. P-please.” Sjöfn stammered, it felt too good. She wanted to feel him spill himself inside of her. Loki drew his hand back and smacked her ass, she yelped out from the sudden sting and bit her lip. He suddenly froze, keeping himself deep inside of her. Loki let out a throated growl as he came, his cock jerking inside of her. Sjöfn savored the feeling, glancing over her shoulder once more to see his face that was contoured with pleasure. His eyes fluttered back open and he slowly pulled himself from her, noticing that his fingernails had left obvious dents in her skin. Sjöfn plopped back down on the sheets, and turned on her back and looked at him.

“Do you like your new toy?” Loki asked with a smile as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, I do actually. Do they make them in bunny tails also?” She asked batting her eye lashing. 


	22. Cats out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never explained how everyone comes to know about Loki and Sjöfn’s romance. Public sex. Not Part of the 30 Day challenge just for fun because I'm fucked up.

 

Sjöfn looked at Loki from across the golden table during suppertime. It was common for the members of the court to dine together, and this night was the same as many others that came before but the two were keeping secretes. Sjöfn and Loki had started a very physical relationship and had kept it a hush hush for a while.

Loki smiled at something Thor said, Sjöfn couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Impure thoughts flooding her mind knowing all he could do with those thin yet very useable lips. Loki caught her gaze and looked over at her a grin stretching across his mouth. He raised his eyebrow at her and then licked his lips flicking his tongue suggestively. Sjöfn quickly put her eyes down on her plate, hoping no one noticed. It didn’t seem like anyone did. Loki out stretched his legs, his foot grazing her’s. She looked back up at him noticing his very subtle shift of his eyebrows before he got up from his chair ad excused himself from the dinning hall. Sjöfn’s eyes followed him as he left; Sjöfn let out a hot breathy sigh and shifted in her seat.

“What’s wrong?” Her mother asked. Sjöfn shook her head and smiled.

“Nothing, just feeling a little sleepy.” She spoke rubbing her neck, she picked with her food for about ten more minutes before she got up and left the table as well.

Making her way down the golden hallway and towards an area of the palace that wasn’t as densely populated around this time of night. The thing about the Asgaridan Palace was that it had lots of corners to hide and do dark deeds.  Suddenly a pair of hands reached out from a dim corridor and grabbed her, Sjöfn would have yelped put a palm covered her mouth and pulled her behind a pillar.

“I’m going to ravage you.” Loki growled in her ear as he grabbed at her like a beast with six arms, desperately running his hands up her thighs and lifted her dress. He sucked on her neck causing her to moan behind his hand. “I’m going to tear you up.” Sjöfn whimpered and rocked her hips, grinding her ass on his cock that was poking her cheeks. His hands slipped under her dress running his long fingers though the tuft of curly soft hair between her thighs. Loki smirked when he felt her wetness on his fingertips. “Ohhh, you are already dripping for me, how kind of you.” He plunged his fingers inside of her; her legs trembled at the feeling. “Were you thinking about getting fucked by me while we at the table with our friends and families?” He whispered, nipping at her ear lobe. He let his hand drop from her mouth and she panted.

“Ye-yes.”

“Mmmm, that is music to my ears.” He crooned, still assaulting her pussy with his nimble fingers.

“Please, I need you inside of me…” Sjöfn begged, gridding harder on his cock.  Her words making snarl against her neck pulling his hands from up under her dress and desperately undoing his pants, Sjöfn turned around and faced him, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in to a rough kiss, bearing his teeth and nipping her lips. He moaned in to her mouth at the feeling of her hand on his cock, playfully stroking the length of it.  Loki pressed her back up against the pillar he held one of her legs up he gripped his cock pushed inside of her.

“Ahhh…” she moaned softly, not wanting to be too loud. She winched painfully at the fact that she was on her tiptoes it was a rather uncomfortable position for her. Loki lifted her up with his forearms, holding her against the pillar as his hips trusted in to her.

* * *

 

Sif and Fandral had left supper after they were done and decided to take a walk through the palace while they chatted.

“I can’t believe he would do that.” Sif uttered walking besides her friend.

“Yes, well we all now Thor is a ladies man.”

“But with her, out of all people she is rather dim don’t you think?” Sif asked him raising her eyebrow.

“Yes is dumber then a box of hair, and he said she was horrible in bed.” Fandral’s gossip made Sif laugh. They both stopped when they thought they heard something down the hall, it sounded like a faint slapping noise. 

“What’s that sound?” Sif asked looking over at Fandral who only raise his eyebrows.

“I know what it sounds like.” He said.

“Oh please, don’t be a pervert.” The lady warrior said walking a head down the hall and closer to the noise.

“Sif, maybe we shouldn’t.”Fandral uttered not wanting to stumble upon some young lovers.

“You really think someone would do it in the hallway? No one would dare.” She said shaking her head.

“Well, not if they weren’t royal.” Fandral shrugged, he had heard many stories from Thor about quick romps with servant girls in dark corners. Sif was about to shake her head when they heard a hushed female moan and then a ‘shhh’ from her lover. The voices weren’t recognizable; Sif’s eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot. Now both her and Fandral were interested, the curiosity was too much they had to see who was down the hall. They looked at each other and quietly snuck down the corridor.

‘We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Sif whispered drawing closer to the corner.

“I know but..” Fandral tried to reason, if they didn’t see who it was it would bother them forever. They held their breath before they both looked around, it took everything for them not to let out surprised screams. It was obvious that the man was Loki, holding up a young maiden to the pillar as he stoked in to her. Instantly it because apparent who the maiden was by her rose colored slippers and golden ankle bangles that chimed with each thrust of his hips. 

“By the nine…” Fandral whispered in shock.

“Oh my Gods….” Sif uttered covering her mouth.

“You love my cock in your tight little cunt?” They both heard Loki growl, his pace quickening.

“My, word. Loki’s a naughty boy.” Fandral chuckled under his breath. Sif knew her face was bright red, she couldn’t look away and that was the horrible part. She knew that if Sjöfn saw them she would possibly die from embarrassment.

“Yes, fuck my pussy.” Sjöfn moaned back. Loki felt his legs grow slightly weak from being close, he got to his knees, Sjöfn’s legs still resting on his forearms, Sjöfn scooted down, allowing her back to rest of the hallway floor. Loki put her legs on his shoulders in an attempt to get deeper inside of her. He could tell he was hitting all of the right spots by her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

“Yes…yes….yes….!” Sjöfn panted.

“So…tight.” Loki breathed, his hips going faster, desperate for release.

“Wow, he is simply giving it to her. I had no idea he had it in him.” Fandral said with a smile, seriously shocked that Loki of all people could drive one of the most beautiful maidens to the point of mumbled nonsense. Sjöfn could have screamed if it wasn’t for Loki quickly covering her mouth. Her legs shook and she let out muffled cries. Loki gritted his teeth, feeling her come around him, he stopped thrusting, finishing deep inside of her.

“Ah! Fuck…” He hissed, as his cock twitched inside of her wet warmth. They both tried to catch their breath, Sif a Fandral pulled away from the wall and quickly scuttled away hoping they didn’t hear them.

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods….” Sif uttered to herself coving hearing her mouth. They slipped down a connecting hallway.

“Damn.” Fandral laughed. “You mean you had no idea about them?”

“No!!” Sif squeaked, Sjöfn was her best friend and she had kept it from her, she wondered for how long.

“I want to congratulate him, he seems like he did a very good job.”

“Fandral, we can’t tell anyone about this!” Sif said pointing her finger at him. “They kept it a secret for a reason, promise you won’t say anything….” Fandral wrinkled his nose.

“Okay! Okay! I won’t say anything” He said putting his hands up, they both heard foot steps coming towards them. They froze when they saw Loki walking down the hall alone he made no move to wipe the smeared lipstick from his mouth. Sif instinctively elbowed Fandral in the ribs, not wanting him to slip up and say anything. He looked up at them and a dark smile came across his lips.

“Ah, good evening Loki.” Fandral said, his voice obviously shaking.

“Did you and Lady Sif enjoy the show?” He asked, catching both of them off guard. Both of their faces blushed bright red, and they looked at each other.

“We- don’t know what you are-“ Fandral tried to lie, but Loki only shook his head.

“Please, I knew you two were watching. It’s very hard to sneak up on me, you both know this.” He smiled. “Let it be know that Sjöfn is mine.” He said walking past them with a disgusting confidence. “And that she is delicious.” He chuckled before continuing down the hall. Fandral and Sif stood there incomplete shock.

“You know, there’s always been something a little off whit him don’t you think?” Sif asked.

“Only a little?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told you Loki is kind of possessive.


	23. Pink is the Flavor, Solve The Riddle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol what? I have been listening to Blow too many times. Haha. Loki isn’t above worshiping Sjöfn’s body. Shameless bullshit. HEY HEY.

**30 Day Challange: Body Worship**

* * *

 

Sjöfn sighed and looked down, watching Loki slowly get to his knees in front of her.  He didn’t takes eyes off of her, running his hands up her thighs, pushing up the fabric of her gown yellow lace detailed gown. One of her hands gripped the armrest of the chair when he ran he planted a small kiss on her right knee.  She smiled slightly, knowing his pride but yet he was on his knees in front of her.

“Do you realize how sexy your legs are?” Loki asked running the length of her smooth brown leg, he pulled off her golden slipper. Loki rubbed her foot, massaging her soles with his tubs. Sjöfn giggled and tired to pull her foot away he new she was extremely ticklish there but he didn’t let her go only rubbing harder.

“Ah.” Sjöfn slightly cooed leaning her head back.

“You’ve got me on my knees worshiping you…” Loki said. “Your body drives me mad.” Sjöfn bit her lip at the compliment. Sjöfn slipped off her other shoe and lightly put her foot on his crotch. Loki’s raised his eyebrow, and glanced down. He lifted her leg and ran his lips against her ankle, his green glinting wickedly. Sjöfn rubbed her foot against him, feeling him grow slightly hard from the pressure.

“Do you know that I adore every delicious inch of you?” He breathed against her skin. Sjöfn smiled and rocker her hips slightly in the chair. He moved her foot from his crotch and dropped her leg. He licked his lips and pushed up the bottom of her gown a little more. Loki ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh.

“You look so editable.” He spoke gripping her by her hips and scooting her down in the chair. Sjöfn let out a gasp as he stated to suck on the skin just shy of her quim.

“Ah!” She yelped slightly at the dull pain that it caused, she knew that a bruise would form where his lips were. Loki always left his love bites in hidden places, never putting them on display for the eyes of others.  He pulled his lips away and smiled at mark left behind.

“Loki please…” Sjöfn moaned, she knew she was wet, she wanted him so bad.  Loki obliged her moving his mouth to her pussy. Licking up the slit to her clit.

“Ahh…” Sjöfn moaned, knowing all the perfect things his silver tongue could do.  Loki licked his lips and hummed at the taste.

“You know I like it wet.” He said, Sjöfn bucked towards him and bit her lip. He went back to pleasing her with his mouth. He truly loved tasting her, she was scrumptious to him. He flicked her clit with his skilled tongue, swirling with a rhythm. Sjöfn reached up and ran her fingers though his slick black hair.

“Oh…yesss.” She hissed.  Loki felt himself hard, is erection uncomfortable in the confined of he leather trousers. He undid the laces and freed himself. He pulled his lips away causing Sjöfn to whine.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on wasting a drop.” He smiled, before plunging his fingers in to her.

“Ah!!” Sjöfn threw her head back as he pumped in to her quickly. He pulled his fingers out and the returned to slacking on her clit. He used the wetness on his fingers to make stoking himself easier.  He felt him moan as his lips worked on her, Sjöfn grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer to her.  Loki was completely fine with burying his face in her cunt.  He stroked himself faster, pre-seed dripping from the tip.  Sjöfn rocked her hips against his moving tongue desperate for more pressure as she felt her orgasm build.

“Ah! Loki…” She moaned beautifully fondling her own breast with her other hand. Loki growled and breathed in and out quickly as he felt his climax, his cock twitching and spilling his seed on to the floor. He didn’t stop pleasing her, he could tell she was close. Sjöfn’s other hand dropped to his head yanking his hair, Loki groaned slightly at the feeling. She held him there her legs trembling. “Loki!! AH!” She screamed as he kept licking until he was certain she was finished. Her hands dropped from him and her body relaxed. Loki pulled away from her, his mouth covered with her wetness, he scooped up a dip of it that was running down his chin and sucked it off of his finger and licked his lips.

“Mmmmm, if I would only drink one thing for the rest of my days your juices would be what I would pick.” He smiled.


	24. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Dom Sjöfn, Sub Loki. Sometimes Loki really wants to be punished for being a bad boy. I never write shit like this, welp there is a first time for everything.

**30 Day Challange:** Power Play? 

* * *

 

He whined like a puppy, as he sat here on his knees fully naked in front of her. She stood looking down at him with the riding crop her hands. She wasn’t dressed in her usual light colors, instead dressed in a tight long black gown.

“Are you complaining?” She asked tapping the crop on her thighs. Loki shook his head not able to speak because of the golden bar gag that was in his mouth, his hands chained in front of him. His motion was limited due to the collar that was around his neck and attached to the binds on his wrist. Sjöfn circled him like a hawk; he averted his eyes and glanced away.  She smiled at the blush that painted it’s self on his pale cheeks. She stopped and faced him, lifting his chin with the crop, forcing him to look up at her.

“Stand.” She ordered and he did, getting up off of his sore knees looking down at her, waiting for his next instruction. Grabbed him by the chain attached to his collar lead him over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and looked at him, her eyes running over his tone muscles and pale smooth skin. He could feel her staring at him, her eyes hungry. This was how she must have felt when he looked at her like that. Her gaze eventually landed on his cock, he was slightly hard already; and it was truly a sight to behold. He was rather well endowed, and knew well all the things that cock could do.

“I think I’ll put you over my knee.” She smiled licking the tip of the riding crop.  Loki whined again, the sound of protest made her chuckle darkly. “Come on.” She ordered patting her lap. Loki lowered his brow but did what she told him. He laid down on his stomach across her thighs. His face grew hot with embarrassment. He felt her run the leather tip of crop up the back of his leg. Her other hand reached to the back of his head and untied the back of gag and pulled it out of his mouth. “I want to hear you.”

She said tapping the crop lightly on his ass, causing him to clinch slightly. “How about fifteen hits, my Prince?”  Sjöfn asked in a dark tone that was odd for her.  Loki didn’t say anything only biting his lip. Without warning the crop came down on his ass, Loki let out a yelp.  Sjöfn smiled as the location of the hit turned a sweet shade of red. He heard it come down again cutting through the air before meeting his flesh.

“Ah!” Loki moaned, loving the sting. He couldn’t help but grind his cock against her fabric-covered thigh as she spanked him.

“Do you like this?” She asked whacking him again.

“Ye-“ Another hit came down on his red ass. “Yes! Ow..” Loki was to point of tears when she was done, he had no idea she would be ruthless, it did nothing short of excite him.

“Alright, stand up.” She said to him, he did what he told. But he knew that he had done something wrong once he saw the look on her face. “Tisk, Tisk Tisk.” She scolded looking down her black dress. The pre-seed from his cock was obvious on the dark fabric. “You messed on my gown.”

“I’m sorry, I-“ He tried to explain but Sjöfn put her finger to her lip and hushed him.

“Lick it up and I’ll forgive you.” She smiled, Loki swallowed hard before getting back on his knees. He leaned own and licked up his own pre-seed from her gown; he swallowed and looked back up at her.

“Good boy.” She crooned. “Now lay down.” She said.  He nodded and got back on the bed lying on his back. Sjöfn crawled towards him and lifted the bottom of the gown to expose herself, wetness slicking between her folds. Loki bit his lip at the site of her pussy; he needed to be in it.  Sjöfn took a hold of his cock and rubbed the tip of it along her slit. Loki bucked desperately put she pulled away before he could penetrate her. “Someone is impatient.” She smiled.  “You want this cunt?”

“Yes.” He answered quickly.

“I don’t think you want it bad enough.” She taunted dipping his cock in to her before pulling it out again.

“I want it!” He begged. “Please, let me feel you.”

“You want to feel what part of me?”

“I want to feel your fucking cunt!” He yelped.

“Oh you mean this…” Sjöfn lowered herself on to his throbbing length. “…cunt?” She added before slamming herself down, taking him fully.  Loki threw his head back, struggling against his binds wishing he could grab her hips and hold her in place while he fucked her roughly but not being able made it even better. Sjöfn arched her back and started to ride him. Loki gritted his teeth and panted. Suddenly Sjöfn moved her hips up and pulled him out of her.

“No! Please!” Loki begged, his cock was pulsing. He needed to come so bad.

“Shhh.” Sjöfn hushed rubbing her clit, looking down at him, she lowered herself on to him and started again. Although it was rare for her to ride him she was very good at it.  Sjöfn leaned forward, her ass bouncing up and down. She watched his face, he did that  _thing_  with his jaw when he was close opening his mouth and shifting his jaw from side to side. She stopped again and pulled him from her. Loki let out a snarl and curled his lip. Sjöfn would have taken it as a warning if he wasn’t restrained but she only giggled at him. He wasn’t sure how many times she brought him to the edge of pleasure only to yank him back but he was a whimpering mess, his hair stuck to this forehead from the sweat that beaded on his brow. His twitching and quivering pre-cum oozing from the tip.

“Sjöfn please! I can’t take anymore!” he cried watching her rub her clit, she hadn’t come either, her pussy was sopping wet almost dripping with her nectar. “Please!!” He yelped he couldn’t do it, it was too much, he blinked tears running down his red cheeks. “I’m going to die if you don’t let me come! Please!” Sjöfn didn’t say anything, satisfied with begging she dropped back down on him, drawing a loud moan from his lips.

“Your cock feels so good.” She whispered in his ear as she rode him. Loki groaned at her words and his eyes rolled in to the back of his head. She knew she wouldn’t last long, she had teased herself as well and she needed to come. Her rhythm grew more frantic.

“Fuck. Fuck . Fuck!” Loki swore over and over again. Sjöfn sat up and arched her back running her nails down his chest Loki hissed in pain as she scratched him.

“AH!! Loki!!” She yelped closing her eyes tightly her pussy clinched around him causing him to tremble and spill himself inside of her, Sjöfn could tell it was much more the usual, some of it seeping out and down the shaft of his cock. They both tried to catch their breath. The chains and collar that bound him disappeared with a whisp of green magic. Sjöfn squeaked when he grabbed her up and flipped her over on her back.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked licking the curve of her neck.

“You know I don’t like being dominate.” She mumbled, it had been his idea after all.

“You could have fooled me, you were very good at pleasing my submissive side.” He chuckled, before reaching up and violently ripping her gown off of her causing Sjöfn to gasp. “But… how about we resume our usual roles shale we?” 


	25. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as teasing?... Whatever, it counts.  
> Loki decides to try and teach Sjöfn some fighting moves. Sexual tension all over the place.  
> This takes place before they start their relationship.

**30 Day Challange:** Teaseing Only 

* * *

 

 _“How about we spar?”_  Loki had asked her, making the point that in Asgard you either knew magic or how to fight and she knew neither, but of course this was part of a scheme as most things he that did were.

“Loki, I don’t even know why we are doing this.” Sjöfn asked standing outside in the training area. The ground covered with hay to soften the ground. He didn’t pay attention to her words his eyes focused on her shape in her black under armor. He had only seen her in dresses, she never wore any type of trousers. His eyes traced along the curve of her waist and hip, she looked delicious. He did fancy women with thick thighs and ample backsides. “Loki! I’m talking to you.” She said bring him back to reality.

“What? I’m sorry.” He smiled trying to keep his eyes on her’s and not let them wander.

“I said, I don’t know why we are doing this. Sif has already trained me a bit…” Sjöfn said.

“Yes, but I think I can teach you a thing or two.” Loki chuckled pulling off his green tunic. Sjöfn’s eyes widened at the site of his pale tone torso, her mouth dropped open as she stared. He was lean but he was far from weak looking, Sjöfn couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing down from his chest to V cut lines leading…lower. Loki threw his tunic on the ground and looked back at her and chuckled.

“Focus.” He said with a laugh. Sjöfn closed her mouth and glanced away, her face growing hot.

“I don’t want to do this.” She uttered.

“What if someone attacks you? Are you going to whittle them a flower crown?” He teased. He walked up to her and looked down at his friend, she was rather petite for an Asgardian woman. He liked the fact that she was small; there was something about it that he found extremely adorable. “Or would you just bat your eyelashes at them?” He uttered leaning in closer.

“It seems to work fine enough for you.” She snapped, she was never this salty but he was really laying it on thick, she knew what game he was playing.

“Ooo, someone is fiery today I see. How about you try to hit me?” He said watching her expression change.

“I can’t hit you…” Sjöfn said even though they were friends she knew that she couldn’t strike anyone in the royal family, people were flogged for far less.

“It’s fine, now try to hit me.” He said his tone was almost an order.

“Where?” She asked innocently.

“Anywhere-well…” He paused. “Obviously if you hit me in _certain_  places that would be dirty fighting and if you did I would have flog you.” He chuckled, Sjöfn’s eyes widened at his words.

“I’m joking I would  _never_ do that.” He lied. “But seriously, hit me.” Sjöfn did as she was told quickly bring her hand up to his face but he grasped her wrist, not tightly just enough to stop her. “Really, an openhanded slap?” He chuckled. “What, did I offended you my lady by saying something crude?” Loki teased letting her wrist go. “I mean ball up your fist and hit me.” His voice dropping an octave lower on his last two words, there was something about it that made Sjöfn feel a heat in her lower stomach.  She went to hit him again, this time her fist clinched but she didn’t land the punch before he moved out of the way, grabbing her by her wrist and yanking her forward. Sjöfn almost feel on her knees but regained her balance and spun back around. Going on her first instinct, to bring her leg up and kick him, she missed and twisted her other ankle and fell to the hay.

“You would be dead right now.” He said as a taunt. Sjöfn pouted and sat up on her elbows, pieces of hay stuck in her long brown braid. She got back to her feet with a grumble. “Alright now, you try to stop me. “

“Wait! This isn’t-“ Sjöfn tried to say ‘ _this isn’t a fair fight’_ before Loki had taken her down once again she was on her back in the hay this time looking it him as he had her pined to ground.

“And now you’re dead again.” He smiled, before getting off of her. She almost whined when he did but was able to keep it in.  She staggered back to her feet…

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long they had been sparing, she panted and wiped her forehead of sweat. It was hot, and she had undone three of the clasps on the collar of her tight black tunic. Loki’s eyes watch her chest raise and fall, staring at her cleavage. He was surprised, she had got him good a few times, and it became obvious that she was better with kicks then she was with throwing a punch. The gaurds and other warriors had left the training area leaving them alone.  Sjöfn attended to land another punch, she knew she was going get him right in his smug mouth but suddenly he disappeared and was behind her. Sjöfn yelped when she felt his hand around her neck and heard him let out a dark chuckle.

“You cheated.” She said, almost moaning at the feeling of his cool breath against her ear.

“I never said I wouldn’t use my magic.” He smiled, he could feel her pulse under his hand, it was speeding up.  “Ah, I see you’re a little excited aren’t you?” He purred.

“We’ll you have your hand around my neck… what do you expect?” She uttered. Loki pressed his hips against her ass just to see if she would react, he felt her pulse jump in rate when he did also drawing a groan from her.

“If I had a knife at you back how would you get out of it, hum?” He made his dagger appear in his hand, lightly pressing the tip of it against her lower back. Her breath hitched, and she tried to squirm away but couldn’t.

“Loki….I don’t like this.” She said feeling him run it up higher, fraying the fabric of her tunic in the process. Sjöfn arched her back in an attempt to pull away from the blade, pressing her ass against his crotch. He moved the blade away from her back and she let out a relieved sigh, only for him to run it up her thigh. Slicing though her trousers but not making contact with her skin. Sjöfn tried to understand how this was making her feel even hotter, wetness started to pool between her clinched thighs watching him run the blade, higher and higher painfully slow. “Loki please…” She uttered.

“You are captured by someone who has evil intent, someone who has perverse thoughts in his head about what he wants to do with your body.” Loki whispered in her ear. “You know what he wants to do to you, he has been eyeing you for a long time, fantasizing about this very moment…” Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head, her heart racing. “How do you escape this sick minded individual?” he purred, gritting his teeth. He was starting to grow hard, and he wondered if she feel it pressed up against her ass. “That’s to say…you want to escape I have a feeling you don’t.” He breathed.  Sjöfn reached back her hand to caress his face. Loki groaned at her touch, her hand inched back running her fingers though his black hair. Loki was snapped back to reality when Sjöfn balled her fist around his hair and yanked his head to the side as hard as she could. The pain in his neck and scalp were enough to break his concentration and loosen his grip on her neck. She yanked away, and grabbed his hand that held the dagger, getting it out of his grasp. Loki snarled but before he could react Sjöfn pounced on him knocking him to the ground. She used the tip of the blade to lift his head and force him to look at her.

“You’re dead.” She uttered before throwing the blade and going to get up but his hands were suddenly at her hips holding her there. There was a heavy stillness as they looked at each other.

“Have I ever told you, how soft those lips look?” He mused, his eyes on her full mouth.

“No-no- my lord, you haven’t.”

“I bet they are sweet.” He uttered leaning up on his elbows, Sjöfn was rendered helpless to this charm, and she would have given him all of her right there in the hay if he hadn’t stopped suddenly and glanced to his right and saw his mother and father who had stepped out for a walk. It didn’t seem that they had noticed them yet until one of his father ravens landed next to them squawked loudly.

“Damn.” Loki uttered. Sjöfn turned her head and was immediately mortified by seeing the king and queens eyes right on them. Sjöfn got off of him as quick as she could her, face burning with embarrassment.

“Thank you for sparing with me today, Prince Loki.” She said her voice trembling. Loki stood up and faced her with a smirk.

“No problem, my lady.” He crooned ignoring his parents and taking her hand and kissing it gently.  Sjöfn glanced over at Frigga and Odin, to see the queen whisper something to husband.

 “I will-ugh see you at supper….” Sjöfn stammered before leaving as quickly as she could and headed back to the palace.

“Sparing? Since when does Sjöfn enjoy combat?” Frigga asked a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Well it was a one off thing.” Loki smiled picking up his hay-covered tunic.

“If her mother saw that we wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Odin grumbled, wishing both of his sons would keep their courting, if you could call it that in private.


	26. You Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something short to take my mind off fandom fuckery. Ho ho. I didn’t edit this. It is a crap drabble anyway.

 Loki slipped his tongue in to Sjöfn’s mouth, grazing it along her’s. Sjöfn moaned slightly enjoying the taste of his lips. She whined when he pulled away. He smirked, keeping his eyes on her as he made his way down her naked body. He kissed and licked the flesh covering her upper ribs before grabbing her breasts and licking playfully purposely avoiding the nipple. He knew how much she loved having her tits sucked.

"Loki…" Sjöfn breathed looking down at him. He smirked before licking the hardened bud. Sjöfn threw her head back and moaned as he swirled it with his tongue before sucking, tweaking the other one between his two fingers. Loki watched intently seeing the look of pleasure on her face as she writhed under him. He moved down leaving a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen. He sucked on her pertruding hip bone causing her to let out a breathy sigh.  Loki scooted down now with his face between her legs, but he ignored her wet center focusing on her inner thigh inside, sucking on the tendon. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. Suddenly he bore his teeth and bit her.

"Ah!" She cried at the pain,  he released her skin but continued to suck, harder and harder. He pulled away after running his tongue along the bruise and examined it. He smirked pleased to see his teeth marks on her flesh and the purplish blue color start to form on the marking. "Loki please…" She begged squeezing her breasts, desperate for any type of sensation. 

"My, my, my." Loki purred spreading the lips of her pussy with his thumbs. "Someone is rather wet I see." He smiled, looking at the wetness that was obvious between her folds. 

"Loki I need you." She cried, it was music to his ears he was enjoying her begging. 

"Oh no, I like this." He said removing his hands from her dripping pussy. "I want to see how long you can last." 

"Loki you can’t- I." Sjöfn squeaked, Loki put his finger up to silence her.

"Oh. On that you are wrong my Lady I can do what ever I want." He said darkly before going back to his merciless teasing. Sjöfn wasn’t sure how long she had been under him, begging over and over again. Her body was riddled with love bites and trails of his saliva from licking and kissing her abdomen and thighs. 

"Loki…..pl-please." Sjöfn whined desperately watching as he ran his tongue along the curve of her navel. “I can’t do this, please.” She could feel the wetness that had pooled under her. Loki sat up and looked down at her, her eyes were watering and her lips trembled, she reached her limit. Shame, he had been really enjoying it. 

"Fine." He said causing her to let out an excited squeak just as he was about to slip his hands between her legs there was a knock at this chamber door. Sjöfn almost let out a frustrated scream as got off of her and walked to the door. As soon as he was out of eye sight her hands dropped between her legs, swirling her slick clit as fast as she could. Loki came back a few moments later, she pulled her hands away quickly and looked at him. 

"I have to go and speak with father." He uttered.

"Right now?" 

"Yes, darling." 

"But…but….I need you….." She whined getting on all fours and crawling to the foot of the bed where he stood and pouting.

"It will have to wait…" He smirked before lifting his hand. "In the mean time." Sjöfn felt binds pull both of her hands behind her back. She looked up at him wide eyed and shaking her head. “I don’t want you coming without me.” he smirked waving his hand again causing binds to wrap around her ankles as well. 

"Loki!!" Sjöfn yelped as he walked away.

"I want you desperate my dear." He said leaving her there with no way to sooth her frustration. 

 


	27. Pay Back Is A Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is is Part two of the last chapter "You Tease"  
> Pay back is a bitch, huh? I didn’t re-read this so ignore typos. It was just something quick :3

Loki walked in his chambers with satisfied smirk on his face,expecting to see Sjöfn tied up like a winter solstice gift just how he left her. He turned the corner but the smirk dropped off his face when she wasn’t on the bed. He knew she hadn’t left the room, seeing her gown still laying on the floor. 

"Were are you my pet?" He smiled walking closer to the bed. She was there somewhere. "Are we playing hide and seek?" He spoke again, glancing around. Before he even had a chance to take a breath something tackled him on to the bed. Sjöfn had pinned him on his stomach  with his face down on the mattress. 

"How could you leave me here like that?" She said, keeping her weight on his lower back as straddled him. Loki laugh and turned his head.

"If you’re so mad, then do something about it." He said with a smirk. 

"Maybe I will."

"Hahah. Try me." Loki laughed. "Here I’ll make it easy for you." He spoke binding his hands above his head. "I’m all yours kitten do your worst." He felt Sjöfn’s weight leave his body for a moment.

"Flip over." She spoke and he obeyed, looking up at her. Sjöfn would have teased him like he did her but she needed to come but that didn’t mean she going to have fun with him. She desperately yanked at the laces on his trousers.

"Right to the main course I see." He breathed, she didn’t say anything to him only pulling down his pants and freeing his half stiff cock. Sjöfn lowered herself on to his lap. Resting his cock between her dripping lips and rubbing back and forth. Loki bit his lip and moaned, feeling himself grow harder and harder. When she was sure he was fully erect she lifted up and then slammed down on to it. 

"Ahhh!" She moaned as it filled her in one motion. She started to bounce up and down the sounds of his cock slicking in and out of her cunt filled the air. She reached between her thighs and started rubbing her clit franticly. Loki threw his head back trying to thrust up inside of her but she shook her head and placed one of her hands on his lower stomach to stop him. Loki wished that he would have gotten out of the rest of his clothing before they started, he was getting a little warm. "Oh fuck…oh fuck…" Sjöfn panted growing close, Loki wanted to feel her clinch up around him. He adored how tight she grew when she came but much to his displeasure Sjöfn pulled off of his cock, still rubbing her clit and coming from her fingers alone. She let out a huff still lightly rubbing herself after she finished before setting herself back down on his length. 

"Hummmm." Loki moaned licking his lips as she stared in her rhythm once more. She watched his face as she rode him looking for sighs that let her know if he was close or not. His face was starting to get red, and he was tugging at the binds on his writs. "Oh yes…I love this cunt…" He whispered, so close he could taste it but just before he spilt  himself Sjöfn pulled away. Loki opened his eyes to see her looking down at his needy pale cock with a smirk."Come on…" He hissed looking more annoyed then anything else.

"Oh no Loki…this is the game. Lets see how long you can last." Sjöfn purred. 

Loki had lost count some where after the seventh time she brought him to the edge and then yanked him back. His cock was swollen now, throbbing with need, pre-seed dripping out and seeping down the shaft. He was burning up from still wearing his clothing, his face with bright red and he was sweating under the leather of his clothes. To make matters worse when she pulled up Sjöfn grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed making sure he wouldn’t come by mistake. She held on to his cock tightly and rubbed the head against her swollen clit. 

"Sjöfn! Please…..I-can’t." He cried throwing his head back on the pillow repeatedly like he was having a small tantrum. A few locks of his black hair sticking to his forehead. 

"Mmm. See you don’t like being teased do you?" She asked watching him wiggle and writhe. 

"No! I don’t! I’m sorry for leaving you tied up….now please. Please let me come!" He begged tears welding his eyes, it was to the point of pain now. He hated the fact that he had to admit that he reached his limit and had to cry mercy. 

"Oh Loki…" Sjöfn cooed leaning over him and licking his ear lobe enjoying the taste of the salt on his skin. "Do you wish to fill my cunt with your delicious seed?" She purred. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He moaned loudly. "Let me fill you, please. I’ll die if I don’t come." He whimpered like a puppy, he groaned when she dropped back down on him running her fingers though his hair as she rode him. He was panting desperately in her ear, his legs quivering. "Please-don’t stop" he breathed. His lower abdomen twitched and he panted for air. 

"Mmmm." Sjöfn moaned resting her forehead on his shoulder.Her motions on his cock becoming frantic as she was close as well. "Ahh! Yes! Loki!" She cried, her pussy clinching up around him. Loki let out a cry, as her tightness drove him over edge. His cock twitched violently inside of as his seed shot inside of her. His voice cracked as his orgasm continued longer then normal, his whole body shaking. His body dropped bonelessly against the sheets and he tried to catch his breath. The binds on his wrist vanished and he just laid there with his eyes closed for a moment. 

"Oh my." He heard Sjöfn say as she pulled away and lifted up off of him.  He opened his eyes to see his seeping from her it was a lot more then normal. "That must have felt good." She said with a smile rubbing her fingers on her soaked pussy. 

"You have no fucking idea…" Loki said with a worn out smile.


	28. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you just need to suck on a tit."- Prince Loki. Wise words, from a wise man. Lol. There is no reason for this at all.

Sjöfn got up from her seat on the lounger and let out a yawn. Loki looked over his book at her as she went to head back inside the palace from the balcony where they were they were relaxing. She walked past him only to feel his hand grasp her by her wrist and yank her towards him. Loki stared at her and carelessly dropped his book to the ground of the terrace. 

"Loki what are you?" Sjöfn went to ask only to be cut off by Loki crushing his lips on hers. Parting her mouth with his tongue forcefully. His hand ran up along her back side and grabbed a greedy handful. Sjöfn moaned slightly as his other hand snaked up along her abdomen and up to her breast, pinching her nipple though the silk fabric. Loki pulled his lips away from hers before yanking the top of her dress down to expose her russet breasts. 

"Fucking delicious." He breathed grabbing both of them, pinching and tweaking her hard nipples. Sjöfn threw her head back and moaned as he tugged slightly. Loki pulled her forward, putting one of her breasts in his mouth. 

"Mmmm." Sjöfn moaned as his tongue swirled around the bud as he licked. 

"You love having your tits sucked don’t you?" Loki uttered pulling away for a second and looking up to see her biting her lip as she nodded. He stuck his tongue out and teased her with it, licking just shy of her sensitive nipple.

"Loki…" She whined. He chuckled before sucking. "Ohhh, yes." Sjöfn breathed wiggling her hips. One of her hands came to the back of his head, twisting a lock of his back hair on her small finger. While the other lifted the bottom of her gown and slipped between round brown thighs. Loki tugged with his teeth gently causing her to let out an excited giggle.  Sjöfn was already wet, feeling it between her lips as she rubbed her clit. His hand left her other breast, dropping to his pants and unlacing them, freeing his pale cock to the outside warm air. 

Sjöfn bit back a moan as her fingers massaged her clit in quick motions. She opened her eyes to see him stroking his cock as he sucked on her tit obviously getting a good about of enjoyment from playing with her breasts. Loki pulled away only to continue with the other one. He could hear the wet sounds of her fingering her wet cunt, causing him to smile against her flesh slightly. His stokes on his cock becoming quicker as he slightly bucked in to his palm. “Ahh…” Sjöfn breathed, she was close. It felt so good, she loved having her tits suckled upon, even better when the feeling was joined with the pleasure from her clit. Loki nibbled slightly on her nipple drawing her over the edge, Sjöfn tensed up as she came from her fingers. Her legs trembled, and her grip on his hair tightened. “Ahhh. Fuck….” She hissed behind clinched teeth. Her body felt weak, she pulled her fingers away from her pussy and tasted herself.

"Get on your knees." Loki ordered, she did as she was told by her prince and dropped to her knees in front of him as he still stoked his cock. He cupped her by her chin and pulled her closer. "Open that pretty little mouth." He hissed stoking faster and faster. Sjöfn stuck her tongue out and  Loki clinched his teeth and threw his head back. "Fuck!" He swore as he shot his cum in her mouth. Sjöfn swallowed it all and scooped up a bit that had dribbled down her chin and sucked it off of her finer. Loki panted and smiled at her. "You like the way my seed tastes?" 

"Of course I do." Sjöfn said innocently as she lifted her top of her gown back up. "Where did all of that even come from?" She asked. Loki chuckled as he slipped his now flaccid cock back in to his trousers. 

"Sometimes you just need to suck on a tit." 

 


	29. Then Devourer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I haven’t really written any smut in Loki’s P.O.V. I mean…not a whole fic of it. I have written angst but no smut. So here have some creepy Loki POV. Of course if it is Loki it comes with a few warnings. TW: Talks about blood play. I didn’t edit this. This is on the vanilla side for these two. haha.

I licked my lips as I looked at her across the hall she inhaled and laughed at something her sister maidens said. Her giggles causing her tits to slightly bounce in the low cut yellow dress. I swallowed and licked my lips, at the sight of her smooth brown skin. Sjöfn had been in my bed for the last week, I couldn’t get enough of my new lover. A body that I was now addicted to, since I had finally tasted it a few days ago. My tongue darted out again to trace my top lip, thinking about how she writhed under me. How between those thighs was a cunt that was sweeter then any I had tasted before, but I was trying to be good, trying not to wear her out. She had been a virgin before I had taken her; the excitement of deflowering her had been unparalleled when it came to my sexual excursions.

I mused at the taste of her blood, she hadn’t seen what I had done her eyes closed tightly from pain but I couldn’t help myself, tasting the blood that I had wiped from myself and brought it to my lips. Licking it and savoring the remnants of a purity that I had just stolen, it was something in the moment, and urge that I couldn’t fight off.  She took a drink of her wine and glanced over at me, pursing her full lips before smiling slightly before she looked away.  I put my glass down and walked through the hall over to her, she didn’t notice my snake like approach to her from behind, purposely wanting to surprise her. She slightly gasped as my hand slightly ran along the curve of her narrow waist.

“My Prince.” She breathed turning around and looking at me, touching the goblet slightly to those full honey lips as she fluttered her eyelashes. Her fellow sister maidens took their leave seeing the cut look I flashed at them. Sjöfn hadn’t noticed, keeping her golden eyes on me.

“Lady Sjöfn.” I smiled at her, watching her breasts rise and fall in that tight gown of hers. “Would you dance with me?” I asked extending my hand. Sjöfn smiled and finished her wine and set it down on passing a servants tray. She took my hand and I lead her to where the others were dancing. I put my hand on her waist, and we started to move.

“Are you sore?” I whispered in her ear, feeling her shutter slightly. I watched her bite her lip as she pressed herself against me.

“A little.” I dipped my head lower to the crock of her neck.

“Too sore, my dear?” I breathing against her flesh feeling her breathing speed up as her heart fluttered in her chest.  “I wish to devourer you every inch of you.”

“Then devourer.” She spoke, and her words were enough for me to take her by her hand and lead her out of the full hall.

—

We didn’t get very far before she yanked me out to one of the unoccupied golden balconies. I heard her pant as she pushed me against of the pillars.

“My, my, someone is yarning.” I chuckled, grabbing her and exchanging our places, now she was pinned to the metal wall.

“Be gentle.” She whispered breathlessly, the wound of her voice innocent in the warm air.

“I make no promises.” I uttered causing her to let out a devious moan that was laced with frustration.

“Then do not tease me, please.”

“What is it you require my lady?”

Sjöfn whined and yanked at the laces of my trousers. I yanked her hands away and pined them above her head. “What do you need?” I purred pressing my erection against her, she noticed, taking a sharp intake of air.

“Please fuck me.” She said and it was music to my ears. I kissed her suddenly and roughly, her body tensed as I nipped at her lips before I bit her bottom one and tugged slightly. She let out a surprised squeak when I turned her around, her face now pressed against the metal wall. I quickly undid my pants, freeing my cock before I pulled her gown up and exposed her. I kicked her legs apart hearing her whine and wiggle her hips.

“Are you ready for me?” I asked rubbing the tip of my cock along her slit; I smiled feeling her slick wetness between her folds. “You are…” I pushed slowly in to her; I saw her tense at the feeling.

“Ah!” She cried shortly.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” I cooed rubbing her ample exposed cheeks. She felt so fucking good, tight, wet, her pussy clinching around me as it tried to adjust to my size. I pushed a little farther.

“Ah! Ow.”

“A little more…” I said before grabbing her hips to steady myself, inching more and more. Sjöfn didn’t make a noise of pain but of pleasure as I buried myself to the hilt.

“Ah…yes…” I moaned pulling out and then back in. Sjöfn arched her back ad I reached one hand around and started to rub her clit. She moaned and pushed her ass put farther, inviting me to go deeper.  I was more then willing to oblige her wants, I chuckled knowing there was only a matter of time before she wanted me to give it too her deeply. I grabbed her fleshy hips and stroked in to her, the sounds of our bodies coming together made a beautiful array of slapping noises that filled the warm air. I looked down waiting to see her juices slick themselves along my pale cock, loving how it looked when I drove myself in to her pink quim. My hand in between her legs still working on her swollen clit, she was so wet I could feel it dripping down her thigh.

“Do you love my cock?” I breathed.

“Yes!”

“Yes what my lady?”

“I love your cock…I love your cock….I…I!” She choked her legs shaking, she would have lost her balance if I didn’t keep my grip on her hips and held her up.

“Oh! Lo-!” She went to scream out but she covered her mouth, in fear someone would hear. I wasn’t worried about that, seeing as everyone was at the festival. Her walls clinched up around me, quivering, trembling deliciously. I drove myself in and about a few more times before my body could take no more, I stropped and held myself in her as deep as I could go. Feeling my cock pulse as I emptied my seed in to her.

“Ah, Sjöfn..” I panted throwing my head back, digging my nails in to the flesh of her ass. I tried to catch my breath for a moment before I pulled out. Watching the mess that I had made droll from inside of her.  “That might be my favorite sight.” I mused before she pulled her gown back over herself. She turned to face me, her eyes glancing down before I cupped her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine. “I assume you are truly sore now?” I asked.

“Yes, I am…”

“Well, how about we retire to my chambers and I lick that pretty little pussy of yours until she is ready to purr again?”

“That sounds divine, silver tongue.” She said and off we went. 


	30. Chambermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading Chapter 2 of You Tread a Troubled Track and there is a part where Loki’s chambermaid Wyala implies to Sjöfn that he might be more dangerous then she thinks. Sjöfn asks Loki about his chambermaid and he plays it off, but inside he is furious and poor Wyala gets punished. This is during Thor when he is is king for like three days. TW: Dub Con.

“Wyala!” Loki’s sudden voice cracked though the chambers, causing his chambermaid to jump at the sound. She scurried out to greet him, bowing as quickly as she could.

“Yes my Lor- I mean my King.” She quickly adjusted her words. 

“On your knees.” Loki ordered causing the brunette to blink rapidly at his words; she didn’t hesitate knowing the temper he had. She dropped to the floor and looked at him unsure of what she did this time. He walked towards her, the sound of his boots on the floor making her nervous the closer he got. “You said something about me this morning to my intended.” He uttered. As soon as those words left his mouth she knew what this was about. That morning after Loki had left the chambers Wyala had come in to see that Lady Sjöfn had awaken and was gathering her clothing off of the floor. She tried to think what she had said to the high maiden that would cause him to be so angry with her.

“You implied that I.” He put his hand to his chest and looked down at her. “That I’m bad to you.” He finished.

Oh no.

Sjöfn must have said something out of concern unknowing of the punishment that Loki would give. Loki chuckled darkly and looked down at her, Wyala wasn’t a stunning beauty; she was rather plan with brown hair and a trim body. “If I’m so mean to you then why do you touch yourself and come to the thought of me?” He asked shocking her.

“I-I don-“ She sputtered.

“Please, You think I don’t notice your blushes? How you can’t meet my eyes, how you bite you lip.” He said. Her face was red, and hot now. Shame bubbled though her, she had touched herself and wished it was his pale long fingers, she thought about him and wished that one day he would just take her but she knew he wouldn’t because she was less then bronze compared to Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir’s golden beauty. “Stand.” He ordered and she did looking down, not wanting to face him. “Take off your dress.” Wyala took a deep breath and slipped the simple gown off, letting it fall at her feet around her. She still had on her undergarments; she was hoping that he wouldn’t make her take off everything. He looked at her for a moment pursing lips as if contemplating what he wanted to do to her. “Take it all off.” Wyala’s lip trembled and she sniffled. She wanted to shake her head ‘no’ but he was king and she couldn’t say no.

She did as she was told, exposing her breasts first hoping that would satisfy him, and Loki noticed that even her chest was blushing. He raised his eyebrow a sigh that he wanted her to continue. She dropped the rest of her undergarments, exposing herself fully. As soon as she did she went to cover between her legs but Loki shook his head. “On your knees, ass in the air, cheek to floor.” He hissed. She quickly did as she was told, whining from mortification as she put her face to the floor. She could feel his eyes staring at her, eyeing her cunt. “Keep your eyes straight.” He said walking away for a moment; Wyala didn’t dare looking behind herself to see what he was doing. There was a part of her that hoped that he was going to fuck her right there on the floor. Why did she want that? It wasn’t right. Before she could shake the thoughts of him slicking his cock in to her, there was a whap and sudden sting on her ass.

“Ah!” She yelled at the pain, realizing that it was flog.

“I’m going to spank that ass of yours until I feel that you have learned your lesson. You better not get wet from it, this isn’t a reward.” Wyala trembled and panted her body shaking. “If you do, you will be punished again that will be more humiliating then you can imagine. Now you will thank me, for each hit. ”

“Ye-yes my king.” She uttered. Loki drew his arm back and the leather of the flog hit her again.

“Ah! Thank you!” She cried.

“Thank you who?” He hissed hitting her again.

“Thank you King Loki!”

WHAP 

“Thank you King Loki!” 

WHAP

“AH! Thank you-K-King Loki! 

WHAP

“Fuck! Ah! Thank you King Loki!

Her ass was burning now and Loki was enjoying how rosy it got. Wyala had lost count of how many times the leather made contact with her ass but she was in tears now. Clinching her eyes shut, trying to stop her body from responding to it in that way. But somehow the pain was sending throbs to her cunt, causing it to pulse.

“No no no…” She whispered to the marble floor under her face. He had stopped hitting her now, only standing there for a moment with a smirk. 

“Face me, sit on your ass and open your legs…and show me.” He ordered, Wyala breathed hard and turned around and sat, her ass was tender from the flog but the cool temperate of the floor did sooth it a bit. She opened her legs and parted her lips, not able to look at him from crippling embarrassment.

“I can’t see it from here. Put your fingers in.” He smiled. She did, slowly inserting her fingers inside of herself, she was sopping wet. She didn’t want to show him, she just wanted to get dressed and leave. “Pull them out and hold your hand up.” Wyala did, and she knew that he saw the slickness on her fingers. Loki licked his lips and suddenly waved his hand causing the chair by the fireplace to scoot across the floor and stop behind him. He took a seat in front of her and smiled. “You did like it.”

“No! My King, my body just-“

“Hush, girl.” He said putting his finger to his mouth. “Touch.” Loki said simply, Wyala’s mouth dropped open at the requested, he wanted her to touch herself right in front of him? No, she couldn’t. “Finger that cunt.” He hissed, his expression darker now. Wyala put her fingers on her clit and started to rub closing her eyes hoping that she could just imagine that she was in her bed not front of Loki Current King of Asgard. “Oh no, open your eyes and look me.” She wined and did looked up at him, Loki’s eyes weren’t on hers but on her fingers, watching as she held her lips apart and used two fingers to rub her dripping pussy. She wanted to get it over with as soon as she could, she felt like she would die from the embarrassment but somehow it was still very erotic. His green eyes watching as she played with herself, the sound of her wetness filling the air as her fingers moved quicker and quicker.

Loki watched her but gained no type of arousal from the sight, doing it simply to see her sob from humiliation but he noticed that she had forgotten that this was a punishment. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and a moan jumped from her lips. She was so close, so close. Just a little bite more… “Enough.” Loki said figuring out a new way to discipline her. Wyala’s hand stopped and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She seemed more upset at her denial then the thought of coming in front of him, her fingers with to move again. “I said enough!” He yelled causing her to jump and obey, pulling her hands off. Her pussy was quivering, she needed to come she was desperate for release but that was a pleasure Loki wouldn’t allow. “Get dressed and leave. “ Loki hissed darkly to her and she scurried to her feet picking up the gown and trying to put it on as quickly as she could. “Oh and Wyala, if you ever speak ill of me again to anyone. I will flog you again but next time I will do it in front of the court and I will make sure those welts bleed. Ah and send for Lady Sjöfn…at least I know her cunt will turn me on…unlike yours” He said viciously to hurt her.

“Yes King Loki.” Wyala wiped the tears had formed her in her eyes before she bowed and left his chambers.


	31. Silly Midgardian Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like 2 weeks ago and never put it up so here. Sjöfn surprises Loki on Valentine’s Day. Smut happens. Duh.

 

Loki entered his chambers but stopped as soon as the heavy gold door closed behind him.  He almost never left the fire going, as he didn’t like it very warm in his chambers but it was cracking. The orange hue of the flames casting them selves on every surface. Loki narrowed his eyes; someone obviously had been there or was still lucking. He stepped around the corner and saw her sitting on his desk. Sjöfn was dressed in a red gown that was obviously not of Asgardian fashion. The sleeveless dress clung to her form, so tight that that hugged every curve of her  frame. Her lips were painted red and her hair laid effortlessly in curls as it always did.  Loki just stated at her as she slipped off of his desk picking up a heart shaped box and walked over to him.

“What is all of this for?” He asked, he wasn’t complaining she did look beautiful.

“On this day in Midgard humans celebrate love.” Sjöfn spoke. “It’s call Valentine’s Day. The Feast of Saint Valentine and as the Goddess of Love I feel I should acknowledge such a day.”

“Ah. I see.” Loki purred, “I love this gown on you.” Sjöfn grinned flashing her perfect white teeth, happy that he liked the way she looked. “Turn around for me.” He requested. Sjöfn did as he asked and turned around allowing him to see all of her. “Mmmm. Lovely but…” Loki waved his hand causing the red dress to turn in to  _his_  shade of green. “Better.”

“You love your colors on me.” Sjöfn said taking his hand and leading him towards the fireplace and took a seat on the rug. She patted the spot next to her; Loki humored her and sat down.  His eyes traced the slit that ran up the length of her brown thigh.

She opened the heart shaped box by undoing the red ribbon that held it shut.  She removed the top of it, and exposed the bunches of candies. Sjöfn saw Loki’s eyes light up, she knew he had a sweet tooth.

“What are those?” He asked leaving in closer to her.

“They are chocolates.” Sjöfn smiled picking up one of the chocolate squares. Loki opened his mouth and she slowly feed it to him. He let out a pleased purr at the taste. Sjöfn pulled her fingers away and sucked the slightly melted chocolate off of them. Loki chewed the candy, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and the caramel inside.

“Mmmm. Another.” He said opening his mouth. Sjöfn picked up another piece.  She slipped the piece of candy in his mouth and Loki made it a point to suck her finger as well.

“Do you like them?” Sjöfn asked. Loki didn’t speak only pulling the box from her lap and setting it aside before crushing his lips against hers. Sjöfn moaned at the left over taste of the sweets as he parted her lips with his tongue. She leaned back and lost her balance, laying on the floor under her him. He reached over and picked up one of the chocolates. Pulling his lips away from hers and hovered the candy over her mouth.

“Ah.” He smiled watching her open her mouth. Loki let her suck on the sweet and bite off half of it and then he ate the rest. He ran his hands over her curves, slipping them under her and squeezing her ass tightly.

“Loki…” Sjöfn uttered.

“Yes, darling?” He asked kissing her chin.

“I want to swallow you.” She whispered, Loki chuckled before pulling way and standing up. Sjöfn shuffled to her knees in front of him. The Prince smirked as he looked down at her and watched as she unlaced his leather trousers. Sjöfn smiled at the sight of this slightly hard cock, licking her lips and slipping it in to her mouth. She watched him as he threw his head back and moaned. Feeling her swirl her tongue around the head of it. She felt it stiffen in her mouth as she sucked his cock.

“Deeper.” Loki hissed bucking his hips. Sjöfn hummed as she took more of him. Loki uttered something under his breath as he became impatient, grabbing her by the back of her head and forcing her all the way down on him. Sjöfn choked slightly at the feeling of him in the back of her throat. He held her there for a moment before he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. “Ah…yes.” He breathed watching tears from in her eyes from his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over. “Do you like the way I taste?” he asked.

“Hummmhummm.” She garbled, saliva dripping from her lips. Loki gritted his teeth and thrusted faster, Sjöfn whined uncomfortably and fought off another choke.

“Look at me.” He ordered. She glanced up at him, her eye makeup running down her face, her perfect hair a mess and her lipstick smeared most of it having rubbed off on his pale cock. His eyes rolled  in the back of his head, feeling extremely close to coming. She felt his cock tense up right before he pulled out deciding to cover her face with his seed. Sjöfn would have winced away but he held her in place by the back of her hair, stroking his cock with the other hand. The pearlescent liquid shot on to her lips and the bridge of her nose. Some of it dripping off of her chin and dripping on to her gown. Loki dipped the head back in to her mouth feeling her lick the tip clean. “That is…so sexy.” He breathed letting her head go. Sjöfn scooped some of his cum off of her chin and sucked it off of her finger.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She said with a loving smile. 

 


	32. Speak No, See No.

  
****30 Days of Smut Challenge:**** Sensory Deprivation.

* * *

 

Loki stood there eyeing his work; Sjöfn was tied up on the bed her head hanging off of the edge. Completely nude and vulnerable. Her hands tied behind her back with the rope he had magically conjured. Her were restrained as well. She was bent at the knee ropes on both legs tired around her thighs preventing her from standing. Loki licked his lips, he did love the way she looked bound.  He chucked watching her wigging as best as she could. Sjöfn let out a whine behind the ball gag summoned in to her mouth. She moved her head at the sound of his boots, having only her hearing to rely on because he had also blindfolded her with black satin. Loki smirked, as he walked closer to her with his ridding crop in hand. He flicked it, cutting the air and causing her to jump slightly at the sound. Sjöfn mumbled and shook her head, she  _hated_  the crop and he knew it.

         “Are you telling me ‘no’?” Loki asked, racking the leather up her chest and patting lightly at her left nipple. Sjöfn didn’t utter anything only tightening her lips around the ball in her mouth. “I asked you a question, my lady.” He purred.

         She shook her head flinching once he lifted the crop from her skin, expecting him to whip her with it but he didn’t leaving her with anticipation.

          “Oh so you do like it?” He taunted with a sadistic chuckle. She shook her head again her movements quicker this time, trying to get her point across. Loki racked the tip of the crop down her skin again as he moved to the side of the bed. He watched as she took a deep breath, the definition of her ribs becoming noticeable once she arched her back at the feeling of the cool leather. “Are you lying?” Loki asked, she shook her head. “Because you seem to like it…” He purred. She heard him step away still teasing her with the tip of the crop. She thought she sensed him right in front of her. Loki waved his hand and the gag vanished from her mouth before she could even take a breath he shoved his cock in her mouth. Sjöfn choked out of surprise as he stuffed himself down her throat. Loki raised his hand and smacked the crop against her right breasts, she bucked from the sting. He pulled his cock from her mouth allowing her to pant and gasp for air.

         “Ah!” Sjöfn yelped feeling the sting of another hit.

         “Open that mouth.” He hissed, pushing his cock against her lips. “Say ‘Ahhh’.” He chuckled before shoving it back in. Loki moaned as he stroked in to her mouth, feeling her teeth slightly rack against him. He held her by her chin, forcing her to take every inch of his pale length. Sjöfn’s eyes watered under the blindfold and she didn’t have much of a gag reflex but he was being rather rough. He smacked her skin repeatedly with the leather, causing her body to jump every time. “This mouth so perfect.” Loki breathed thrusting harder, fucking her face as if were her cunt instead. Sjöfn desperately writhed; he was cutting off her oxygen. Just as she started to panic Loki pulled out. She gasped and coughed savoring air that he had deprived from her. Saliva hung from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Loki’s hand wipe her mouth before she felt the gag again. He smoothed his black hair back as he walked around the bed, her dark skin had a light hue of red from the strikes, her nipples were stiff and she was trembling. She felt his weight as she crawled on to the bed; he grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her closer to him. She was grateful that her head was no longer hanging off the edge, all of the blood rushing to it made her slightly dizzy and even more disoriented then she already was with her lack of senses.  Sjöfn’s relief was gone when he wacked her pussy with the crop, she let out a muffled scream and her back arched. It was a stinging pain but it also caused pleasure to throb with in the sensitive nub. “You are so wet.” Loki breathed looking down to see the wetness that shined on her lips. “You lied to me, you do like this.” He chuckled with another hit, Sjöfn tried her best to wiggle away but he held on to one of her ankles. “You fibbed to your prince.” He said making a  _‘tisk tisk tisk’_  noise with his lips.

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

Sjöfn sat up as best as she could, mumbling and shaking her head franticly. It hurt but felt so  _good;_  she didn’t know if she could take another hit. She heard Loki throw the crop, it landing somewhere on the floor. He reached out his hand to her burning pussy, Sjöfn gasped when she felt his cold fingertips. Using his ice magic to sooth the tingling lips.

         “Better?” He asked, she nodded and let out a pleased little sound. She didn’t feel the cold anymore, only feeling his fingers rubbing her clit drawing a moan from her. He slicked his fingers along her slit before moving them downward and poking at her asshole. Sjöfn shook her head and wiggled but Loki only laughed. She felt the gag vanish from her mouth as soon as he pushed his finger in to her tight hole.

         “AH!” She screamed as he pumped his finger in and out. Loki chuckled before vanished her blindfold as well. Sjöfn opened her eyes and whined. She saw that he was fully nude now, stroking his erection with his other hand.

         “Loki I…” Sjöfn uttered but he pulled his finger from her and rolled her over on her stomach and pulled her hips up.

         “It’s been a while since I’ve taken your ass.” He smiled slapping her cheeks. “I know you like it when I’m deep in your tight little asshole.” Loki purred reaching over to the bedside table and grabbed a chalice of oil and coated his fingers with it. “It’s been so long that I think I’m going to have to warm you up.” Sjöfn yelped when he slipped two fingers inside of her.   Sjöfn cried as he pumped his fingers in and out.

         “Ohhh yes, so tight. I can’t wait to fuck you.” He growled leaning over her and biting her shoulder. Sjöfn trembled as his fingers worked on her.  Once he was certain she was good and ready for him he pulled his fingers out and applied the oil to his throbbing cock. Sjöfn felt him spread her cheeks and she whined in to the sheets and tried to glance over her shoulder but she couldn’t see him.  “Are you ready?” He asked rubbing her ass with the head of his cock. Sjöfn only grumbled feeling him slowly push himself in to her. Sjöfn yanked away and whined.

         “Oww..” She uttered.

         “Shhh, relax.” He cooed rubbing her cheek soothingly. “Why are you so tense, love?”

         “You’re so big.” Sjöfn panted in to the sheets, he chucked out of ego and shook his head.

         “We’ve done it before…and I remember you happened to love it, now just relax.” He purred pushing a little farther. Sjöfn clinched her eyes shut, they had done it before but it had been a while.  “Fuck you are so tight….” He huffed slipping deeper. Sjöfn’s let out a yelp once she felt him fully inside. Loki threw his head back and grabbed her hips. He gathered himself before pulling out and thrusting. Sjöfn struggled against her binds and whined. Loki reached between her thighs. “Oh you are dripping wet.” He laughed as he rubbed her clit variously. 

         “Yes!!” Sjöfn yelped, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head.

         “You like this?” He hissed, thrusting harder and harder.

         “Uh huhhhh.” She moaned. Loki gnashed his teeth, feeling his lower abdomen clinch. “Ahhh fuck! Yes Ah Loki!” Sjöfn choked coming from his fingers. Her whole body trembled and she was left uttering nonsense. Loki growled and threw his head back, digging his nails in of her ample flesh of her ass as he came hard in side of her. Loki collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath. He pulled out of her and kissed her shoulder gently before waving his hand and vanishing her binds. Sjöfn’s body fell limp against the cool sheets. Loki saw that the ropes had caused markings on her otherwise unblemished perfect brown flesh. Sjöfn mumbled feeling Loki’s mouth on the back of her thighs, kissing and licking the marks lovingly.

         “You’re perfect he uttered.” He uttered, Sjöfn closed her eyes and smiled at his words. 


	33. Between Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers like to share their play things. Loki and Thor have their way with Sjöfn. Simple. This never happens…it is smut and is nasty. Enjoy.

_Sjöfn whined against the strong hands that held her up. Fingers pinching at her nipples through her gown, she trembled hearing two low chuckles._

_“Please…” Sjöfn uttered shaking her head. “Don’t do this.”_

_“Your lips say no, but I have a feeling your body is crying the very opposite.” Loki said looking down at her, reaching for the clasps that held her corset on. Sjöfn turned her head and looked up at the person that was still groping her from behind._

_“Thor, please…. this can’t happen.” She said hoping he would see reason, but he only licked his lips and smirked._

_“Oh but my Lady, me and brother share **everything**  including quims.” Thor said with a smile, Sjöfn shook her head franticly and tried to pull away but her petite frame was no match to his strength. Loki yanked away her corset and reached for the top of her golden gown and snatched the delicate fabric. The dress slipped off of her and fell to the floor in a pile at her feet.  Both princes yet out pleased hums at the sight of her naked flesh. Sjöfn put her hands up and tried to cover her breast but Loki yanked them away._

_“You are about to be the luckiest woman in all of Asgard.” Loki breathed reaching up and pinching her nipples. Sjöfn gasped when she felt Thor’s erection poking at her lower back._

_“Please! Don’t do this!  You’re my friend and Loki you’re my lover!” Sjöfn squeaked wanting nothing more then to find a whole to hide in so she could die of her embarrassment in peace._

_“Oh no, Sjöfn. We’re you’re princes first, friends and lovers second and this is a royal order.” Thor said grabbing her hips and grinding himself against her._

_“And you wouldn’t want to disrespect us would you?” Loki asked cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. Sjöfn’s lip twitched and she shook her head._

_“So loyal.” Thor chuckled letting his hand slip down her thigh. Sjöfn bit back a moan as she felt his fingers dance across the tuft of curly hair between her thighs. Loki crushed his lips against hers, as she felt Thor lick at her neck. Loki’s nimble tongue pushed it’s way through her full lips. She moaned, feeling completely helpless. How could this be even happening? This was wrong, they were brothers and they were going to use her like some common whore. She was a high maiden and their friend, how could they do this? And worse how was she enjoying it? She couldn’t tell them no, they were above her and their royal orders still stood no matter if they used their birthrights to twist her arm in to allowing them to use her body. Thor’s hand came up to her right breast, squeezing it greedily. Loki glanced down and licked his lips and wrapped them around the pert nipple while his brother still gripped it._

_“Ahhh!” She moaned, her hips rocking, her body behaving of its on volition separate from her mind that was screaming that this was very wrong._

_“I think she likes having her tits played with, brother.” Thor chuckled. Loki pulled away from her breasts with a smile._

_“I think she does. I wonder how wet she is…” He uttered looking down at her, he reached between her thighs causing Sjöfn to whine. “Ooooo, yes. So wet.” Loki hissed between his teeth slipping two fingers inside of her and pumping quickly before pulling them out. He touched his fingers together seeing the sticky wetness between them._

_“On your knees know.” Loki ordered of her, she did as she was told knowing what was coming next. She trembled looking up at them as they both undid their trousers. Her eyes widened at the sight of both of their cocks in her face._

_“Suck my brother and use your hand on me.” Loki ordered, Sjöfn swallowed nervously and did as she was told. She grabbed Loki’s cock and used her hand to rub up and down his shaft. While she licked her lips before opening her mouth for Thor. He pushed her head down and slipped his cock in her mouth. He was well endowed she expected nothing less of him. Thor threw his head back as she lowered her mouth on him taking more and more. “Go ahead brother, fuck her face she doesn’t gag.” Loki breathed as she stoked his cock. Thor took his brother up on his generous offer and grabbed Sjöfn by the back of her head and started to thrust in to her mouth._

_“Damn…” Thor breathed throwing his head back._

_“Isn’t it good?” Loki asked with a smile._

_“Fuck yes.” Thor moaned, Sjöfn was sure he would come but he pulled his cock from between her lips. She tried to catch her breath and coughed only for him to grab her but her hair and force her mouth on to Loki’s length. Loki cupped her chin and stated to her fuck her face even more roughly then Thor did, of course Loki was relentless in bed. He loved to control, he loved to dominate it was the perfect contrast to her naturally submissive trait. Thor watched while he stoked himself, Loki knew Sjöfn’s body as if it were his own. Knowing when he was being too rough or when she could take more._

_“Who’s my good girl?” Loki asked, Sjöfn looked up at him with her teary eyes and mumbled ‘me’. He chuckled and tapped her cheek almost lovingly. “That’s right.” He pulled his cock from her mouth and wiped the drool from her lips. She watched him step away and grab a metal cup of oil off of a table; she looked up to see Mjölnir sitting tin the middle of the room handle. Her gut dropped they didn’t what her to do…? Loki walked over to the hammer and poured the oil on the handle._

_“I hear you like it in the ass.” Thor said looking down at her. Sjöfn shook her head quickly and her lip twitched._

_“Oh don’t let her fool you brother, she loves it. My darling whore.” Loki chuckled making a come hither motion with his fingers to her._

_“I want to watch you fuck yourself on my hammer.” Thor breathed; it had been a long time fantasy for him._

_“Come on darling. That was an order from your prince, Loki warned.” Sjöfn got to her feet and walked over to the hammer reluctantly. Loki reached out and grabbed her; he reached around her ass and slipped in two oiled fingers. “Let me warm you up first.” He breathed pumping his fingers in and out, while he stared at Thor from over her shoulder watching him jerk his hard cock._

_“Ah!” Sjöfn yelped closing her eyes tightly._

_“I know it feels good, so good, you love this don’t you?” Loki asked continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her tight hole._

_“N-no! I-“ She choked._

_“Don’t lie, after all your little ass has to be warmed up for Thor’s cock.” He chuckled, pulling his fingers out. “Now sit on it.” He said. Sjöfn glanced down at the hammer the handle didn’t have that much girth but it was the idea of it. She got down on all fours and straddled the hammer, before lowering her ass.  She clinched her eyes shut as she felt it slide in. She didn’t want to open her eyes, knowing that both of them were watching her. She could hear Loki’s low breathing and the sound of Thor stoking his cock. She started to bounce up and down on the unyielding metal and wood hammer. She was a sight to behold, Loki gritted his teeth as he watched her. Her curls bouncing, her brown smooth skin having a lovely sheen of sweat._

_“Yes, like that fuck yourself.” She heard Loki say but she tried to for get that they were there, her body starting to enjoy the fell of the magical hammer. Just when her mind started to slip she felt someone pull her up and off the handle and yank her by her wrist. Loki pulled her towards the bed and pushed her down. She had no time to even think before they both were on her. She was at their whim; she had never felt so weak in her life. Being forced in to possession by two pairs of strong hands. Loki was under her and Thor was behind her. Sjöfn almost lost her mind when Loki slicked his cock in to her wet quivering pussy while Thor worked his cock in to her ass._

_“Ahhhh! Too much! Please I can’t!” She squealed throwing her head back but there was no stopping only dark laughs from the both of them as they thrusted in to her with a perfect rhythm alternating in and out. Their hands and nails leaving marks on her skin as they way with her._

_“This – this is the tightest hole I have ever fucked.” Thor breathed slapping her ass._

_“Ahh-I told you brother….” Loki panted._

_“Oh yes…use me….yes…” Sjöfn mumbled trying her very best to stop enjoying what they were doing to her. But there was no coming back from this it felt too good._

_“Come my love, I see you ahh-holding back.” Loki breathed as him and Thor’s stokes became rougher more frantic. She shook her head not wanting to but it was no use._

_“AHHH!! YES FUCK!” Sjöfn screamed throwing her head back and whole body shacking and trembling._

_“Sjöfn!” Loki cried coming inside of her, his twitching. Thor moaned and dug his nails in to the flesh of her ass and came as well. The pearlescent seed seeping from her holes…._

* * *

Sjöfn jumped up and let out a surprised yelp, Thor and Loki both looked over at her. It took her a moment to grasp where she was; she put her hand on her chest. Realizing that she had fallen asleep on a lounger on the balcony while reading a book.

“My lady are you all right?” Loki asked her getting up from the bench and walking over to her. Sjöfn swallowed, her eyes wide trying to kick the images of her dream out of her mind.

“You look as if you saw a ghost.” Thor said looking concerned.

“Yes I ugh….had a nightmare.” Sjöfn uttered grabbing her book and standing quickly. Sjöfn glanced back over to Thor and then dropped her eyes back down to the floor stone floor. “Ugh, I will see you both later!” Sjöfn yelped before turning and quickly scurrying back in to the palace.

“Ew! They are bothers…. and Thor ugh I would  **never**.” She whispered to herself trying to hide her embarrassment. 


	34. The Cold Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Smut: Just some sad smuttyish' angst regarding Loki and what he does to subside his yarning for Sjöfn while he imprisoned. I almost never write Loki venerable so here have some feels. This is short and I know it really isn't that smutty but I'm putting it here because it is short.

Loki lay there in bed, he wasn’t sure of the time but he knew it was late or early possibly in the wee hours of the Asgardian morning. His mind thinking back to the few days ago when Sjöfn had been to see him. He knew that her being allowed to visit for that bittersweet hour wasn’t an act of kindness on Odin’s part. It wasn’t an olive branch allowing him to see the woman he loved for closure, but rather used as a sword to the gut. Letting him see her beauty, eyes like the sun, body sought after and voice of honey and milk, he knew it was nothing more then a taunt. Forced to look at her and feel her body one last time, having the image of her on his lap grinding her hips burned behind his eyes and the sound of her voice ringing in his ears for the next four thousand years.

Loki knew one way in his power that he could numb the pain momentarily. He raised his hand and thought about her letting a green wash of magic to flood over him, and he saw his pale flesh turn in to russet skin. He had never been her before, even though he could have many times but he felt there was a line that he didn’t want to cross. To him some forms were sacred but he just wanted a moment to be her. Loki looked touched the face that wasn’t his, running a finger across the full lips. The voiced hitched in a breathy airy sigh as he ran though the mane of long curly brown hair. The hand ran down slowly to the body that he knew too well. The location of beauty marks had been mapped out in his head for hundreds of years. Touching the full breast housed under the tight green gown, the he had gifted to her. He did adore _his_ colors on her. A moan left the mouth from the sensation. He felt dirty for what he was doing, but at the same time he knew that is she had the ability to turn in to him she would. Against the silken fabric the hand ran lower between the round brown thighs that he loved.

“Oh..”

He wasn’t sure if he was simply mimicking what he knew she did when aroused but his hips while in her form wiggled and writhed on the bed. Touching between the thighs, to the tuft of curly hair. Loki moaned with her voice as he touched the form the way he knew she liked to be touched. Fingers on the already swollen clit, wetness slicking between the folds. He shouldn’t have been doing this but he wanted to feel her release.

“Ah!” He moaned with her voice, the sound of moans littering the air sweetly. It was starting to build, pressure on top of pressure. He thought about her, and the last time he saw her. How they fucked but he couldn’t hold her because he was cuffed to the chair like an animal. How her precious cunt felt, and how he would never have a chance to feel her as he did again. That she would possibly marry another or die alone. It was too much to bare. 

An orgasm shuttered through the form and even though the pleasure was intense tears formed behind the golden eyes in a painful realization that this was all he would gain and even though it felt like her and sounded like her it was nothing more then an illusion a cheap imitation of the real thing. Coming down from the climax he laid there still as her, going to smooth back a lock of curly hair Loki paused, seeing the raised scars on the wrists. There was an over whelming sickness that suddenly flooded from him, he had caused such pain to her. Such agony to the woman he loved. With a wash of magic he was Sjöfn no longer back in his normal shape, he rolled over on his side and all he could do was sob…

 


	35. Abuse of Magic Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Loki and Male!Sjöfn smut.
> 
> Bless Loki's magic :3 Note: I wrote Sjöfn still as "she" and Loki as "he" it would be too confusing if I changed them I think, what ever you get the idea.

Loki wiggled out of the green dress that covered his female form's body. The silk fabric landed on the marble floor in a pile. Sjöfn breathed lowly at the sight of the form he had taken, milky pale skin, long black hair, perfect breast, and long thin legs.  

"Do you like what you see?" Loki asked walking over to the bed, his eyes on Sjöfn's male embodiment that looked every bit as delicious as her natural state. There was something about her dark skin and full hair that drove Loki mad with lust, his eyes lowered taking more of her in. Admiring her chiseled abdomen and the thick half stiff cock between her thighs. 

"Of course I do, you are always beautiful." Sjöfn said as Loki crawled on to the bed. "I'm a bit jealous of those breasts though." She chuckled before Loki pressed his lips against her's. Sjöfn moaned in to Loki's mouth and grabbed two handfuls of his black slick hair. 

"Sjöfn...I want you to take me like I take you." Loki whispered. Sjöfn quivered slightly at how his female voice sounded, it still rang true of his male voice but it was higher and almost smokier. "I want to know what it feels like." He moaned in her ear feeling Sjöfn's erection poke at his inner thigh. Sjöfn didn't say anything only flipping Loki on his back. Her hands were greedy as she ran them up his thigh, allowing her nails to rake against the white skin, leaving red marks in their wake. 

"You want me like you have me?" Sjöfn asked, her voice low as she nipped at his ear.

"Yes, please." Loki panted looking up at her and biting his thin lips. Sjöfn smiled and slipped down, her mouth coming to the perfect breasts. She grabbed both of them and pinched the pink nipples between her fingers, tugging gently. Loki cried out and arched his back a she took one in to her mouth and started to lick, her mouth assaulting the bud with her tongue. She did the same thing to the other breast nibbling on the nipple gently before making her way down. 

"Part your legs." She ordered and Loki did, spreading himself wide for her. Sjöfn smiled looking down at his female form. "Spread your lips for me." Loki grumbled out of slight embarrassment before he did what she requested. Pulling apart the pink lips that were already slick with wetness. Sjöfn couldn't handle it any longer; she was so aroused but the sight of him. She wasn't sure how much of that was her or because she was under magical influence but she needed to fuck him right then. His pussy looked so inviting, just asking to be filled.  She spat on her fingertips and applied it to her thick pulsing cock. "That cunt looks so good." She uttered swatting his hands away; Loki bucked his hips and moaned. 

"Then fuck me." He breathed, tensing his face in anticipation. Sjöfn rubbed the head of her cock along Loki's wet pink slit. She had always wondered what it would be like to fuck a woman as a man did. She was so excited that she found herself pre-cuming. The clear liquid oozing out of the tip of her male forms cock.  

"Are you ready?" She asked him, Loki shook his head and bit his lips. Sjöfn started to push inside, Loki yelped and clinched the sheets in his fist. Sjöfn was bigger then he had thought. "I'm sorry." Sjöfn whispered pulling out slightly but Loki wrapped his legs around her hips.

"No, don't I want it." Loki moaned. Sjöfn nodded and pushed her hips causing her to slick in to him even deeper. 

"Oh gods!" Sjöfn moaned grabbing Loki by his hips and slamming in to him. He yelped at the sudden stretching and threw his head back. "So warm and tight." She uttered digging her nails in to this pale flesh and pumping quickly. It felt so good, she fully understood why he love her cunt so much, it was so warm, wet and tight. Squeezing her male forms cock perfectly. 

"Yesss! You're cock is so thick, yes, yes, yes." Loki cried out, his pale skin hot and burning. It was like nothing he had ever felt, the curve of her cock hitting up against the top of his walls causing him to curl his toes in to the bed sheets. "Don't stop, don't stop!" He choked grabbing out for her and pulling her closer. Sjöfn glanced down and licked her lips, seeing the trail of wetness milky wetness that his cunt left on her cock. 

"You're making a mess." She whispered in his ear. "You're so wet..." Loki didn't say anything, his lips trembling to find words. Sjöfn's hips moved faster, and faster. Knowing what it felt like to have those disjointed desperate seconds, trying to thrust as fast as one could. Loki didn't scream or curse, only clawing Sjöfn's back as the orgasm rattled though his female body. Sjöfn hissed as his nails clawed at her, Loki clinched his eyes shut and his face contorted. His whole body quivering, Sjöfn growled feeling his walls tighten up around her cock and clinch repeatedly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ah!" She breathed as she came, just as she did the magic dissipated with a breath of green smoke and they were put back in to their normal bodies. Sjöfn dropped to the mattress and lay there, hearing Loki pant for air. 

"Damn." He choked, his throat dry. "Wow, that was.... very different."

"Uh huh." Sjöfn mumbled in to the sheets. 

"I think...I think I need some wine as after that." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sjöfn sat up and hissed, feeling the claw marks left behind other back. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." Loki spoke sweetly pulling her closer to him.

"It's okay, it just means you enjoyed it." She breathed letting out a pleased sigh as he ran his fingers along them using his ice magic to sooth the burn. 

"Of course I did, but I think..." He reached his free hand around to her chest and grabbed her breast. "I think I want to come again...but this time as our usual selves." He purred against her ear. "Let me give you a change to claw me up. “Sjöfn licked her lips and smiled.

"Deal."


	36. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky, Dom Loki and Sub Sjöfn. You have been warned. Check the tags

She stood there wearing only a dress made of thin white sheer fabric. Her feet were bare, feeling the cold of the marble floor bite at her soles and the bottom of her toes.  Besides the coolness of the floor the room was stuffy, and muggy. She wasn’t sure if that is truly how it really was or if it was because people surrounded her, making her feel slightly claustrophobic.  But their faces were covered with black masks that shielded their whole identities; all she knew of them were that they were all male, hungry spectators to what was about to take place. 

Sjöfn didn’t even know what she had done to deserve this, how could he do such a thing? The white dress wasn’t enough to cover everything and she knew that her breasts could be seen thought the fabric. She would have covered herself but could not due to the binds that held her arms behind her back.

“Ahhh. The lady of the hour.“ She heard Loki croon, stepping out of the crowd in full armor. He smiled, holding the riding crop in his hand as he walked over to her. She flinched away as he swung it, cutting the air next to her. Loki circled her like vulture, flicking his tongue suggestively. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the back of her neck and yanked her towards him, he pulled on her hair causing her to look up at him. “So pretty.” He whispered before sucking and licking her chin. Sjöfn whined and tried to pull away from him but he only chuckled. “I think it is time to get you out of that dress.”

“Loki please I-“ she went to beg but he ignored her. Only pulling out his dagger and slipping it under one shoulder strap of the gown, it dropped fully exposing one breast. Sjöfn closed her eyes and whimpered as he cut the other one, the dress slipping off her body and in to a pile at her bare feet. Loki put his dagger away and then stared at her. “So nice, and smooth.” He purred reaching out to run one hand up the curve of her hip

 “How about you do a little turn for our guests?” he asked.

“Loki I don’t-“ She went to speak but when she refused he wacked her across the back of her thighs with the crop causing her to jump and yelp.

“No, no, darling. You do as I say.” He demanded. Sjöfn bit back her pride and turned slowly so all eyes got a glimpse of her flesh. The crowd clapped the display.

“Now, you are not to make a sound unless I say you can. Understand?” Sjöfn didn’t say anything, her silence prompting Loki to whack her again. “I asked you a question.”

“Ye-ye-yes.”

“Yes who?”

“Yes Prince Loki.” She uttered looking down at the floor.

“Better.” He smiled. “On your knees.” Sjöfn did as she was told, getting on her knees on the cold marble floor she looked up at him and waited for instructions. “Cheek to floor, ass in the air.” She grumbled not wanting to expose herself but she did. “Spread these legs.” He hissed kicking her knees apart with his boot. “I want them to see how pink you are.” She could feel them all staring, many pairs of eyes right on her cunt. She heard a multitude of hoots and ahh’s at the sight of her. Sjöfn sniffled and bit back tears, feeling her whole body grow hot with embarrassment. “Such a nice little cheery.” Loki purred, Sjöfn trembled feeling the leather of the crop ghost along her lower back. She  **hated**  the crop and he knew it, he was playing with his darling prey. Chuckling at how she flinched when he lifted the leather from her skin expecting a hit each time. Sjöfn yelped when she felt him tap her lower lips with the leather.

“What did I say?” Loki hissed. She didn’t speak fast enough because he drew his hand up and swatted her between her legs, she almost screamed again but kept it in.

“No…sound.” She mumbled, her breath on the cold marble causing condensation on the stone.

“I think you need a punishment.” He said his words causing the swarm of men to let out sounds of agreement. “You will thank me for every hit, understand?”

“Yes, Prince Loki.” She uttered clinching her eyes shut. He brought the crop down on her ass and she hissed at the sting. “Thank you, Prince Loki.” Sjöfn said, Loki smirked and hit her again. “Thank you, Prince Loki!” Again and again. She had lost count after nine or so, the sting was too great. Loki dropped the crop to the floor and admired the reddish hue that her dark skin had changed to, the welts noticeable on her ample ass. Sjöfn was relieved when she felt him pull her up on her knees by her binds.  But her heart dropped when she realized that the hungry crowd had drawn closer to them, wanting a better look.  She looked up at Loki waiting to see what he was going to do to her next; her eyes met his erection that was obvious in his leather trousers.

“Unlace my pants, with your teeth.” He ordered. Sjöfn tightened her hip before leaning forward and catching one of the laces between her teeth and tugged. It doesn’t come undone and she groaned out of frustration but Loki only laughed. Sjöfn took another string and pulled again finally getting the tie undone. “Good girl…” Loki breathed pulling his cock out; and tapping her on the lips with it. Sjöfn heard members of the crowd let out groans and aroused whispers. Loki grabbed a hand full of her long curly hair and wrapped it around his wrist and shoved his cock in her mouth. Sjöfn choked slightly, but Loki held her in place his cock fully down her throat.

“Look at me.” He demanded, and she did with watery eyes. He pulled out, Sjöfn gasped for air. Spit hanging from her lips, before she knew it he had shoved himself back in to her mouth, thrusting his hips and fucking her face relentlessly.  The onlooker’s moans grew louder as they watched.  “Do you like the taste of my cock?” Loki growled throwing his head back.

“Mummm.” Sjöfn groaned knowing that he loved the feel of the vibrations of her voice on him. Suddenly he pulled her by her hair and yanked her back, causing her to fall on her ass on the floor. He hissed and grabbed the base of his cock that was slick with her saliva. “I think it’s time for the main course.” He announced waving his hand causing his armor to vanish, leaving only his helmet. He reached down and grabbed ahold of one of her ankles splaying her obscenely wide to the crowd. “Show them all how wet you are for me.” Excited gasps filled the room at the sight of the wetness on her dark lips, she was dripping for him. She had loved it when he fucked her face and she secretly loved being on display for others but only being touched by him. It was so devious, but he had the ability to call her dirtiest fantasies to the surface.

“Do you love my cock?” Loki asked smacking her pussy.

“Yes!”

“Do you want me to fuck it?” He laughed, plunging his fingers inside of her while he stoked his cock.

“Yes!”

“Yes who?” He growled pumping his two fingers faster.

“Ye, Yes Prince Loki! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Sjöfn cried, arching her back as best as she could. She could hear moans and the obvious sounds of men pleasuring themselves at the display.  Loki pulled his fingers from inside of her pussy, and licked them clean.  He got on top of her, adoring what he had done to her.  Sweat beading on her fore head, her face slightly flush. He kissed her, shoving his tongue in to her mouth. Sjöfn moaned at the taste of his saliva that reminded her of winter.  He caught her tongue with his lips and started to suck on it. She groaned at the odd feeling but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Loki pulled away and grabbed the base of his cock and slammed himself into her. She screamed, loving how he stretched her in every perfect way. He grabbed her by her hips and stroked in to her, gnashing his teeth lost in how her perfect little cunt made his cock feel. The floor was cold on her back and ass but she didn’t care, lost in what he was doing to her. She felt her binds suddenly disappear from behind her, having her hands free she acted on her first reaction.  Loki was surprised when she unexpectedly raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He let out a primal growl at the sting but didn’t stop fucking her, digging his nails in to her hips even more. She slapped him again even harder, his face turning red from the hit.  Loki grabbed her up and moved her on her knees. Putting one hand on the back of her neck he forced her face against the marble once more.

“You want to play rough?” He panted licking his thumb and slipping it in to her asshole.

“Ah!” She yelped out of surprise. He was deeper now, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Tears welded in her eyes and she uttered nothing but nonsense against the marble. There was nothing but the wet sound of his cock slicking in and our her that filled the hair.

“Loki! Aha! Loki! Fuck! Ahhhh!” Sjöfn screamed as her cunt clinched up around him and trembled as she crawled the floor. Loki pumped in to her a few more times before feeling his own release. He pulled out and spilled his seed on her ass, loving the contrast between the pearlescent liquid and her dark brown skin.

“Fuck…” He breathed, feeling rather exhausted. Sjöfn lifted to see that the room was now empty.

“They’re gone.” He heard her say.

“It’s kind of hard to keep that amount of magic going while I’m buried in that sweet little kitty of yours.” He purred leaning over her and licking at her ear. “Did you enjoy yourself?”  Sjöfn glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

“You seem to be turning me in to a sexual deviant.” Loki laughed at her words.

“Oh no my love, it was already there. I just got you to embrace it.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sjöfn try some role-play. Loki can’t control himself. I suck at titles, bite me.

**30 Day Challenge: Cross-dressing (kind of....)**

* * *

Sjöfn bit her lip and looked down at him, her face felt hot but she didn’t want to admit that she might have liked what she was.

         “Loki I don’t know about this….” She uttered.

         “Oh come on love, let’s play.” He purred licking his lips.

         “I don’t know what to do.” She uttered running her fingers though her hair, feeling uncomfortable by the heavy clothing she was wearing. Loki lifted his leg and grazed it along her waist.

         “Just pretend you’re me.” He said. She looked down at him; he was dressed in one of her silk gowns, the golden corset cinching his waist. She didn’t understand how it was possible but he did look rather sexy and delicate. She knew he was ‘creative’ when it came to their bedroom antics, but this was by far the most dramatic. Roleplaying and acting wasn’t her strong suits and she felt rather silly about being dressed in his clothes. Sjöfn ran her hand along the length of his leg, feeling the fabric of the opaque stockings that covered his tone thighs. She hated it but he did have _really_ nice legs, which looked even better since he was wearing her high heels. She frowned; agitated that she was even enjoying some of this. Loki batted his eyelashes and rocked his hips and let out a whine, imitating sounds that he knew all to well that came from her lips.

         “Touch me.” Loki said sweetly. There was a pause between the both of them before they both snickered and started to laugh at how silly they both felt. Sjöfn loved the way he looked when he laughed, his pale face lightly blushing. His thin lips wore a smile beautifully. She leaned down and grabbed him by the sides of his face and kissed him. Loki let out a surprised hum at the feeling of her lips against his. She slipped her tongue in to his mouth and started to rock her hips. Her hands sliding down the silken fabric of the dress and coming to the clasp of the golden belt. She unhooked it with out glancing down and yanked it off of him. Her kiss got rougher as her teeth grazed across his lips, her hands racking greedily down his thighs. Her pretending to be him turned her on much to her displeasure.  There was something about being in his clothes, covered in his scent. They both knew that their love for each other tethered on the edge of fixation. Sjöfn kissed along long his jaw and sucked on his neck. Loki let out a moan as she traced his skin with her. He hissed feeling his cock stiff and hard under her. He was trying to stay in character and let her have her way with him as he did to her, but he was having a harder time then he thought. Without warning, Loki wrapped his legs around her and flipped their positions. Sjöfn yet out a surprised gasp at his actions. She went to move but felt that he had bound her wrist with his magic.

         “Loki, I though we were...” She went to protest, and she had been starting to come around to the idea of pretending to be him, leave it up to Loki to pull a trick on her.

         “I was trying but….” He started to undue the buckles of his green and gold armor that’s he wore. “Damn you look so sexy my clothes, I can’t help myself.” He smiled undoing the clasps and yanking the chest plate off, throwing it to the floor with a hallow thud. Sjöfn glanced down and could see his erection, prominent under the thin fabric of the gown. She licked her lips noticing a small wet spot starting to form due to the pre-seed oozing out. She whined, wishing he would put his cock in her mouth and force her to taste it. But Loki was too busy admiring how she looked; still partly dressed in his armor the only thing she had left was the tunic and the leather trousers. “Are you wet?” Loki asked slowly undoing the buckles that held the tunic shut.

         “I don’t know.” Sjöfn uttered, watching him undo one clasp at a time. The last one popped open exposing her breasts, Loki chuckled and grabbed both of them greedily and growled.

         “It seems I have ruined our little game.” He said pinching her nipples, slightly tugging on them causing Sjöfn to yelp in delight. “We must try this again some time and actually do it. I really did try to be submissive.” Loki smiled, waving his hand the female clothing diapering to be replaced with only a pair of leather trousers, identical to the ones that Sjöfn currently had on as well. He leaned down ghosting his lips across her’s. He kissed her, feeling her rock her hips against his crotch. He caught her tongue with his teeth and started to suck.Sjöfn grumbled but Loki grabbed her by her face.

“Mmm.” He hummed before pulling away. “You taste so good to me.” He made his way down, stopping at her right nipple and wrapping his lips around the pert bud.

“Ah…” She breathed, loving the feeling of him swirling it with his tongue.

“I could suckle on these tits all day long.” He mused turning his attention to her left breast and nibbling slightly.

“Oh…ah…please do more then that.” Sjöfn breathed looking down at him. Loki chuckled, sliding down and leaving a trail of kisses and small bites down her abdomen. He dipped his tongue in to her navel; she bucked and let out a giggle.

“Loki, stop it tickles!” Sjöfn laughed yanking against her binds. He ignored her, still making circles along the outside of her out side of her navel.  His hands tugged at her trousers, slipping them down her hips, exposing the tuft of curly hair between her brown thighs.  He sat up and yanked her pants off, throwing them to the floor with out a care. Loki waved his hand and vanished her binds.

“I want to eat you.” He breathed; he could see how wet she was. Her nectar glistening on her lips, he liked his lips and palmed his cock though his pants. Loki laid down and grabbed her by her harm and pulled her towards him. “Sit on my face.” He whispered. She bit her lip at his words but deiced that she wanted to taste him as well. She got up on all fours, facing away from him. Loki chuckled realizing what she was doing. She straddled him backwards and then scooted back. Loki grabbed her by her hips and positioned her pussy right on his mouth. Sjöfn worked on the laces of his trousers, freeing his cock and grabbing the base of it before licking the head. She felt him flick her clit with his tongue causing her to let out a small pleased whine. Sjöfn wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck. Loki growled feeling her take all of him down her throat. She felt the vibrations of his moan as licked her cunt, causing her to hum with pleasure.  His reached up gripped her ass tightly, digging his nails in to her skin before pulling one hand back and whacking her.  Sjöfn bucked slightly at the sting but kept sucking, bobbing her head with out choking but her weak gag relax did cause her eyes to water. She knew he was getting close by the way he pushed up in to her mouth and the throbbing in his cock. Loki brought his lips together and sucked on her clit, content with burring his face in her cunt. He lapped at her quickly and moaned against her. Sjöfn pulled his cock from his mouth to let out yelp.

“Ah! Fuck…Ahhh. Loki.” She stammered feeling him growl against her and grip her hips tighter, licking her faster. She couldn’t focus enough to keep sucking him, wrapping her hand around his cock and stocked quickly. Her legs started to shake and she ground herself against this mouth. Loki’s hips bucked and he quivered, Sjöfn felt his seed hit her in the face but she didn’t care in the throws of her own orgasm. Sjöfn dropped limp against his upper thigh and tried to catch her breath before she rolled off of him.

“I’m sorry.” She uttered.

“Why?” Loki chuckled sitting up and looking down at her.

“I didn’t finish you with my mouth.” She pouted; Loki smiled and grabbed the corner of the bed sheet and wiped her face.

“You were perfect, as always.”


	38. Try Anything Once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’ve had this head canon for a while and I never wrote anything about it. Loki has a slight foot fetish….What is this? I feel as though I have made it as a writer when I can write a fetish that I don't have myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit thisss

Sjöfn let out a giggle as they both sat on the green lounger in his chambers.  She loved being with him, he was charming, funny, smart and painfully handsome.

"My prince we really shouldn't gossiping" She said with a smile, kicking off her shoes. Sjöfn was known for her rather high heeled shoes. She was small for an Asgardian due to her being a sickly baby so to compensate for her small stature she attempted to make herself look taller by wearing higher shoes. Although the five inches or so that she gained didn’t really matter when she stood next to Loki or Thor to them she would always be the runt of their group of friends. Loki watched as she sat back and stretched out her legs her bare foot running up against his thigh. 

"What?" She asked still with a smile.

"You have rather nice feet." Loki mused, Sjöfn laughed at his words.

"Really? Is that a thing that men like?" She asked playfully, she wouldn’t really know what other men liked he had been the only that that had been with. 

"Well some men do." Loki said rubbing the top of her foot with his cool hand. "People are in to different things, for example I know of a flower maiden that just so happens to love having her throat fucked and her perfect tits played with." He said licking his lips and starring at her. Sjöfn smirked and his words, she had even surprised herself with the things that she had come to like in bed. 

"And does this flower maiden happen to have nice feet?" She asked wiggling her hips. 

"That she does." Loki smiled picking up her foot and kissing her ankle. "Your skin is so smooth." He breathed before licking her Achilles tendon. Sjöfn giggled lightly and fluttered her eye lashes. He kissed her heal,  trailing his tongue along her arch.

"Haha! It tickles!" Sjöfn laughed, throwing her head back and feeling him chuckle against the skin. Sjöfn moved her other foot to his lap and rubbed her toes against the slight erection that was behind his leather pants. Loki moaned slightly as she curled her toes, gripping the head of cock with them. Sjöfn smiled feeling grow harder, she had no idea that he liked this sort of thing. Loki sucked on the ball of her feet, groaning lowly as his cock became uncomfortable in the confines of his trousers. He moved her foot down and sucked on her toes.  Sjöfn laughed and by instinct she jerked, in the process kicking him right in the face. Loki was kicked back off of the lounger.

"Oh!"  Sjöfn jumped covering her mouth. "Loki!? Oh dear, I’m sorry!" I’m so sorry!" She apologized; Loki covered his mouth feeling that he had bit down on his lip. He shook his head and chuckled. "Why? Why are you laughing?" She asked, confused at how he was behaving. 

"I had a feeling that would happen." He smirked looking up at him.  Sjöfn blinked and tilted her head. "Even when you are kicking me in the face you are completely adorable."  Sjöfn felt her face grow warm at his words; he gave her butterflies even though it was an awkward situation. 

“I know how I can make you feel better.” Sjöfn breathed getting up and pushing him down on the floor. Loki quickly undid the laces of his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. Sjöfn lifted the bottom of her dress and straddled him, her knees on the cold marble floor but only focusing on how his cock felt against her.

“You’re wet…” He uttered, she bit her lip and nodded before moving up, she moaned as his cock slipped inside of her. Loki’s hands reached up to the front of her gown and yanked the sleeves down. Exposing her breasts that bounced as she rode him. She put both hands on this shoulders as she leaned over him, bouncing her ass in a steady rhythm. Loki bit his lip, his hands gripping her ample ass with greed. He drew his hand back and slapped her cheek, the sound resounding though out his chambers. Loki gritted his teeth and held her in place, driving himself up in to her. The slick wet noise of his cock stroking in to her filled the room.

“Ahhhh!” Sjöfn cried throwing her head back. Loki growled and used his legs to flip her and switch their positions while keeping him self buried inside of her. He lifted one of her legs up holding one of her feet to his mouth and bit at her ankle. Loki drove himself deeper, moving his hips quickly. He sucked on her toes again but this time she didn’t kick only moaning in pleasure

“You like that?” He panted, wishing he had removed the rest of his clothing, seeing as it was getting rather warm.

“Mmmhumm.” Sjöfn moaned, his cock was hitting all of the right spots inside of her. She knew she couldn’t last that much longer.

“Oh fuck…” She whispered desperately pinching her nipples and tugging on them. Loki was close as well, his lower abdomen clinching and tensing. “Loki! Yes! Yes!” She cried. “I know where I want you to come.” She uttered, he knew what she was getting at. He continued to stroke on to her, feeling her clinch up around him.

“Ahhh! Lokiii” She moaned in a broken cry as she quivered under him. Loki bit his lip pumping inside of her a few more times before he pulled out quickly, Sjöfn moved her foot to his cock rubbing it with her toes quickly. Loki moaned before spilling his seed, coating her toes with it. He caught his breath his hips still slightly bucking as he looked at the mess he made.

“You are a sexual deviant.” Sjöfn joked, playing innocent.

“Oh. I am? You seemed to enjoy this almost as much as I did.” He laughed. She shook her head and smiled.

"How about you get me a towel? I don’t want to stand up and slip." She said, Loki laughed loudly at her words. "I hope you don’t want this all the time."

"No no, I just will try most things once."


	39. Touches Have Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything nice that Loki does has some nasty ulterior motive…and when Sjöfn is involved that motive is pussy. LOL. Random smutty mess, that I wrote really quick.

**30 Days of Smut Challenge:** Massage

“You really don’t have to do this.” Sjöfn uttered as he pulled her dress off of her.

“You’ve said that you’ve been having a pain in your back, let me massage you.” Loki smiled, Sjöfn lay back on he bed and he pulled the dress off from around her ankles. Hovering above her he took in how she looked, her russet skin having the ability to make his mouth water. Her brown hair lay in luscious curls on the pillow as she looked up at him. “Flip over.” He said, and she did turning over on to her stomach, Loki smiled as the sight of her ass, he let out a low grumble as he grabbed the chalice of oil off of the wooden nightstand and poured it on to her back. Sjöfn jumped slightly at the feeling.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s a little cold.” She giggled slightly. Loki chuckled as he started to rub the oil on to her back and neck.

“Mmm.” He heard her hum as he worked his thumbs in to her muscles.

“Feel good?” He asked drawing a moan of an answer from her. Loki’s cool hands worked on her warm skin, apply pressure where she felt tense. His touch crept lower, to her hips and then to her ass, she didn’t protest only sighing as he added more oil to her flesh. He squeezed and kneaded her cheeks. “So nice.” He whispered to himself but Sjöfn didn’t hear him. She was completely relaxed and hexed by his touch. Loki grabbed her hips and motioned for her to turn over, she did as he wanted and lay on her back. He raised the chalice and dripped the oil on to her chest, the cool droplets causing her to wiggle under him. He rubbed her abdomen and made his way up to her breasts. Her nipples pebbled at his touch and she let out a sigh and fluttered her long eyelashes.

“You like?” He asked.

“Yes…”

He ran his slick fingers along her nipples, pinching slightly. Loki let out a low growl feeling his harden and push against the confines of his leather pants.

“Your skin is like butter.” He mused, loving the way the oil shined on her dark smooth flesh. Sjöfn smiled at his words, and closed her eyes in utter bliss. Loki leaned down towards her, and kissed her chin.

“Mmm.” She hummed; Sjöfn moved her head as to met his lips. She parted his thin lips with her tongue; Loki kissed her roughly and bit her bottom lip. Loki pulled away drawing a whine from her, but he took the goblet of oil and poured some in his hands and rubbed them on her thighs. He pushed her legs apart, and kneaded her inner thighs with smirk.

“You’re so tense, love.” He cooed bringing her right leg up and rubbing her calf and then her feet.  Sjöfn grumbled impatiently and rubbed at his crotch with her other foot.

“I want you.” She breathed but Loki pulled her foot away.

“So demanding.” He smiled, pressing his thumb in to the sole of her foot. Sjöfn bucked her hips and ran her hand down her slick oil covered chest.  “Open these thighs. “Loki demanded. She quickly did what he said, splaying herself obscenely wide for him. Loki flicked his tongue at the slight of her cunt. His slipped two fingers inside. “You’re soaked.” He purred, pumping in and put quickly. Sjöfn went to sit up on her elbows but Loki pushed her back down and pushed on her lower abdomen. ”Make a mess.” He hissed. She shook her head quickly and clinched her eyes shut. He found her squirting extremely sexy but it was still a little embarrassing for her. “No?” He growled. “Are you telling me no?” He pumped harder, Sjöfn’s legs trembled and her mouth twitched as she tried to find words. “You will soak this bed.” She couldn’t stop herself, tears brimming over her eyes as she screamed. Her body forcing his fingers out along with the clear gush of liquid, she heard Loki chuckle. But she was incoherent for a moment, her body twitching with after shockers as she tried to recover from the pleasure. Loki brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He waved his hand and his clothing vanished with a sweep of green magic. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down towards him and pushed both of her knees up. He didn’t give her any warning before he slammed in to her.

“AH!” She yelped snapped back from her post orgasm daze. Loki let out an agitated growl when he realized she was far too slippery for him to hold on to. He maneuvered her legs on to his shoulders and leaned down to nip at her neck before he started to thrust. The sounds of their bodies coming together filled the air with slick slapping noises. Her cunt felt so good to him, he couldn’t believe how wet she got for him. A quim so delectable that it had ruined all the others for him, Sjöfn wrapped her arms around him and panted.

“You like it when I fuck you?” He growled in her ear.

“Yes…”

“Yes who?” He hissed.

“Yes Prince Loki!” She moaned.

“Ah…good girl.” Loki breathed; he was growing close, feeling his lower abdomen tighten.

“I-I want to taste your seed.” Sjöfn suddenly whispered to him.  Loki stoked in to her a few more times before hastily pulling out and getting off of the bed.  Sjöfn got on all fours and opened her mouth, looking up at him.  Loki stroked his cock; he threw his head back and swore as he spilt himself on her tongue, he missed and a bit of it got in her hair but Sjöfn didn’t mind. Letting out a pleased hum at the sounds of his moans above her. She leaned forward and sucked on him some more, determined to get every single drop.

“Ah fuck.” He uttered almost losing his balance at how good it felt. Sjöfn smiled to herself and swallowed before plopping back down on the bed. Loki panted and smoothed his hair back. The sheets were a mess and her body was still slippery because of the oil. “ Shall we bathe, my love?” He asked.

“Mmm. I think we should.” Sjöfn smiled.


	40. Watching You, Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjöfn walks in on Loki enjoying one of his clones haha. It’s hot. Quick little smutty nonsense. Not my best smut just something I had pop in to my head. Bloop.

She stopped dead when she entered his chambers and turned the corner. For a moment she didn’t know what she was looking at, she blinked quickly and tilted her head to one side. Before rage could boil up inside of her at the idea of him cheating, she realized that wasn’t another person he was kissing while laying naked on the green-sheeted bed. It was a clone of himself. He had told her before that he had on occasion used his magic for such things but she didn’t expect to walk in on it.  Embarrassment ran up and down her form, as she quickly hid behind the wall. Yes, Loki was her lover, and they had done many things to each other but this was…personal she felt. Like walking in on someone pleasing themselves, it was masturbation…kind of.

She knew she should have snuck out, but a moan drew her curiosity and attention. She peeked from behind the wall and bit her lip. She saw that Loki was now leaning over his clones lap licking at the tip of his pale cock.  He licked his lips and smiled, before sucking. Sjöfn slightly chuckled on the inside, noticing that he couldn’t take it all in his mouth like she could. He did have a bit of a gag reflex. Loki choked slightly and then found a rhythm, bobbing his head in a shallow pace. 

“Ahh.” The clone moaned out, grabbing Loki’s black hair. Loki groaned, as his clone reached around him and slipped his fingers in to his ass.

Sjöfn’s face was burning hot as she watched, feeling the heat radiate lower to between her thighs. Loki pulled away from the illusion’s cock and licked his lips.

“Fuck me.” He whispered.  Sjöfn couldn’t stop herself after hearing him speak. The throbbing at her cut was too demanding to ignore. She lifted her gown and touched herself, feeling the wet slickness that had pooled between her folds. Loki grabbed a goblet of oil from off of the bedside table coating his fingers with it before applying it to his backside and getting on his hands and knees. His clone got behind him, gripping him by his hips as she slowly pushed in to him. Loki moaned in to the green sheets, whimpering slightly at how full he felt. 

Sjöfn had to cover her mouth, almost hissing with pleasure. Her fingers working quickly on her clit as she watched from around the corner as his clone fucked him. It wasn’t gentle, the clone thrusting roughly in to him. Their identical groans filling the air only causing her to wish she was in-between them in that moment.

“Ahh yes, fuck my ass…” Loki panted clinching the sheets. The clone reached around and grabbed his cock and started to stroke him off.  Loki whimpered his mouth hanging half open as he drooled on to the sheets.

“Yeess.” Sjöfn whispered, loud enough to be heard. Loki glanced up and to his left to see her. Their eyes locking, but neither made an attempt to stop. Sjöfn couldn’t she was so close, she rubbed her clit franticly, her legs almost buckling. Loki inhaled to speak only to be cut off when he felt, his body give in to the sensations. He cried out, spilling his sticky seed all over the green sheets.

“Ahh Gods!” Sjöfn yelped out, almost slipping from the floor when she came as well. Her body slightly trembling as the orgasm racked through her.  She clinched her eyes shut and gnashed her teeth. She tried her hardest not to but she moaned his name just above a whisper.

“Sjöfn.” She heard him call. She peeked her eyes open nervous that he would be mad with her, but when she looked his clone was gone and Loki was laying on the bed on his back. His face flushed and a satisfied smile on his lips. “Come here.” He said breathlessly. Sjöfn scooted from behind the wall and walked over to him slowly.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have watched I just—“ She tried to apologize but Loki only grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed when she was close enough.  

“Don’t apologize.” He Loki smiled before leaning over her and kissing at her neck.  His hand ran down her stomach and under her gown. “Well, Well…” He snickered feeling ho wet she was. “It seems you rather enjoyed that, hum.”

“I uhh-“

“I would hate to put all this wetness to waste.” Loki breathed against her neck, she wondered how he could have just came and yet as already plotting on fucking her already.

“Do you ever grow tired of sex?” Sjöfn asked raising her eyebrow at him. Loki let out a laugh before plunging his fingers in to her cunt, causing her to yelp out and arch her back.

“Ohh, dear you know the answer to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really garbage at writing gay smut so.....sorry about thattttt.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Smut Challenge  
> Day 1 : Standard Procedure  
> Day 2 : Kink - Spanking  
> Day 3 : Bath or Hot tub  
> Day 4 : Kink - Pegging or Frotting  
> Day 5 : Solo-ing together  
> Day 6 : Kink - Bondage  
> Day 7 : Slow and lazy  
> Day 8 : Kink - Edging  
> Day 9 : Food  
> Day 10 : Kink - Sensory Deprivation  
> Day 11 : Teasing Only  
> Day 12 : Kink - Roleplay  
> Day 13 : Quickie  
> Day 14 : Kink - Flogging  
> Day 15 : Body Worship  
> Day 16 : Kink - Voyeurism  
> Day 17 : Double Penetration  
> Day 18 : Kink - Exhibitionism  
> Day 19 : Massage  
> Day 20 : Kink - Pain Play / Electricity / Cutting  
> Day 21 : Messy  
> Day 22 : Kink - Ice and Hot Wax  
> Day 23 : New toy  
> Day 24 : Kink - Cross dressing  
> Day 25 : In from the [insert weather condition here]  
> Day 26 : Kink - Choking / Breath Play  
> Day 27 : After a fight  
> Day 28 : Kink - Power Play  
> Day 29 : Last time for a long time  
> Day 30 : Kink - Threesome or Moresome


End file.
